Hybrid Destiny
by ame3565
Summary: Harry comes into a magical creature inheritance on his seventeenth birthday, changing his life forever. Slash, mpreg. DracoHarry
1. Chapter 1

Hybrid Destiny

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling, unfortunately, not me.

Summary: Harry comes into a magical creature inheritance on his seventeenth birthday, changing his life forever.

Pairing: Draco/Harry, Remus/Lucius/Severus, Blaise/Hermione (mentioned)

Rating: M

Warnings: This story contains slash, meaning male/male relationships. If it's not something you enjoy, find something else to read. Also contains violence, strong language, sexual content, mpreg, and voyeurism.

Chapter 1

The summer had passed slowly for Harry this year. He had been locked in his room unless he was doing the chores his aunt had given him. This was the summer before his seventh year of school and his birthday was also in less than an hour. His friend Ron had told him that most wizards received their magical inheritance at the age of seventeen. This meant if he had any magical creature in his lineage, he may come into that inheritance or it could mean that he would get a slight power boost. Harry, of course, was only expecting the power boost because he knew his mother was muggle born and his dad was just a pureblood wizard. How wrong he was.

Harry heard a tapping at the window and looked up to see five owls waiting to enter. He opened the window and the present-laden owls gratefully flew in and landed on the bed. Harry relieved them of their burdens and gave the owls some treats and water before opening the gifts. Hermione had sent him a book on becoming an animagus; Mrs. Weasley had sent him a cake and some meat pies; Remus had sent him a book about rare and powerful defense spells and a book on rare magical creatures (after sifting through the pages he saw names like fae, royal elf, elementals, and various naturals-nymphs and satyrs); the Weasley siblings had sent samples from the twins joke shops, quidditch supplies, and loads of chocolate; and Hagrid had sent a book on fantastical beasts. He quickly got the thank you notes he had written beforehand, tied them to the owl's legs, and sent them on their way.

Soon after the owls were gone, Harry glanced at the clock and realized his birthday was only a minute away. All of a sudden, Harry collapsed to the ground unconscious. His body started to rise in the air, wind started blowing all around his room, and a myriad of coloured lights swarmed around his body. The lights were so bright they could be seen all the way at the end of the street (or they could if anyone had been awake to see them). A sudden surge of raw magic shook the very foundations of the house awakening the Dursley's. They had all just gotten to the door when another surge of magic blew the door open and threw them all against the wall, knocking them out completely.

Dumbledore was sitting in his office when the alarms for the wards at Privet Drive started shrieking. He jumped up to see which alarm was activated and saw the strange magical signature. He hurried to the fireplace and firecalled Severus Snape.

"Severus, come to my office quickly. There has been an emergency."

Severus stepped through the fireplace before asking, "What is it Albus?"

"The wards at Privet Drive are going off. There's something wrong with Harry. I need you to go collect him from the Dursley's and bring him back to Hogwarts. This may just be his inheritance but if his powers are increasing that much, he doesn't need to stay there anyway."

"I'll leave right away," Severus said. Though to himself, all he could think is why me? Why do I just keep getting stuck dealing with that obnoxious brat? There's probably not a thing wrong with him. He's probably just a little panicked that his powers aren't exactly the same as he's used to having and losing control.

Severus apparated into the park down the street and stalked angrily to 4 Privet Drive. He hadn't managed two steps before he saw the blinding light coming from the second floor bedroom of the said destination. After seeing that light he quickened his step and started banging on the door to be admitted. When he continued to get no answer, he pulled out his wand and opened the door. He headed up the stairs only to find all three Dursley's in the hallway unconscious and through the open door of the bedroom he saw Harry floating in the air with wind blowing all around him completely surrounded by the blinding light. All he could do was gape in astonishment.

Severus didn't even have time to pick his jaw off the floor (figuratively speaking, of course) before the wind died out, the lights disappeared, and Harry slowly floated back to the floor. Severus floated the Dursley's back to their beds and then went to check on Harry. He was once again completely astonished. Harry was still lying on the floor but he looked totally different. His hair looked to be about waist length and now, although still black, had silver and red streaks running through it. He also had pointy ears and appeared to have grown a few inches.

Severus just used accio to pack all of Harry's things, grabbed Harry's arm and activated the portkey that would bring them directly to the infirmary. Once they landed in the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey came running with Dumbledore close behind her. At the first sight of Harry, they both staggered in shock. Poppy recovered rather quickly and rushed to make sure there were no ill effects to Harry's health.

"Albus, Harry's magical levels didn't get a slight boost; they got a very significant boost. It's a wonder his powers didn't level the house completely to dust. He also has a non-human power signature. From the ears I would say some kind of elf but there's two different signatures besides the wizard signature. I'm just not exactly sure what the other signature is," said Poppy.

"Well, I knew about the elf. His father was almost a full-blooded royal elf. He only had just enough wizard magic to get him into Hogwarts. He used an unbreakable glamour to hide his ears the whole time he was at school. I don't know what the other signature could be because as far as I know, the Potters didn't interact with any other magical creature besides the royal elves," said Albus.

They all turned when they heard Harry start moving in the bed. He bolted upright as soon as he saw the ceiling because that ceiling was very familiar to him. He had seen it enough times in the last six years to know every single detail about the ceiling above him.

"What happened? Why am I here? How did I get here?" asked Harry rather frantically. It was a little (ok a lot) disconcerting to find himself in the hospital wing at Hogwarts when a) it was the middle of summer b) the last thing he remembered was the owls leaving and glancing at the clock and c) he wasn't in any kind of pain and didn't feel bad enough to warrant being in the infirmary.

"Harry, the ward alarms at your aunt's house went off showing weird magical signatures. I sent Severus to get you and bring you to Hogwarts just in case," said Albus rather vaguely.

"In case of what, Professor?" asked Harry.

"All we knew was either you were in danger or your inheritance was significantly stronger than we were expecting. As the latter was the actual case, we knew you would be better off here for you to practice better control of your magic. That is especially the case now because you came into your elvin inheritance," explained Dumbledore.

"My elvin inheritance? How do I have an elvin inheritance? Everyone has always told me the Potters were purebloods and mother was a muggle born witch," asked Harry.

"Well actually the Potters are a pureblood family magically speaking. They have bred with royal elves since the first Potter. Your father was the first Potter who had not mated with a royal elf (or at least someone with royal elf in their direct lineage) in several centuries. No one at this school but your mother and me knew about James' lineage," said Albus.

"I take it the hair came with the inheritance?" asked Harry wryly.

"Well, James never really had long hair. That may be due to the other magical signature you have. The ears, on the other hand, definitely came from the elvin inheritance," said Albus.

"Why can my life never be normal?" asked Harry. "Though I do think I like the fact that I have had an entire conversation without wearing my glasses and I can see everything and everyone clearly." He then stood up to stretch and noticed he was a few inches taller (though still the shortest except for Poppy). "I'm also taller, but I'm still short for my age. I'll never be 6' tall," Harry whined.

"Well that is to be expected, Harry. You were malnourished as a child. That does affect the growth. Now, Poppy said you have to stay overnight to make sure there are no other surprises but you should be able to leave in the morning. I haven't yet decided on whether or not to let you stay here or take you to Grimmauld Place. I'll figure it out by morning. Goodnight, Harry," said Albus.

"Goodnight, Professor," he replied.

Harry got back in the bed and just stared at the ceiling for the longest time going over the latest changes and how they would affect him in the future. 'I really need to see if I can go to the library tomorrow and research royal elves a bit so that I can know what to expect. I, of course, am totally in the dark about these magical creatures. The only elves I have ever seen are house elves,' he thought wearily. Harry finally fell asleep with these thoughts on mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry awakened the next morning when Poppy came to run more tests. She was trying to see if she could figure out what that other magical signature was. She still was not having much luck. That is until Harry got out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom while pulling his hair over his shoulder to get a good look at the changes. This was when Poppy saw the tattoos on his back.

"Harry! Get back over here right this minute!" she yelled.

Harry jumped at the shout and looked at her in total confusion. He was so startled to hear her yell that he didn't immediately move to obey. Poppy, on the other hand, was getting a mite impatient. She soon started gesturing frantically for him to come hither and tapping her foot. Harry finally unfroze enough to walk over to her cautiously. Poppy promptly turned him around to gaze at his back again. She ran her hand across the tattoo but it felt just like ordinary skin. She didn't feel anything magical at all.

"Harry, did you get any tattoos over the summer?" she asked.

"Well, no but I want one. Why?" he asked.

"I'm going to call the headmaster down here. Maybe he can explain what this all means," she said trying to hedge the question.

Before Harry could get in another word, Madame Pomfrey was already out of the room. She firecalled the headmaster and refused to leave that room until the headmaster had reached the door to the hospital wing. Albus and Poppy walked into the room together and Harry immediately stood in sheer nervousness.

"Okay, what is wrong with me? It has to bad if Madame Pomfrey had to call you down here for answers, Professor. Am I going to die from this?" asked Harry anxiously.

"Well, it's not really bad but I do think we have finally managed to uncover the source of the other magical signature. There are not many magical creatures that have wings and still look human," he started. He raised a hand quickly to ward off the questions he saw Harry about to ask. "You know veela have wings only when they are angry; vampires also occasionally have wings. The last are the fae. All fae are born with wings but the really powerful fae can hide their wings as tattoos on their back. That is the only explanation I have for those tattoos."

"Wait, wait. I have tattoos of wings on my back. How in the world did I suddenly end up with tattoos on my back? I was thinking about getting a dragon or a phoenix, but oh no, I have to have wings. Can this situation get any weirder?" Harry yelled at about the same time the tattoos disappeared and large black, green, and silver feathered wings sprouted from his back. Poppy staggered back in shock while Albus looked a little disconcerted. Harry finally noticing their reactions glanced behind him and got a face full of feathers. "Great, just great. I take this to mean that those tattoos are not merely for decoration?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well I guess that's one way to look at it. Now I firmly believe that my deductions were correct. Apparently you are an elf/fae hybrid, though I really don't know where the fae lineage occurs. I would suggest looking through the Potter vaults for clues on these phenomena. They may contain a more detailed description of your ancestry. Of course, with this new development I believe it would be best if you were to stay here at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer. I will arrange a day for you to go to Diagon Alley for your school supplies in a week or so," said Albus.

"Professor, will it be alright if I make use of the library so I can find any information on my situation so I can at least know what to expect?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry. You may use the library, just don't be out too late. You can stay in your usual dorm in Gryffindor tower until school starts. We'll talk again later," said Dumbledore.

Not long after Dumbledore left, Harry decided to make use of his time by going to the library for research. He could only find two books on elves and only one on fae. '_Oh well, I have to start somewhere right?'_ he thought to himself and opened the first book. After two hours of continuous reading, the only things he had learned is that royal elves were the most powerful of the elvin race and that they hold great sway over nature (plants and animals) and that they have a destined mate but will not die if they are not found. The book containing information on the fae only mentioned that fae abilities vary depending on power. Weaker fae have some of the same powers as elves but the stronger fae can create portals to other dimensions and control some of the elements. Feeling slightly discouraged, he made his way back to the tower to work on his potions essay that was due the first day of school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco looked out his bedroom window. He was completely bored. His mother and father had been gone all day and he wanted to go shopping at Diagon Alley. He was slightly angry with his father because Lucius was constantly pressuring him to get the Dark Mark. Draco didn't want the mark, but if that was the only way to survive, get it he would.

Suddenly his door burst open. Draco jumped in surprise at the intrusion and saw his father standing in the doorway. All he could do was stare at his father in shock because Lucius looked like he had been in a major fight and come out the loser. Before he could ask any questions, Lucius rushed into the room and demanded, "Draco, get your things together. We are leaving for Hogwarts right now."

"Father, what's wrong? What has happened?" he asked frantically.

"No time for questions. Just get your things together and meet me in the study," he said and left the room.

Draco was frightened enough to actually do as he was told. He had all of his things together and was headed out the door in less than ten minutes. Once he reached the study, Lucius just steered him towards the fireplace, tossed in floo powder, and called out "Headmaster's office." Draco fell out of the fireplace and just managed to move out of the way in time for Lucius to step out behind him. The headmaster just looked up in surprise.

"Lucius, Draco. To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked.

"Albus, we want to swear our loyalties to your and Harry Potter's cause. To do this we need a safe refuge," Lucius said immediately.

"And may I ask what brought on this sudden change in loyalties?" Albus asked.

"Voldemort decided that my allegiance was not enough for him. He told me to bring him Draco to be his 'bride and mother of his heir.' Because I refused to hand over my son, he took Narcissa and proceeded to rape and kill her. Needless to say, that made me rethink my loyalties," he said.

This caused Draco to stare at his father in shock and horror. "Mother is dead!" he cried.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Draco. We haven't really had the time to grieve properly and for that I am sorry. But we need to do something about him because I will not let him get a hold of you," replied Lucius.

"I will accept your allegiance if you are willing to swear them under the influence of Veritaserum. You may stay here for the night if nothing else," said Albus

Albus got up and walked to the door, then gestured for the Malfoys to precede him. Once out of the headmaster's office, the trio walked to the same floor Gryffindor tower was on and showed them to a suite for them to stay the night. The headmaster then left them to their thoughts.

Once they were alone, Draco went to his room and broke down crying. He couldn't believe his mother was dead though he could see why his father had reacted so strongly at the manor. They were now allied with the light. He finally cried himself to sleep.

Lucius was experiencing a similar reaction in his own room. Although he had not been in love with Narcissa, he had cared a great deal for her and her absence was definitely felt. Though he was grief struck over the death of his wife he didn't regret his decision at all. Narcissa herself would have approved this decision. They would whatever it took to keep their son safe.

The next morning the Malfoys received an invitation to the headmaster's office via Fawkes. At 11:00 Lucius and Draco met with the headmaster once again. This time Professor Snape was also present to administer the Veritaserum. Lucius had the privilege of going first.

"What is your full name?"

"Lucius Ethan Malfoy"

"Are you sincere in your request to swear your allegiance to Albus Dumbledore."

"No. I swear my allegiance to Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter."

"Why Harry Potter?"

"Because he will be the one to destroy the Dark Lord."

"What made you change loyalties?"

"The Dark Lord raped and murdered my wife because I refused to let him have Draco for sexual pleasure."

"Will you aide Harry Potter in killing the Dark Lord?"

"I would love nothing more than to see that snake-faced bastard die a slow and painful death right in front of my eyes," ended Lucius vehemently. Severus gave Lucius the antidote and gestured for Draco to take his place.

"Draco, it's your turn now," said Snape, dropping three drops of the potion on Draco's tongue. "What is your full name?"

"Draco Lucien Malfoy"

"Are you sincere in your request to swear your allegiance to Albus Dumbledore?"

"No. Like my father, my allegiance is mostly to Harry Potter and then to Albus Dumbledore."

"Why mostly to Harry Potter?"

"Because he will be the one to destroy the Dark Lord and he is more trustworthy to me."

"What made you change loyalties?"

"I didn't change loyalties. I was never loyal to the Dark Lord. I only pretended to be loyal to him because my father was loyal to him and I want to survive. He then raped and killed my mother, and like father, I want to be present to see him die," said Draco.

Severus nodded in satisfaction and administered the antidote to Draco. He then stepped back to Dumbledore's side and watched the headmaster step forward to speak.

"Now that your claims of loyalty have been affirmed, I will do all I can to help and give you safe refuge from Voldemort. You can either stay at the school since we already have another student residing here for the summer or you can stay at Order headquarters," said Dumbledore.

"We would rather stay here, thank you," the Malfoys said in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry was just leaving the tower the next morning when he ran into Draco. Harry staggered back and looked up to see what he had hit and had to look up some more. Harry's growth spurt had only put him at 5'9 whereas the person in front of him was at least 6'1 maybe more. When he saw Draco Malfoy's face he took another step back in surprise.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"I could ask the same of you but that would be pointless because Dumbledore already told us another student was spending the summer here. So this is where Gryffindor tower is. All I knew was it was on this floor," remarked Draco.

"Okay who are you and what do you want?" asked Harry as he cautiously edged away from Draco.

Draco burst into laughter. This only made Harry even more nervous. This was definitely a side of Malfoy he had never seen, and he really didn't know quite what to make of it. Draco finally stopped laughing only to notice that Harry was now standing several feet away with his hand near his wand. He then noticed the new changes to Harry's appearance.

"Potter, what exactly happened to you?" asked Draco.

"Nothing, why?" replied Harry.

"So the pointy ears, no glasses, and the weird coloured hair constitute as nothing these days?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Oh those changes. I came into my inheritance. Apparently my dad was a royal elf," said Harry casually.

"A royal elf? How did he manage to hide that from everyone? I always thought the Potters were purebloods," he asked.

"Well magically speaking, they were purebloods according to Dumbledore. They just weren't pureblood wizards. Of course, royal elves are the only magical creature in the Potter lineage. Dumbledore also said they managed to keep it hidden by using an unbreakable glamour, though I don't know any glamours that are unbreakable. Do you?" he replied.

"No. Is this inheritance why you here for the summer?" asked Draco.

"Yes. No offense Malfoy, but you are kind of freaking me out. Do you realize we have had an entire conversation without the insults and fighting? Please tell me what's going on and why you are here," Harry requested.

"We are allied with the light," Draco simply said.

"What! When did this happen? What happened?" asked Harry frantically.

"Voldemort killed my mother. He apparently wanted me as his boy toy to boot. Needless to say my father put his foot down and dragged me here," said Draco.

"Voldemort wanted to … with you? Ewwww. I am sorry about your mother though," said Harry.

"Ewwww is definitely the right word. So my father and I are staying at the school for the moment. We may be going to Order headquarters but my father may just decide to stay here. Actually, I hope we get to stay here. I really do not feel like dealing with all those people. And the reason we managed to have a civil conversation is because there are no more Slytherins around, and I don't have to pretend to support the Dark Lord. Just enjoy the reprieve," said Draco.

"I take it this is only a summer reprieve?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. We'll see. Have you found out anything about royal elves?" asked Draco.

"Only that they are the most powerful race of elves and manipulate nature. I haven't really been able to find much about elves at all as a matter of fact. I only found out yesterday. I found two books on elves and both books only had about two paragraphs in each book. And they have such vague descriptions. How is anyone supposed to learn anything when they hedge around the way they do? I mean, they mention that elves have mates but they give no clues about how the elf is supposed to know they have found their mate. It would be so much easier if I were veela. Then I could sniff out my mate. But no, I have to be difficult," whined Harry.

"What else is new? Name one time you have done things the easy way. Are you going to the library now?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. I really have to find more in depth information on elves. I need to know what to expect. I mean what happens if this makes my magic go all wonky. It would be just my luck that Voldemort would attack at that precise moment. Do you want to go to the library with me? I would really appreciate the help. I don't even mind that you're a Malfoy. Right now, any help is fine," said Harry.

"Gee thanks. Great to know I rank so high in your mind. I'm just appreciated because I'm convenient," Draco teased.

"Okay, you're freaking me out again. Though since we are being so civil, what do you say about putting past rivalries behind us? We may not can start out as friends but maybe we'll work up to that," said Harry.

"All I can promise is to try. Not all of the attitude was an act. I really didn't like you back then," said Draco.

"Yeah, yeah. Same here. Now that we've gotten that out of our system, let's go to the library," said Harry.

They got to the library and Draco managed to uncover two more books devoted strictly to the elfin races. Harry thought about asking him to find some books on the fae race but he didn't really trust Draco with that much right now. They scoured the books and discovered that you could distinguish power levels among elves by specific markings. The length of hair may have a fae trait but the coloured streaks were power markers. The number of streaks also indicated power levels. Red streaks meant an affinity with predatory beasts while the silver streaks meant an aptitude towards healing. Considering the amount of red and silver streaks he had coursing through his hair, Harry should be able to tame the fiercest beast and heal spectacularly. By the time they had discovered these interesting tidbits, it was quite late and they were both yawning every few minutes.

"No more. I am so tired. Are we done yet?" Harry whined pitifully.

"It was your research, but I agree with you. It is definitely time to go. Are you coming back tomorrow?" asked Draco.

"No. I think I am going to test my capabilities. I think Hagrid is still here so I may ask him to help me with the 'predatory beast' part. I am certainly not going to try that on my own," said Harry.

"Alright. Good night," he said while yawning.

"Yeah, good night," Harry replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Draco walked back to his room thinking about all he had learned about Harry in just the past few hours. He couldn't believe how much Harry had changed within the last two months (and for the better). The brunette wasn't as short tempered as before, though the wariness at his own about face was kind of funny. It's not very often you see St. Potter back away from him. His birthday had been in June but all he had inherited was a significant power boost. His potions skills were more precise and his defense and offense spells were top notch.

He walked into the suite and found his father reading a book in front of the fireplace. "Father, I'm back. You'll never believe what I learned today or from whom," he said in greeting.

"What did you learn today, Draco?" asked Lucius rather drolly.

"Did you know that the Potters had elfin blood?" asked Draco.

"No. I always thought the Potters were pureblood wizards. Where did you here that they had elfin blood?" asked Lucius.

"Directly from the source, of course. I bumped into Harry this afternoon and we spent the day in the library looking up information on royal elves," he replied.

"I thought you hated Harry," said Lucius.

"Have you seen him lately? He's still short compared to the two of us but he's filled out so that he doesn't look half starved. His hair is down to his waist and has red and silver streaks all through it. We found out the streaks were power markers, and that he could control predatory beasts and heal more easily. He also has these cute pointy ears, and he no longer needs those horrid glasses," said Draco.

"Draco, it sounds as though you have a crush on him. He can't have changed that much," said Lucius.

"Well, I never really hated Harry. I was angry because he spurned my friendship for that prat Weasel and I was jealous because he was better than me in so many different things. Besides, you're not still planning to marry me off to that cow Parkinson are you?" asked Draco worriedly.

"NO! The Parkinsons are still in the Dark Lord's inner circle. Marrying you off to the cow would just get you killed. Of course, now you have stirred up my curiosity in regards to Potter. I may have to see all these changes for myself before I can believe your complete turn around," said Lucius.

"Just you wait," laughed Draco. "You will definitely see what I'm talking about. On a different note, what did you do all day?"

"I was with Dumbledore most of the day trying to figure out the best way to proceed from here. I finally decided that we would be better off staying at the school for the rest of the summer. I just don't want to deal with the suspicions from the other Order members, especially right now. It will be quieter here and it will give us time to get past Narcissa's death. I imagine I will be with Dumbledore tomorrow as well to determine a course of action when school starts. I wonder if he already has DADA teacher hired," Lucius mused.

"While I can say it would be cool to have you as the new DADA teacher, I won't get my hopes up. We will need to arrange a day to go to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies for this year. Maybe we could go with Harry?" asked Draco.

"I'll discuss it with Albus," he replied.

"When is mother's funeral? Will we even be able to have one? Were you able to get her body at all?" asked Draco sadly.

"All we can have is a memorial service. Severus told me that the Dark Lord incinerated her body to ashes. We will hold the memorial service as soon as I can make arrangements. Do you have anyone in particular that you would like to invite? I will ask Dumbledore and Severus to attend for extra protection," said Lucius.

"Can I invite Harry? I don't know if he will attend because let's face it, his history with you (or me for that matter) doesn't really hold pleasant memories, but we agreed to try to become friends so he may," said Draco.

"Yes, you can invite Potter. Just make sure you tell him Dumbledore and Severus will also be attending. That may sway his answer," said Lucius.

"By the way, do you know any unbreakable glamours? Harry said that Dumbledore told him the only way his father managed to hide his elfin features was by an unbreakable glamour. Harry and I had never heard of a glamour that could only be removed by the caster," asked Draco.

"Not right off hand. I'll do some research and see if I can find something. Now it is rather late, and after a day of dealing with Dumbledore, I find that I am quite tired. Don't stay up too late," said Lucius as he headed towards his room.

Draco sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace and contemplated the last two days. His mother was dead and his entire world had just been turned upside down. His father had severed all ties to the Dark Lord and sworn allegiance to the light and didn't even seem to regret the decision at all. He also found himself behaving in a civil manner towards his archrival, Harry Potter. When Harry had bumped into him that afternoon, he had been so shocked at his new look, he hadn't managed to fall back on his attitude of hatred and scorn for the boy. He realized that it would be very easy to become friends with Harry because the boy just seemed to exude goodness (even more so now with that elfin light he possessed). With these thoughts swirling in his mind, Draco finally just drifted off to sleep on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, Harry awakened to the trilling of a phoenix (Fawkes to be exact). He held in his beak a message from Dumbledore. Harry groggily took the message and Fawkes disappeared in a flash of flames. Harry dropped back down on the bed before finally opening the message.

Harry,

Minerva will be your escort to Diagon Alley, and you will be going tomorrow. I would ask Severus to take you, but I have included Lucius and Draco in the outing, as well, and it would look suspicious if Severus were to appear with the Malfoys. Don't forget to search the family vaults for any information regarding your fae lineage. Enjoy the rest of the day. My door's open if you have any questions.

Albus Dumbledore

Harry groaned at the thought of spending a day with Professor McGonagall and Lucius Malfoy. He loved Professor McGonagall to death but she was kind of a killjoy when it came to having fun, and the thought of Lucius and the numerous times he had attempted to kill him or was present when Voldemort tried to kill him was rather depressing. Spending the day with Draco, on the other hand, could prove interesting if he didn't revert back to prat mode too often.

Harry reluctantly got up and took a shower. While getting dressed, he saw how bright it was outside and decided that now was a good time for a swim, so he put on a pair of swimming trunks under his clothes and headed for the lake. Fortunately, he didn't run into anyone on the way and arrived at the lake in no time. He stripped down to his trunks and jumped in the water. He didn't realize he was being watched.

Draco had a magnificent view from his room. The view was made even more amazing when he saw Harry arrive at the lake and strip down to a pair of trunks. He didn't really get a good look at his backside because of all the hair, but when Harry stepped out of the water dripping wet and ringing out his hair, he had a hard time (pun intended) trying not to drool all over the window.

Draco decided he would meet Harry at the entrance and left the room right as Harry turned around with his back in full view. Harry hurriedly dressed and walked back to the castle only to find Draco nearing the door.

"Malfoy," he said.

"Gone for a swim I see," said Draco stating the obvious.

"Well it certainly isn't raining. It's hot out there," said Harry.

"Oh, I'm not complaining. My room overlooks the lake and the view was simply breathtaking," Draco practically purred. "It's too bad all I could see of your backside was hair. I did get a good look of the front side when you got out of the water and I must say, how have you managed to hide that perfect body for this long?"

"Well I … you see my cousin … oh never mind," Harry stammered while blushing bright red. He couldn't believe Draco was saying those things to him. His only experience was that disastrous kiss with Cho back in 5th year. After Sirius had died, he had been too angry and depressed to even think about dating so this conversation was a real shocker to him.

Draco, on the other hand, was delighting in this visible evidence of Harry's innocence with relationships. He thought it was just too adorable and moved in closer to Harry. Harry was too busy blushing and staring anyplace but at Draco to notice the lack of distance. Draco then pulled his chin up and leaned in even closer, determined to kiss this delectable creature. Harry started at the first brush of lips but the gentle coaxing he received from Draco calmed him down a bit more. Draco ran his tongue lightly over Harry's bottom lip in a silent plea to enter. Harry gasped in surprise, and Draco took full advantage of the opportunity by exploring his mouth from roof to tongue.

When Harry finally had to have air, he pulled away, panting slightly and looking delightfully flushed. Draco just framed his face with his hands and leaned down for one more slow, lingering kiss. He then pulled back and said, "Where are you headed to now?"

"I'm kinda hungry so I'm planning on eating lunch. I was in a hurry to swim this morning and left without eating breakfast," said Harry sill a little dazed. He just allowed Draco to lead him to the kitchens. Once there, the first house elf Harry saw was Dobby.

"Oh Mister Harry Potter, sir. It is so nice to see you," gushed Dobby.

"Hi Dobby. I missed breakfast this morning. Can I please get something to eat?" asked Harry.

Dobby glanced nervously towards Draco and gestured for Harry to lean closer. "Why is Harry Potter with former master Draco, sir? Has he tried to hurt you?" he whispered loudly.

Draco looked offended and opened his mouth to yell at the creature but Harry hold up his hand to ward off the words and said back to Dobby, "The Malfoys have cut their ties with Voldemort and sworn their allegiance to Dumbledore. No, they haven't hurt me. Draco here has actually been quite nice."

"Well actually Harry, we swore our allegiance to Dumbledore and you," said Draco from behind him.

"To me? Why would you swear your allegiance to me? Your father as well?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Yes, both of us. Why wouldn't we swear allegiance to you as well? I hate to inform you of this but Dumbledore is a manipulative old coot, and my father and I don't particularly like him. Besides, the whole wizarding world is pinning their hopes on you to rid them of that snake-faced bastard so I gave you my loyalty. After what that thing did to my family, I want to be right there beside you to see his hopefully slow and painful (very, very painful) demise," he replied.

"What did he do to your family, Draco?" he hesitantly asked.

"He raped and murdered my mother. That's what forced father into this decision, but I think it was inevitable. Apparently the bastard thought I made good bridal material and actually thought father would just hand me over like a good little pet. Because of that monster, we can't even bury my mother. We have to hold a memorial service because he burned her body to ashes in a fit of rage," and with these words Draco abruptly stalked to the door before turning back and saying, "I need to go for awhile. We'll talk later, okay?"

Harry just nodded and with that Draco was gone. Harry walked to the table to eat and just picked at his food thinking, '_That's just another person we can add to the list to take out of Voldemort's hide in the end. I will defeat that monster.'_

Dobby appeared at Harry's elbow and said, "Mister Harry Potter, sir, when did you become an elf?"

"On my birthday. Apparently my family tree is riddled with descendants of royal elves. I am also part fae, but I'm not sure where exactly that comes from. Maybe I'll find out tomorrow. Dobby, do you know any unbreakable glamours? Dumbledore said that was how my dad managed to hide his heritage from everyone," said Harry.

"No sir, but why do you want to hide it? Royal elves are special," said Dobby.

"I already get gawked at enough for being the bloody Boy-Who-Lived (stupid name that it is). I just don't want to give people even more excuse to stare at me," said Harry.

"Well sir, I can only suggest strong concealing charms and temporary glamours right now. Sorry sir," said Dobby.

"It's alright Dobby. I'll probably just use a simple glamour tomorrow to hide my ears and hair. I get to go to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies. Well, thanks for the food Dobby, but I really need to be going now. Since I am at school I can actually get my summer work done this year. See ya Dobby," Harry said as he headed towards the door. He turned back and waved right before he left. He managed to make it all the way to the tower without seeing anyone else. Once in his room, he got all of his homework out trying to decide which one to tackle first.

"Let's see. I have a three-foot essay on healing potions and their properties for Potions class; a two-foot essay on healing charms for Professor Flitwick; and a two-foot essay on magical nature based creatures for DADA. I think we will start with the potions essay because that one will be a pain to finish," and with that said, Harry sat down and started to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After leaving Harry in the kitchens, Draco somehow ended up back in his room. He didn't even really remember the trip. All he could think about was the night his father had come home- the night his mother had died. Ever since that night, everything around him had seemed a little surreal. Sure his dad loved him and spoiled him rotten, but he just wasn't the hug and kiss type of father. That had always been mother's job and suddenly she was gone.

Opening his trunk, Draco searched the bottom until he found the family photo album he kept with him at school. The very first page had a smiling Lucius and Narcissa wearing school uniforms. Turning the pages, Draco saw various school photos of his parents and their friends. He then came to the wedding photos, followed by his baby pictures, and various pictures of him growing up. While his mother was in several of these photos, Lucius started appearing less and less. By the time he was eleven, Lucius stopped appearing at all. That was just another reason to hate the Dark Lord. He tried to turn a perfectly loving father into a monster.

Draco had tears running down his face while looking through the album when Lucius walked in the door. One look at Draco and he did something he hadn't done since Draco was six. He hugged and comforted his son. When Draco finally quit crying, Lucius pulled the photo album into his lap and started flipping pages. He finally realized just how much of his time the Dark Lord had taken away from his son's life. He looked over to talk to Draco but saw that he was already asleep so he got up and covered him with a blanket and left the room. He had a lot of atoning to do. He sighed and went to bed.

The next morning, Lucius was awake before Draco, so he went ahead and called a house elf for breakfast and waited on Draco to get up. When Draco came staggering out of his bedroom, Lucius just gestured for him to have a seat and eat. Once Draco looked a little more alive, Lucius said, "Draco, you need to get ready. We are going to Diagon Alley today with Minerva and Potter to get your school supplies."

"Why McGonagall? Why couldn't Uncle Sev take us?" asked Draco in a whine.

"Well, let's see. I have renounced all ties to the Dark Lord. Severus is a spy for Dumbledore and still has to deal with the lunatic. What would happen to him if Voldemort heard that he was seen in Diagon Alley with not only Harry Potter, the Dark Lord's greatest enemy by the way, but you and me, as well. Death would probably not be the worst punishment. No, McGonagall is the wisest choice because not only is she Deputy Headmistress, she is also Head of Gryffindor House, the house in which Potter still resides. We are merely unexpected guests," said Lucius.

"Whatever. I don't like McGonagall and I'm absolutely positive she doesn't like me. This is going to a miserable trip. Please say we don't have to stay with her the entire time," he begged.

"I imagine we can get away from her for little bit of the day. Not long, though, because as the saying goes 'there is safety in numbers,' and I want us to be as safe as possible," said Lucius.

"Fine. What time do we leave?" he asked right as Dumbledore's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Lucius, Draco come to my office so that you all can leave," he said.

"We'll be right up," he said and waited for Dumbledore to leave. "Come on. We have a long day ahead of us."

When Lucius and Draco finally got to Dumbledore's office, Albus handed Minerva a book and said, "This is the portkey to get you to and from Diagon Alley. It is command activated but only Minerva is authorized to activate it. Stay close together and come back immediately if you see any signs of danger."

Lucius, Draco, Harry, and McGonagall all touched the book while she tapped the book with her wand and said, "Portus."

With a nauseating pull of the navel, the four vanished from the office and landed in front of Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley. They all managed to actually stay on their feet, but Harry and Draco staggered a bit. It was only then that Draco noticed something wrong about Harry's appearance. Harry looked like his old self down to the glasses, baggy clothes, and messy hair. Before he could remark on that, Minerva ushered them into the bank to get the necessary funds for shopping.

Once down in the Potter vaults, Harry started sifting through the items, trying to find clues on his family. Scattered all around were various portraits, books, and furniture. He finally came upon an old battered book that said **Potter** on the front. Looking inside, the first thing he saw was his mum and dad's names. Flipping through the pages, he realized that this book was a detailed list of his ancestors. He tucked the book in his book to take back with him and searched around some more. The only other thing he found was an old photo album so he decided to take that as well.

Hurriedly shoving some galleons in his bag, Harry finally made his way back to the lobby of the bank to meet the rest of the group. Before he could make it to the lobby, however, Harry was pulled roughly to the side and spun around. He came face to face with an irritated blonde. He was about to demand to know what was going on when Draco started talking.

"Why do you look like that? And what took you so long? Why haven't you said a word to me all day?" he asked rapidly, getting increasingly agitated.

"One- I do not want people knowing about my inheritance at the moment. If Voldemort doesn't realize I have these extra abilities, I will have an advantage. Plus, I already get stared at quite enough as is. Two- I had to search the Potter vaults for any information about my inheritance. I wasn't exactly sure what to look for, but I found a book and a photo album. Three- When have I really had time to talk to anyone but the goblin taking me to the vault? You and your father went directly to your vault, and I went to mine. And did you have to be so rough?" said Harry peevishly.

"I was in a hurry. I wanted to nab you before you got the lobby. Oh well, now we have to go because father and McGonagall are over there waiting on us," said Draco.

Harry just growled softly and stalked over to his waiting companions. Draco followed shortly behind him. Once there, McGonagall just gestured towards the doors, and they all walked back to Diagon Alley.

"Next stop is Flourish and Blotts," said Minerva.

Going into Flourish and Blotts, Harry immediately went off in search of the books he would need so that he would hopefully have time to browse the books in search of better information about elves and fae. Of course, if he had bothered to unpack the gifts he had received for his birthday, he wouldn't have had to look nearly as hard. There was a reason Remus had given that particular book as a gift.

Harry had managed to find all the books on his list and only one book on fae when McGonagall tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you ready?" she asked. "We still have several stops."

"Yes, Professor," he replied and took his books up to the counter to pay for them. He was the last one to pay for his items. Once done, Minerva ushered them towards the apothecary to restock their potions ingredients. Fortunately, that only took a few minutes. The next stop was Madam Malkin's because Harry had to have new robes because of his growth spurt. They also had to visit a tailor for new clothes. Harry had decided that since he was of age and didn't have to worry about going back to the Dursleys, he might as well buy a wardrobe that actually fit. He didn't have to hide his money anymore.

By the time the entourage was done with their shopping, they were positively laden down with bags. Fortunately, Lucius and Minerva shrank all the bags for easier carrying (and good thing too). Suddenly they heard the crack of someone apparating. They all turned around only to find someone they positively loathed- Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Why if it isn't my traitorous nephew and his disloyal father. And who is this? Why hello wee little Potter. How is that worthless cousin of mine? Oh that's right- dead," she taunted.

Harry was absolutely fuming by the time her tirade ended. He was concentrating so hard that when he said, "Bella, you have a place reserved in hell, and I intend to send you there," a green portal opened behind her and a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her through the portal. She only had time for one scream before she was gone.

"What the hell just happened?" demanded Lucius.

"I don't know, exactly," said Harry still staring in shock at the spot Bella had just been. Then they heard more apparition cracks and five more Death Eaters appeared. "Professor, the portkey." Right as he said that, Minerva was separated from the other three. "We've gotta get to Hogwarts. Now!" Another portal opened in front of him. Not wasting any time, Harry just grabbed the Malfoys by the arm and dragged them towards the portal. "The portkey. Go!" And they stepped through the portal. A second later, they stepped out of the portal right into the entrance hall of Hogwarts. A few moments later, Minerva and Albus came running down the stairs.

"Good, you made it," Harry said right before he passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lucius managed to catch Harry before he hit the floor and picked him up to carry him to the infirmary. Poppy, upon seeing an unconscious Harry in Lucius Malfoy's arms, immediately rushed towards them. Lucius laid Harry on his normal bed and Poppy started her tests.

"What's wrong with him, Madam Pomfrey? I didn't see get hit with anything," asked Draco.

Poppy ignored the questions while she worked. After several minutes, she finally turned to the group. "Well, his magical levels are seriously depleted. What was he doing right before he fainted?"

"We were in Diagon Alley getting out school supplies when Aunt Bella showed up. She was taunting us, and Harry said 'Bella you have a place reserved in hell, and I intend to send you there,' and this green portal opened up right behind her. Then these arms reached out of the portal and dragged her in. After that, the portal disappeared. More Death Eaters showed up, another green portal appeared, and Harry grabbed my and my father's arm and dragged us into the portal. The next thing we know, we are standing in the entrance hall of Hogwarts. Then Harry passed out shortly after we got here," said Draco in a rush.

Lucius was staring at Harry remembering what Draco had told him the other night. At the present moment, Harry didn't look at all like an elf. And those powers he displayed didn't belong to any race of elf he had ever seen. "I thought you said he was an elf, Draco," said Lucius turning to his son.

"He is. Right now he's wearing a glamour and using concealing charms. He said he didn't want to give people even more reason to gawk at him. We researched elves, though, and the ability to create portals never came up," said Draco.

"Well the ability to create portals comes from his fae inheritance, not his elfin inheritance," explained Albus, casting finite incantatem and revealing Harry's true appearance.

"His fae inheritance? He never said a word about a fae inheritance," said Draco a trifle indignantly.

"I'm actually rather surprised he said anything about any of his inheritance. He was hoping to hide it to give him an advantage over Voldemort," said Albus.

"Well I kind of ran into him the morning after we arrived and saw him in elf mode. We ended up spending most of the day in the library researching about elves and not once did he mention fae in any conversation," said Draco.

"Well I believe that Harry conjured the portals because of the sheer magnitude of his emotions. In Bellatrix Lestrange's case, she is the only person Harry hates as much, if not more, than Voldemort. Now the fae have the ability to create portals to other dimensions as well as different locations on the same dimensional plane. Hell is just another dimension, and Harry's fervent desire to send Bellatrix to that location caused the creation of that particular portal. You said a pair of arms pulled Bellatrix into the portal?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, the portal opened directly behind her and the arms just pulled her in before she could even struggle," said Lucius, staring at Harry's true form curiously. "Do you believe they were some kind of demons?"

"Yes, actually I do believe that, though I don't know why a demonic creature would bother to help a wizard in any way," he replied.

"Do you think it might have something to do with Harry's affinity for predatory beasts?" asked Draco.

"What do you mean?" asked Albus.

"When we were researching about royal elves, we discovered that those cool streaks through his hair are actually elfin power markers. The colour indicates the branch of power and the amount of said colour indicate power level. In other words, the more strands of coloured hair, the stronger the corresponding power. Harry has red and silver streaks. And as you can see, he has an abundance of both colours coursing through his hair. The red streaks show a power over predatory beasts and the silver streaks show a power of healing. I just thought that maybe demons fell under the predatory beast category," said Draco.

"I don't know the answer to that," said Albus. "Well right now there's nothing to do but wait for him to awaken. Let me know if anything changes, Poppy." Poppy just nodded and Albus swept from the room.

Lucius and Draco were about to leave the infirmary as well when they heard from behind them, "I think a kitten has more strength than I do at the moment." They turned around and saw Harry staring at the ceiling. "That figures. I'm in my second most used bed at Hogwarts." Draco couldn't help but snicker at the reference of Harry's frequency to the infirmary. This, of course, turned Harry's attention to the Malfoys.

"Care to tell me what happened? My recollection is a bit hazy," asked Harry.

"You managed to get us to Hogwarts and then promptly passed out. Madam Pomfrey said you used too much magic. And while we're on the subject of magic, is there anything you forgot to mention while we were researching? Say something like a fae inheritance?" asked Draco sarcastically.

"Have you told me all of your secrets?" he asked. When Draco lifted his nose in the air, Harry just snorted, "I thought not. I wasn't ready for you to know. If I hadn't given the secret away at Diagon Alley, you still wouldn't know. I am still learning about you. You can't just expect me to tell you everything, especially given our past relationship." With that said he looked around to see who was left in the room but only saw Lucius. "Who brought me here?"

"Father did," said Draco still a bit miffed.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Lucius, just call me Lucius. I would say we're even. You got Draco and me away from the Death Eaters, I saved you from cracking your skull on the floor," he said.

Harry just smiled slightly at that. He was saved from having to say anymore when he saw Madam Pomfrey coming towards them. "Long time no see, Poppy," he teased.

"Yeah, a whole day away from the infirmary. That has to be a new record, right?" she returned.

"What can I say? This is my second favourite bed. We should just put my name on it," he said.

The Malfoys decided now would be a good time to leave. Draco said, "Harry, I'll see you tomorrow. Father and I are going to go put our things away (I can't believe we managed to keep a hold of them during the crisis) and eat dinner." Harry nodded and they left.

"Decided to try your fae powers?" asked Poppy.

"Well, it wasn't a conscious decision on my part. I was just so angry with Bellatrix. She laughed about Sirius being dead. All I could think about was that she deserved to go someplace where she would be eternally tormented. That is my idea of a perfect hell for her. I was just as surprised as she was when that portal opened, but I can't say that I'm sorry. The other portal was created because I was so desperate to get us back here. We had gotten separated from Professor McGonagall, and we had five Death Eaters about to attack. I wasn't even sure the portal would take us to Hogwarts but I wasn't about to stay where I was. I just grabbed the Malfoys and pulled them with me. It's a good thing that we did end up here, right?" he explained.

"It is a good thing. If you had ended up anywhere else, you wouldn't have had to worry about Death Eaters, but you would have to worry about angry Malfoys," she said lightly.

"I think I would rather take on the Death Eaters if that's the alternative," he joked.

Poppy smiled and said, "You have to spend the night here. If your power levels are up in the morning, you can leave then. I'll have a house elf bring you dinner. Make sure you eat plenty. You're still too skinny. Just call if you need anything."

"Thanks, Poppy," he said.

"You're welcome. Now behave," she said as she walked back to her office.

Harry managed to eat most of the food the house elf had brought him. He saw the pyjamas lying at the foot of the bed and decided now was as good a time as any to change into his nightclothes. It was still rather early, but he was really tired. Once changed, he got back in the bed and was asleep within minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning, Harry awakened when the house elf brought him some breakfast. After thanking the house elf, Harry practically inhaled his food. He was absolutely starving. He was just finishing the last bite when Poppy walked in the room to check his magic levels. She stopped in surprise when she saw the empty tray because she knew that Harry never ate a lot at a single sitting.

"Hungry were you?" she asked.

"Hungry isn't the word for it. I was starving to death," said Harry almost seriously.

"You seriously depleted your energy yesterday by creating those portals. You definitely need the food to restock," she said as she was running her tests. "Well I am happy to report that you are healthy enough to leave the hospital wing. Just take it easy for a day or two and eat high-energy foods. See me immediately if you feel at all bad."

"Thanks, Poppy," he said and immediately got off the bed, gathered his things, and took off towards Gryffindor tower. Once in the dorm, he enlarged all of his purchases and put them away. He then decided to take a shower since he had been in the hospital wing all night.

When he got to the showers, he noticed that the glamours and concealing charms had already been removed and looked himself over to make sure there was no additional damage. Satisfied that everything was all right, he hurriedly took a shower. Walking out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his hips, Harry went to his wardrobe to find something to wear. As he was debating on which outfit to choose, he heard someone banging on the portrait door. Making his way to the door, totally forgetting that he was only wearing water and a towel, and asked who it was.

"Harry, let me in. I want to talk to you," said Draco.

"You know you're not supposed to be in here, so why should I let you in?" said Harry.

"It's not like there's anyone else there. Just let me in. Good grief," said Draco in exasperation.

"Fine, fine," he said and opened the door to let Draco in.

Draco climbed through the portrait entrance and looked at Harry. He almost swallowed his tongue when he did. Harry was absolutely gorgeous. His wet hair had been pulled over his shoulder and was dripping water down his delectable chest; his elfin features were back (he just loved those sexy ears); and he was bare all over except for a tiny scrap of material around his hips. He almost pounced on his delicious elf right then and there. He probably would have if Harry hadn't started talking to him.

"Malfoy, what is wrong with you? All you have done is stand there since I let you in. I thought you wanted to talk," said Harry trying to get his attention.

"What? Did you say something?" asked Draco a little dazedly.

"What is your problem? You are the one who insisted we had to talk, so talk," he said irritably.

"As much as I hate to suggest this because I am definitely enjoying the view, you might want to put some clothes on, especially if you actually want me to listen to what is said instead of thinking about what I could do to that gorgeous body of yours," said Draco still staring at said body as if it were a feast he was dying to consume.

Harry looked down and realized that he was only wearing a towel and blushed a bright red. He turned around quickly and started back towards his dorm only to feel warm hands caressing his back directly over his wing tattoos.

"Wow, this tattoo actually feels feathery," said Draco, still tracing the wings in awe.

"They feel like feathers to you?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. Where did you get the tattoo?" he asked.

"They're not really tattoos. Those are my wings, and they came with my fae inheritance," Harry explained.

"Cool. Have they appeared yet?" he asked excitedly.

"Just once. I was in the infirmary on my birthday and when I got really angry they appeared. They're taller than I am," said Harry.

Harry should have just saved his breath with that last comment because once again Draco wasn't listening. He was too busy caressing his elf's back and enjoying the different textures of feathers and smooth silky skin. He turned Harry around, framed his face with his hands, and leaned in for a kiss. Placing his lips on the petal softness of Harry's lips, he was lost. Running his tongue on Harry's bottom lip got him entrance to the mouth he longed to possess. Tangling his tongue with his elf's, he pulled Harry's body completely against his.

Soon Harry had his arms wrapped around Draco's neck, and Draco's arms were around Harry's waist holding him as close as possible. Finally breaking the kiss due to the need for oxygen, Harry buried his face in Draco's neck, licking the skin to see how he tasted. Draco, on the other hand, found his mouth near one of those delectable ears and immediately took advantage of the proximity. Using his tongue to trace the shell of the elf's ear from the pointy tip to the ear lobe, Draco contentedly explored his elf. All Harry could do was shudder in pleasure. His ears were one of the most sensitive spots of his body. After Draco did this several times, Harry started kissing, nipping, and licking a path down Draco's throat. When he got to the hollow of his throat, he dipped and swirled his tongue around the intriguing indention, then playfully licked and nipped underneath his chin. Draco was soon the one shuddering in pleasure. Deciding to stop before things got too far, Draco lifted Harry's face and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before stepping back.

"You'd better go put some clothes on now. I'll just wait for you outside, okay," said Draco huskily.

"Okay," said Harry still panting slightly. He then ran back up the stairs to the dorms to get dressed. He just grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and hurriedly put them on. He almost forgot his shoes until his bare feet hit the cold floor so he quickly put socks and trainers on before running back down the stairs and going out the portrait door.

Draco turned to around when the door opened and almost groaned. "You're trying to kill me aren't you? Is this revenge for all the things I did to you in the past?"

Harry just stared at him in utter confusion. He hadn't done anything to him. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

Draco just shook his head. Harry was just too cute. He didn't even realize how incredibly sexy he was, and Draco dreaded the start of school because then everyone else would see how gorgeous his elf had become. He was not going to handle that well, he could already tell.

"Where are we going and what was so important that you had to barge in my rooms to get me?" Harry asked as they walked down the corridor.

"We're going by my rooms to get Father, then we are going to the Great Hall to eat lunch," said Draco.

"Then you'll tell me what was so important?" he asked.

"Yes. You can wait that long can't you?" he asked teasingly.

"Apparently better than you can. I'm not the one barging in your room," teased Harry.

"Yeah, whatever," he said as they neared the Malfoy suite.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When they entered the Malfoy suite, they found that Lucius had already left. Shrugging their shoulders, Draco and Harry just made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. By the time they got there, Albus, Minerva, Lucius, Snape, and Poppy were already there so they just made their way to the table and sat down.

This was the first time Lucius had seen Harry in full elf mode. He had to admit that Draco hadn't exaggerated his description at all. It was a little embarrassing to find a man his son's age that attractive. He finally looked at his son in greeting only to find him smirking. In typical Malfoy fashion he just sneered, put his nose in the air, and turned back to his dinner.

Draco thought it was hilarious that Lucius had been that affected by Harry's presence. It wasn't often that he got to see his father disconcerted like that. Of course, if he openly enjoyed the state his father was in too much, he might just be murdered in his sleep (ha ha).

Harry, on the other, was completely oblivious to the stares and undertones between Lucius and Draco. He was solely focused on his food. Apparently depleting your magical reserves as much as he had was conducive to a healthy appetite. He finally looked away from his food only to find Draco, Lucius, Snape, and Poppy all staring at for various reasons.

"Why are you all staring at me?" he asked in confusion.

"I'm just glad to see your appetite is still so healthy. You have to replace your energy, and I don't want to have to see you in the infirmary again before school starts," said Poppy.

"I just think you're sexy and Father just hasn't seen you without the glamours," said Draco to a blushing Harry.

"I heard about what happened at Diagon Alley. Are you planning on practicing to develop your newfound powers or just wing it and hope for the best?" asked Snape seriously. Fortunately for Harry, Snape had forgiven him for the pensieve incident in 5th year. Of course, it may have had something to do with the fact that Harry had found him in the Forbidden Forest after a Death Eater meeting on the verge of bleeding to death with a multitude of broken bones. He had managed to get him to the infirmary in time and stayed with him over the next three nights when they were sure he would live. After that, the pettiness went to the wayside, in private at least. They still maintained the façade of hatred for the benefit of the Slytherins but it was just that, a façade.

"I plan on practicing, of course, but you know Poppy would kill me if I didn't at least get my energy levels back to normal before I started depleting them again. She would make Voldemort's torture look tame in comparison," said Harry teasingly while smirking at Poppy. She just smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow, see what I mean?"

"Just as long as you are planning to train those powers. Just call if you need my help," said Snape.

"Hey Severus, can you come with me to the Forbidden Forest? I want to test the control over predatory beasts and how far that control extends, but I don't want to go by myself in case something goes wrong," asked Harry.

"I can't tomorrow because I have to restock Poppy's potions for the infirmary, but I should be able to help the day after that," he replied.

"That will work. This way I can finish up the rest of my homework tonight and tomorrow and devote the rest of my time to practicing," said Harry enthusiastically.

"And me. Don't forget to devote some time to me," said Draco. "I want to explore those feathers some more."

"Feathers? Harry, did your wings emerge again?" asked Poppy.

"No, ma'am. Draco said the tattoos felt like real feathers," he said.

"You just touched his tattoos and you felt feathers?" Poppy reiterated.

"Yes, ma'am. It was really cool because I would feel feathers and when I moved off the tattoo I felt skin," said Draco.

"Is something wrong, Poppy? You look a little worried," asked Harry.

It was a good thing everyone had finished eating by this point because Poppy stood up and said, "All of you follow me. I want to check something, and I need all of you there." When they reached the doors of the Great Hall, they saw Remus Lupin coming in the doors to the entrance hall.

"Moony!" Harry yelled and took off towards the werewolf. Remus turned at the sound of his name and caught Harry as he literally threw himself into the werewolf's arms for a big hug. When Harry finally let go and stepped back, Remus could only stare at Harry in shock.

"Wow Harry, you look so different. That elfin inheritance really agrees with you," he said.

"That's not the only inheritance I received. I also managed to come into a fae inheritance. Do you know which side of the family donated that into my lineage?" asked Harry.

"A fae inheritance. I know for a fact that the Potters have only elfin and wizard blood in their family. It had to have come from your mother but I don't really know how because everyone thought she was muggle born," said Remus.

"Well since you're here, you may as well follow the rest of us to the infirmary," said Poppy as she started back towards the hospital wing fully expecting the rest of the group to follow.

"What's wrong? Who's hurt?" asked Remus looking at Harry.

"Don't look at me like that. It's not my fault," said Harry defensively. "Why does everyone always stare at me when someone says infirmary? It does not always involve me."

"No, not always. Just 99.99 of the time," teased Draco.

"Ha ha, you are so bloody funny," said Harry. He then promptly put his nose in the air in perfect Malfoy fashion and stalked after Poppy leaving everyone else in his dust.

The rest of the group just snickered and followed at a more leisurely pace. By the time they had reached the infirmary, Poppy had managed to take Harry's shirt and had him seated on his bed. She also had her wand out running tests to see if his energy levels were completely normal again. "Your energy levels are actually higher than they have been in the past. As long as you don't drain them as much as you did yesterday, you shouldn't have any problems."

"What happened yesterday and why aren't you wearing a shirt?" asked Remus.

"Yesterday is a long story, and I will talk to you later and tell you all about it. The reason I'm not wearing a shirt is because of these," he said as he turned around and showed Moony the wing tattoos on his back.

"When did this happen?" he asked as he reached a hand to touch the tattoo. The skin felt perfectly normal to him.

"They appeared when I came into my inheritance. They are actual wings but I've only sprouted the wings once, and I was really angry. I imagine if I practice enough, I'll be able to call them out whenever I want," explained Harry.

"What do you feel when you touch the tattoo, Remus?" asked Poppy.

"I just feel his skin. Why?" he replied.

"Albus, you try," she said.

Dumbledore touched the tattoo and said, "I just felt his skin."

"Severus"

"Skin"

"Draco"

"Feathers"

"Lucius"

Lucius tentatively reached out and touched the tattoo. When he felt a feathery sensation he almost jerked his hand back. He caressed Harry's back from one side of the tattoo to the other, delighting in the feel of the extraordinarily soft feathers. He was so engrossed in the sensations that he didn't immediately respond. Instead Draco, who had been watching the entire time and had experienced a similar reaction, answered for him, "Feathers."

"What does that mean?" asked Harry. "Why do some people feel feathers but others don't?"

"I don't really know. I'll have to do a little research. I'll let you know when I find out something," said Albus.

"Okay Lucius, you can quit touching his back now," said Remus.

Lucius just reluctantly pulled his hand away before turning to sneer at Remus. Remus just growled and went to stand in front of Harry. Draco just rolled his eyes and said, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night, Draco. Mr. Malfoy," said Harry.

As soon as the Malfoys were gone, Remus turned to Harry and said "What in the world is going on? What happened yesterday and what is going on with you and the Malfoys?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry stared at Remus for a few minutes before saying, "Do you mind if I put a shirt on first? I would be more comfortable. We should also go to the dorms. It's a bit more comfortable there."

"Fine. You had just better explain things satisfactorily once we get there. No more putting it off," said Remus.

They were at the Fat Lady's portrait within minutes. When she started to say something to Harry, he just shook his head and jerked his head towards Remus in exasperation. She rolled her eyes and opened the door. Harry immediately headed towards the couch and flopped down. Remus took an armchair directly across from him and raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to speak.

"Yesterday Professor McGonagall escorted Lucius, Draco, and me to Diagon Alley to buy our school supplies. Unfortunately we encountered a few problems. Bella the Bitch showed up and started taunting the Malfoys. Then she started on about Sirius. I just kept getting more and more angry. I finally told her she had a place reserved in hell and that I fully intended on sending her there. When I said that, something strange happened. A green portal opened up right behind her and then a pair of arms pulled her in. Then more Death Biters (cowards that they are) showed up and the Malfoys and I got separated from McGonagall, who incidentally had the portkey. I was desperate to get back to Hogwarts and somehow created another portal, grabbed the Malfoys and pulled them into the portal with me. Fortunately, the portal actually did open into Hogwarts. Then I passed out."

"Draco and I have become friends, though it's developed a bit more than I expected. He and I have spent quite a bit of time together in the last few days. He helped me research about royal elves and he hasn't been the prat that he's been the last six years. I don't know what you mean about the Malfoys as in plural, Lucius and Draco. I am only involved with Draco,"

"Then what was that in the infirmary? Lucius was caressing your back and you didn't say a word to stop him," said Remus.

"Moony, I didn't stop anyone from touching my back," Harry said defensively.

"No one else caressed your back like that either," said Remus. "He was **caressing** your back, not just touching."

"I don't know. It was relaxing. It's not like he's trying to seduce me or anything. Good grief, the man can't stand me. He hates me almost as much as old snake-face does," said Harry.

"That's not what it looked like to me," Remus insisted.

"Well I don't know what to tell you. That was the first time we had even seen each other since the Diagon Alley incident. We haven't spoken more than five words to each since he's been here. Now if that is all you wanted to talk about, I still have two essays I need to finish," said Harry. When Remus just shook his head, Harry headed towards the stairs to the dorms. Once he reached the stairs he turned back and said, "Night Moony. I really am glad to see you." Moony smiled and Harry went up to his room.

DHDH

Down the corridor in the Malfoy suite, Lucius and Draco were also having a discussion. "The memorial service will be in two days at Malfoy Manor. Apparently the entire Order has been invited. Have you asked Potter yet?" asked Lucius.

"Not yet. I keep getting distracted," he replied sheepishly.

"Distracted? Whatever. We will be using a portkey to arrive at the Manor because the anti-apparition wards are still in place to keep out uninvited guests and the floo network has been disabled. Am I missing anything?" said Lucius.

"No, everything is set for the memorial service. I want to talk about something else. What are you going to do about Harry?" he asked.

"What do you mean? I'm not going to do anything about Harry. In case you missed the update, I no longer work for the Dark Lord, so why would I do anything to the person who is supposed to save us?" Lucius replied.

"Not what I meant and you know it. Do you actually believe I didn't notice what happened tonight? You were staring at Harry like he was an oasis in the middle of a desert. And what about the incident in the infirmary? You're just lucky Lupin didn't rip your arm off," said Draco.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I only stared at Potter for a few seconds and that was only because he looks totally different than I remembered. I also only did what I was told to do in the infirmary. Poppy told me to touch his back to see what I felt," said Lucius.

"Yeah, and you were so engrossed in what you were doing that I had to answer for you," said Draco.

"And how did you know what I felt?" asked Lucius.

"Well, I went to talk to Harry earlier today. He opened the door wearing nothing but a towel, and when he turned to back upstairs, I saw the tattoos and just couldn't resist touching. I also felt the feathers. It was really cool," said Draco leaving out a lot of what happened.

"I was just surprised at how they felt, that's all," said Lucius.

"Whatever. I know better though. Anyway, I still have essays to complete so I am going to my room," he said and left Lucius to his thoughts.

"There is no way that Draco is right. I cannot possibly want that little brat. I mean, for one my wife just died. I might not have been in love with her, but she was a part of my life for nearly twenty years. That brat is also my son's age. He is far too young for me, plus he's involved with said son. Just because I was fascinated with the feathers doesn't mean anything," he said to himself before retiring for the night.

DHDH

Down in the dungeons, Severus was also contemplating his situation. He was going to have to inform Dumbledore that he could no longer spy for him. Voldemort had given him an ultimatum. He either had to bring him Potter or Lucius. If he failed in that task, his death was assured. Since he couldn't very well do either one, he really couldn't go back. Coming to this decision he walked to the fireplace and firecalled Albus.

"Albus, I need to talk to you immediately. It's rather important," he said.

"Well, come on through. We'll have tea," said Albus.

Severus immediately stepped through the fireplace into Dumbledore's office. Going directly to the chair in front of Albus' desk, he sat and waited for Dumbledore to speak.

"What is the problem, dear boy?" he asked after a moment.

"I can no longer spy for Order," said Severus and held up a hand before Albus could speak. "The Dark Lord gave me an ultimatum after Narcissa died. He knew Lucius would run directly to you for protection, so he ordered me to bring either Potter or Lucius to him. I am the only one who has access to both of them, especially since Bella disappeared and the other Death Eaters that attacked them at Diagon Alley failed to capture them. If I don't do that, my life is forfeit. And before you even ask, it would be more to your benefit to keep Lucius here because he was, after all, the Dark Lord's right hand man. He can give you information to which I have never had access. My only recourse is to openly betray the Dark Lord."

"I see. This will handicap the Order a bit. You were our only source of information on Voldemort's activities, but you are right. I cannot ask you to go back to report to him. You will, of course, have to stay either here at the school or at Grimmauld Place at all times. If that is all?" he asked. After receiving a nod from Severus, he stood and escorted him back to the fireplace. "I have a lot to do. I will see you tomorrow. I will also need you to attend Narcissa's memorial service at Malfoy Manor. The entire Order will be attending."

Severus nodded once again before stepping in the fireplace and flooing back to his quarters. He still had several things to do before going to bed. He was probably going to be up all night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning, Harry was rudely awakened when a certain werewolf crept into the dormitory and proceeded to dump ice-cold water (there were still chunks of ice in that water) all over the bed. Harry jumped out of that bed so quickly it took a few moments to realize he had yet to hit the floor. Remus looked up and saw Harry hovering several feet off the floor via gorgeous black, silver, and green wings.

"Remus, what the hell was that for?" Harry demanded huffily. Remus didn't answer because he was too busy staring at Harry's wings. Harry finally noticed that he seemed to be taller than Moony and looked down, only to notice a large amount of empty space between his feet and the floor. He finally landed on the ground and consciously retracted his wings. That was all that was needed to break Moony's silence.

"That was different. I expected you to jump out of bed, but the flying was unanticipated. I do love the wings, though," said Remus conversationally.

"Must be my fight or flight instincts, literally," said Harry wryly. "Now would you like to explain why you had to come into my dorm and pour ice water all over me?"

"Well, I thought we might spend the day together. It has been a while since I've seen you. Plus, I want to test these new powers you have," said Remus.

"All you had to do was ask. Drastic measures were not needed. Now if that was all, I am going to take a quick shower. How about I meet you in the Room of Requirements?" he said.

"Fine, be there in an hour," said Remus as he headed for the door.

Harry just sighed before heading for the shower. Hurrying with the shower, he quickly got dressed, and rushed to the Room of Requirements. Remus, of course, was already waiting, and wonderful man that he was, he had food waiting. Harry thankfully sat down and started eating.

"I think this is the most I have ever seen you eat," said Remus, looking in awe at the amount of food Harry was packing away.

"Well, Poppy says I have to keep my energy levels up and apparently my new magic uses a lot of energy. I have to replace that energy somehow," said Harry, still eating.

"Just let me know when you're done and we can get started," said Remus as he picked up his book and started reading.

After another five minutes of silence as Harry finished his breakfast, he was finally full. "Okay, what do you want to first?" he asked.

"What new powers have you discovered?" asked Remus.

"Draco and I researched about royal elves in the library, and we found that these nifty coloured streaks all through my hair actually indicate what branch of power I can use and the strength of said power. You notice that I have an awful lot of red and silver streaks in my hair? Well, the red indicates a power over predatory beasts, and the silver indicates a strength in healing. The more streaks of colour, the stronger the ability. I haven't really worked on the elfin powers yet. Severus said he would go to the Forbidden Forest tomorrow to practice with the predatory beast power, though. The only fae power I have used is the portals and that was totally by accident, unless you count the wings, and that was by accident too," said Harry.

"Did you read that book I got you for your birthday? Elves and fae are considered nature-based magical creatures. What I mean by that is, nature-based magical creatures usually have limited control over things like plants, animals, and the elements. Elves, for example, can usually make plant-life grow in even the most barren of deserts. The fae, on the other hand, have limited sway over certain elements like water or air," asked Remus.

Harry ducked his head sheepishly and said, "Actually, no. I had just gotten my gifts when this whole inheritance thing started, and I was unconscious for most of the night. When awoke, I was in the infirmary and all of my things had been packed and sent to the dorms, and when I actually did work on my homework, I put the most difficult and boring essays first. I know. I'm just making excuses."

"Well, you have had an eventful summer and there's still a few weeks left. Why don't we start practice tomorrow, and you go read that book I got you. It will also help with your DADA essay," said Remus.

"Okay. Oh and thanks, Moony. For everything," said Harry, running to the door and heading back towards the tower. Once he was back in his dorm, he immediately went to his trunk and found the book Moony had given him. It took him three hours to finish the book. By the time he had finished the last page, Harry had decided to go ahead and write the essay assigned as well, which took another two hours. As he was writing the last sentence, he once again heard someone banging on the portrait door. Carefully setting the parchment aside to dry, Harry made his way down the stairs to see who was making all the noise.

"Who is it?" he yelled through the door.

"Open the door, Harry," said Draco irritably.

Harry hurriedly opened the door and immediately asked, "What's wrong? What happened? Are you alright?"

Draco stared at him for a moment before deliberately closing the door and stepping closer to Harry. "What's wrong? What happened? Am I alright?" he asked incredulously. "The questions should be, Where have you been? Why were you not present for lunch? What did that mangy werewolf do to you?"

"I've been here reading a book for my DADA essay and also completing said essay. I wasn't at lunch because I was busy and didn't realize that much time had passed, and Moony didn't do anything to me. He just reminded me that I had a good source of research material on hand that I had forgotten about," said Harry defensively. "I was going to practice with him this morning, but he decided I should read that book first, so we put off practice until tomorrow. Severus is also supposed to help me tomorrow, as well."

"They can't. That's one of the reasons I needed to find you. Mother's memorial service is tomorrow, and the entire Order will be at Malfoy Manor. I came to invite you as well," said Draco.

"Are you sure I should be there? I would have thought your father would have disapproved of my presence to such a personal event," said Harry hesitantly.

"Father already said it was alright to invite you. Are you going?" asked Draco.

"Yes, I'll go," said Harry.

"Okay. Did you finish your essay?" he asked.

"Yes. Do you want to borrow that book? It was really helpful, especially since it had more detailed descriptions of royal elves and fae than any of the other books we read," said Harry.

"Sure. That's the only essay I haven't done," he said.

"Well, wait right here and I'll get that book for you," said Harry before running up the stairs. He was back in minutes and handed the book to Draco. "Here you go. Now that I'm done with the essay, I think I will go to the kitchens and get something to eat. I don't want Poppy to hunt me done because I missed a meal. I'll see you later."

Once Draco and Harry had left the tower, Draco headed towards the Malfoy suite and Harry headed towards the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen, the only house elf he saw was Dobby. "Hello, Dobby. I missed lunch. Would you mind terribly getting me something to eat? Poppy will kill me if I miss any more meals."

"Yes, Harry Potter sir. Right away, sir," said Dobby enthusiastically as he rushed to obey. Before long, Harry had enough food in front of him to feed a small army. Once he was full, Harry just asked, "Do you mind if I take some of this food with me? I still have a lot to do, and I would like to have some food on hand just in case I miss dinner."

"Yes, sir. Of course. Take as much as you need," said Dobby helpfully.

"Thanks, Dobby," said Harry as he gathered food in a basket. "Good night, Dobby."

"Good night, Harry Potter," said Dobby.

Harry took his food back to the dorm and decided he would practice a little before bed. He concentrated on his wings first. He practiced sprouting and retracting his wings for an hour before he was satisfied that they would work on command. He then moved onto seeing if he could control any elements. After well over an hour with no results, he was starting to get hot and irritable. He thought he was going to have to take a cold shower to cool down, when a misty breeze flowed through the dorm. It wasn't a very strong wind, but it was better than nothing. Now he was tired and hungry so he quickly ate, took a shower, and went to bed.

The next morning, Harry had just gotten dressed when he heard someone banging on the door again. Running down the steps he opened the door saying, "Draco do you have to bang so loud...ly." He blushed a bright red when he saw that Lucius had been banging on the door instead. "I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I thought Draco was the culprit once again."

"Quite alright. The service starts in one hour. You need to be in the Great Hall in fifteen minutes," he said.

"Thanks. I'll be there on time," said Harry, still blushing slightly. Lucius just nodded and walked back towards his suite. Harry shut the door, ran back upstairs to get his black robes, and headed towards the Great Hall. The colour still hadn't left his cheeks when Draco showed up.

"What's wrong, Harry? Are you getting sick?" he asked in concern.

"No, I just embarrassed myself," said Harry, ducking his head.

"How did you do that?" asked Draco.

"Your father was knocking on the portrait door this morning, and I thought it was you. I didn't exactly yell at him, but it was close," he explained. Draco just smirked and patted his elf's shoulder in mock sympathy.

"Is everyone here? We will have to use portkeys to get to the Manor because the anti-apparition wards and floo restrictions are in place," asked Albus. "Right then, get in groups of three and safe journey."

"Come on," said Draco, pulling Harry towards Lucius. Lucius tapped the portkey and with a jerk, they landed in the Manor's ballroom. Harry, of course, lost his balance immediately (he really hated portkeys) and bumped into Lucius. Fortunately, Draco caught both of their arms before they could go crashing to the ground. Harry just muttered a sorry while blushing once again. Soon afterwards, everyone else had arrived.

The memorial service was conducted with no problems or uninvited guests, and soon the whole entourage was back at Hogwarts having lunch in the Great Hall. Harry still couldn't look at Lucius without blushing. He was absolutely mortified. As soon as he could leave and still be polite, he was out the door in a flash. He went straight to the Room of Requirements because he knew Moony would eventually look for him there. He was staring out of the window that had appeared when he decided he wanted a view of the lake when the door opened behind him. Harry, still staring out of the window, just asked, "Did you talk to Severus about going to the Forbidden Forest to help with the training?" When he didn't immediately get a response, he finally looked towards the door. Instead of Moony, both Malfoys were standing there. The now familiar blush flared to life on his cheeks and he said, "I'm sorry. I thought Remus had arrived."

"Well, I asked him where you had gone, and he gave me directions," said Draco.

"What did you need?" asked Harry.

"I read that entire book last night and just wanted to know if I could go to the forest and watch your training," he explained.

"Oh. I don't mind but it's really up to Severus and Moony," said Harry shrugging.

"Uncle Sev said it was fine with him. His exact words were 'You may actually learn something new.' Father is also going. He wants to see what kind of new powers you have," said Draco, smirking when his father glared at him.

"Did he tell you what time to meet him there?" he asked.

"He said to be there in twenty minutes or you forfeit the vast amounts of knowledge he could contribute," said Lucius speaking up for the first time. Of course, when Harry just stared at him like he had grown another head, he finally added, "Don't look at me like that. Those were his words not mine."

Harry just snickered for a moment before doubling over in laughter. "Ha ha ha. The vast amounts of knowledge he could contribute. I swear he sounds like Dumbledore. Let's go then. I would hate to forfeit that knowledge."

Harry, Draco, and Lucius walked to the entrance hall and saw Moony and Severus waiting for them. "Did you find him alright?" Moony asked Draco. Draco just nodded and they all headed towards the Forbidden Forest. They walked for about fifteen minutes before finally stopping. Severus raised his wand and cast a summoning spell for any wolves in the area. They were soon surrounded by several wolves, and the wolves were not happy. Harry's magic instinctively reached towards the wolves and emitted a soothing blue pulse of light. Soon the wolves were perfectly calm and sitting on the ground. Remus decided to test him a little more by lunging towards Harry as if attacking. Harry's magic immediately wrapped around Remus with that same blue pulsing light, and Remus sat on the ground hard.

Harry rushed to Remus and asked, "Are you alright? I didn't mean to that. You just lunged at me and ... that." Harry was about to panic. He was so afraid that his magic had done something bad to Remus, and he couldn't even tell them how it happened.

"I'm fine, Harry. That was absolutely incredible," said Remus, still a bit dazed.

"Huh?" was all Harry could say. Severus and Draco just rolled their eyes at his eloquence.

"When that magic wrapped around me like that, it just sent pulses of the most soothing, calming feelings imaginable. The wolf was suddenly happy almost," explained Remus. "The biggest thing, though, is that the calming effect wasn't just on the wolf. It calmed me down completely as well."

"Well that makes sense, sort of," said Draco slowly. "I mean, when man is about to attack, can he not be considered predatory?"

"I guess when you put it that way, it does make sense," said Lucius.

"Okay, if you are all going to get philosophical, I want to go back to Hogwarts where I can at least be comfortable," said Harry. They all agreed and started back to school. It took them a few minutes to realize that the wolves Harry had calmed so successfully were following them through the forest. Harry cautiously walked up to the wolf closest to him and slowly reached to pet his head. He almost jerked his hand back when the wolf moved and shoved his head into Harry's palm.

"Oh look. Harry has a new friend," said Draco, smirking at Harry the whole time.

"Shut up, Draco," said Harry as he continued to pet the wolf. He smirked when Draco took a step closer and the wolf growled at him, causing him to take a quick step back. Harry just gave one last pet and returned to the rest of the group. The wolves howled and ran back into the forest. "Well that was interesting," he said and with that he continued towards the edge of the forest. They finally managed to make it back to Hogwarts before splitting up to change and wash before dinner.

Harry hurried back to the Great Hall and managed to get there before everyone but Albus and Minerva. When Poppy arrived, she just smiled in greeting. Finally Lucius and Draco, then Severus, and lastly Remus arrived. Harry was practically bouncing in his seat because he was starving. As soon as the food appeared, he started loading his plate. After ten minutes of continuous eating, he finally paused long enough to notice the stares. He just scowled and kept eating. He had eaten twice the amount of everyone else there by the time he was done. He pushed his plate away, excused himself, and was gone before anyone could get a word in edgewise.

Harry hadn't been in his room long before someone was banging on the portrait door. He just wearily walked down the stairs and opened the door. Draco didn't say word, he just pushed his way into the room. Once he saw how tired Harry looked, he ushered Harry upstairs, made sure he got changed for bed, and pushed him into bed. Harry was out in minutes. Draco leaned down and kissed his forehead, but when he straightened up to leave, he found he couldn't. Harry had grabbed a hold of his hair and robe and didn't seem inclined to let go. Draco ended up just getting into the bed with the elf and was immediately used as a pillow. Harry's head moved to his shoulder and he draped an arm and a leg over him. Draco just smiled at the cute little elf and was soon asleep as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Harry woke up the next morning to a feeling of warmth and contentment. He couldn't remember ever feeling as comfortable upon waking as he did now. He didn't really realize what was causing that feeling until he moved to get out of bed only to have a pair of muscular arms tighten around him and pull him closer. Tentatively turning his head to see who had a hold of him, Harry found himself looking into a pair of sleepy grey eyes. "Uh, Draco? What are you doing here?" he asked hesitantly.

Draco just smiled and stretched lazily before saying, "Why Harry, you simply refused to let me leave last night. I had no choice but to get in the bed and sleep."

"What do you mean I refused to let you leave? I don't remember any of that," said Harry.

"I had just gotten you in the bed, you looked ready to collapse by that time, but when I tried to leave, you had a death grip on my robes and hair. I had no choice but to get in the bed with you if I wanted to keep my hair. Not only that, though, when I got in the bed, you immediately used me as your pillow," said Draco. He then proceeded to demonstrate by throwing an arm and leg over Harry and resting his head on Harry's shoulder. "See? This is what happened."

Harry promptly started blushing. He couldn't believe that he had forced Draco to sleep with him. "You've proved your point. Mind letting me up now so I can go take a shower?" he said while trying to edge his way off the bed.

Draco tightened his hold for a minute before letting go of Harry, getting off the bed, and stretching once again. Harry, on the other hand, immediately took off towards the showers. Draco just shook his head in amusement before getting an evil smirk on his face. He started towards the showers, shedding clothes along the way. Harry didn't immediately realize his shower had been invaded until Draco tapped him on the shoulder and asked for some shampoo. Harry almost fell backwards in shock and slipped on the soapy floor. He would have cracked his skull open had Draco not grabbed him and pulled him towards him. Unfortunately Draco pulled too hard and Harry crashed into him, sending them both to the floor.

Draco landed with Harry on top of him. Before he could say anything, Harry sat up, straddling his hips. Considering they were both completely starkers, that was perhaps not the wisest thing for him to have done. Draco just groaned at the pleasurable friction to his erection, and Harry immediately assumed he was hurt somewhere. He leaned down to frame Draco's face, causing his hips to shift again, and Draco moaned again.

"Draco, are you alright? Where does it hurt? I am so sorry," he asked frantically.

"Harry, you may want to consider moving. You might not have noticed, but you are sitting in my lap. Naked! Not that I don't appreciate the view, or the position for that matter, but if you don't move soon, I may have to take you up on the unintended offer," said Draco as he thrust his hips lightly against Harry's. Harry gave a little moan with the movement before blushing bright red again and scrambling off Draco's lap. He then quickly rinsed off and dashed out of the showers. By the time Draco was finished with his shower, Harry was dressed and sitting on the edge of his bed.

Seeing Draco in nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips, was a bit of a shock to Harry. He had never seen so much perfect skin, and he really wanted to lick up those water drops just to see how he would taste. He looked up only to see Draco staring at him with hungry eyes. He stood up with the intention of going downstairs, but Draco caught his arm as he was turning around to leave. Draco pulled him close, leaned down, and kissed Harry. In no time at all, the kiss had deepened, and Draco had lifted Harry closer. Harry finally wrapped his legs around Draco's waist, dislodging the towel completely, and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. Draco moved his hands across Harry's back, caressing the feathery surface, when suddenly Harry's wings emerged. Draco's hands moved to his elf's hips and he thrust against him. His little elf broke the kiss, threw his head back, and keened in pleasure. Draco moved to trace the elf's ear with his tongue, drawing more keening cries. These cries made him thrust more forcefully against Harry. It wasn't long before Harry tensed and came with a scream followed shortly by Draco.

Harry collapsed onto Draco and buried his head in the blonde's neck trying to catch his breath. He noticed that his room was darker than usual and glanced up to find the source of the problem. What he found was that at some point, his wings had wrapped around Draco, enfolding them in a cocoon of sorts. He pulled his wings back, dropped his legs from Draco's waist, and just stood limply against him.

"Merlin, you're beautiful," gasped Draco still trying to breathe properly. He was amazed he could still stand after what had just happened. "This is the first time I've actually seen your wings. I like them. It's only fitting they be as gorgeous as the rest of you."

Harry grinned before stepping away from Draco. "Now we need to get cleaned up again," he said and cast a cleaning charm before retracting his wings. He had to change his shirt because the wings had left them in tatters. Harry handed Draco some clothes for him to charm into his size and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Draco sorting through the clothes.

"I'll wait for you downstairs. Hurry up because I am starving," he said as he practically skipped to the common room.

Draco quickly found a suitable set of clothes and charmed them to fit before hurrying down to meet Harry. When they got to the Great Hall, they noticed only Severus was missing. Draco immediately went to greet his father dragging a reluctant Harry behind him. Harry was still uncertain of the elder Malfoy.

"Good morning, Father. How are you?" Draco said brightly.

"Good morning, Draco. Where were you last night?" he countered.

"Harry wouldn't let me leave. He practically forced me to sleep with him," said Draco with a smirk.

Harry slapped him upside the head, blushing all the while. "It wasn't like that and you know it. You're just trying to make it sound worse than it really is."

"And exactly how did Harry force you to sleep with him?" asked Lucius.

"Well, after I helped him to bed, he grabbed a handful of my robes as well as my hair. I didn't relish the thought of being bald so I climbed in the bed with him. He then attached himself to me like a limpet and used me as a pillow," he said melodramatically.

Harry just sat in his seat and buried his head in his arms. "I will get you for this, Malfoy," he mumbled.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm just irresistible. You couldn't help it, right?" said Draco as he rubbed Harry's back soothingly.

"Vanity, thy name is Draco. I was mostly asleep and don't remember that, but whatever. I'm going to eat now," said Harry, trying to ignore all the stares. He then loaded his plate and proceeded to do just that. He ate steadily and ignored everyone around him. He didn't even look up from his plate until the last bite was gone. Then he looked at Remus and said, "I'm going the Room of Requirements. Will you be up soon?" Remus just nodded, and Harry started towards the door. Draco just sighed, pushed his plate away, and followed him out the door.

Harry and Draco made their way to the Room of Requirements in silence. Harry paced by the room, concentrating on what he needed the room to contain. When the door appeared, they walked into a large training area similar to the format used with the DA. Remus arrived within moments with Lucius in tow.

"What are we doing first, Moony?" asked Harry.

"How about we work on those portals since we just so happen to have a couple of volunteers," he replied.

"What!" came from both Malfoys causing Harry and Remus to burst out laughing.

"Well, how else are we going to practise with them?" asked Remus reasonably.

"I didn't volunteer for this," they said in sync.

"You're here, aren't you? Come on, it won't be so bad," said Remus. "Now Harry, try to open a portal to the Great Hall."

Harry concentrated on the Great Hall but no portal appeared. He huffed in annoyance and concentrated a bit harder, but still no results. "Maybe the portals can only be created when there's an emergency or something."

Lucius decided to up the stakes and pulled his wand. He threw a hex at Remus, who just barely managed to deflect, then pointed his wand at Harry. He sent another hex straight towards Harry when a portal opened in front of Harry and absorbed the hex. The portal was still open so Remus motioned for Draco to step into the portal. Draco shook his head frantically, but Lucius grabbed his arm and pushed him through. Draco closed his eyes and stepped out of the portal. He tentatively opened his eyes to see where he was only to come face to face with a petrified Minerva.

"What happened to Professor McGonagall?" asked Draco.

"That portal opened and a _petrificus totalis_ hex came shooting out of it, hitting Minerva," said Poppy.

"What do you know? It actually worked," said Draco. "Well gotta go. I have to go report my findings."

When he got back to the Room of Requirements, he immediately glared at his father before turning to Remus. "The portal did connect to the Great Hall. It also sent that _petrificus totalis_ hex that Father sent Harry's way and petrified Professor McGonagall," reported Draco.

"It actually sent a hex through?" asked Remus.

"Yeah. Poppy said the portal opened and the hex came flying out," said Draco.

"That could be something we can use to our advantage," said Remus.

"As long as I can learn to control it, you mean," said Harry.

"Let's try again with a different destination this time. Try to open a portal to the quidditch pitch," said Remus.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the quidditch pitch, but this time he also concentrated on the feelings he usually associated with quidditch. He concentrated on how much he loved flying and how he would love to be out there right now. As he was concentrating, the portal opened behind him this time. Remus motioned for Lucius to step into the portal this time. Harry opened his eyes when he saw Lucius coming towards him and stumbled back. Lucius grabbed his arm, but Harry's momentum carried them both into the portal, and they tumbled out onto the quidditch pitch. Harry immediately scrambled to his feet and moved away. Lucius stood and turned to Harry.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked.

"Not really afraid, no. I just don't know what to expect from you. We haven't had the best meetings in the past, what with you trying to kill me and all," said Harry defensively.

"Well obviously that is a thing of the past since we must now work together. I'm not going to hurt you," he said. "Why don't we call a truce. We won't be able to train together if you jerk away every time I get near you."

"All I can promise is to try. This truce won't happen overnight. I do appreciate everything you have done to help me so far, and I will try. It will just take time," said Harry.

"That's all I can ask. Shall we?" said Lucius, gesturing towards the school.

After that confrontation, training passed with fewer mishaps. Harry had successfully opened a portal into Hagrid's hut, the entrance hall, and even Dumbledore's office. He had also managed to open a portal into Gringott's bank, the Leaky Cauldron, and Zonko's in Hogsmeade. Lucius and Remus had taken the latter three portals because they could apparate while Harry and Draco had taken the first three because they were still on school grounds.

The training broke for lunch, and the four shared a meal in the Room of Requirements rather than going to the Great Hall. After lunch, Remus asked, "Harry, have you managed to control any element yet? Oh, and have you practiced a fae glamour?"

"A fae glamour? Wait, aren't those the glamours that are so strong no one can see through them?" asked Harry.

"Only a fae's mate can see through a fae glamour. The tattoos on your back are actually a natural fae glamour," said Remus. "You remember how none of us could feel the feathers of your wings. We only felt skin. That's part of the glamour." Only then did he remember that someone had felt feathers and those someones were in the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Silence reigned in the room for all of two seconds. That, of course, is when Harry exploded. "What do you mean only a fae's mate can see through a natural glamour? There is no way in hell I can be mated to two people. Besides, maybe it's more of a weeding out process than proclaiming a mate. Fae's only have one mate. I am absolutely positive I read that in that little book."

"I don't know what to tell you. There is just so little actually known about the fae. Maybe your elf and fae have to agree on a mate," said Remus.

"I'm leaving. I can't deal with this right now. Let me know if you find something new. Otherwise, I'll be in the library," said Harry rushing from the room. He headed straight for the library and started searching for some answers. He didn't care if it took him all night or all week, he was going to get a detailed explanation about what was happening to him.

Back in the Room of Requirement, three men were staring at each other uncomfortably. Draco finally broke the silence. "That was real cute. You couldn't have broken the news any better than that? I happen to agree with Harry, though. Maybe the feather thing is just weeding out unfavourable prospects. You have to admit we haven't really tested the theory, seeing as how only six people touched the tattoo and of those six, two felt feathers. The odds that Father and I are the only ones able to feel feathers is not that great when you look at it in that angle," reasoned Draco. "Now, I am going to find my little elf and help him find an acceptable answer to this crisis you have incurred."

Once Draco was out of the room, Remus turned to Lucius with a confused look on his face and said, "His little elf? Exactly how close are they?"

"It doesn't really concern you, does it? After all, if Harry is correct, Draco is a potential mate whereas you are not," said Lucius before turning and stalking out of the room. He decided that he needed to a little research as well. It would hardly benefit his already precarious situation if a rift were to occur between his son and him over this.

"I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut," said Remus to the now empty room. "Oh well, may as well join in the quest for the oh so elusive information." With that said, he set out for Dumbledore's office. Albus may have other suggestions on where to find those needed answers.

DHDH

Draco found Harry in the library at his favourite desk pouring over a pile of books. He walked up quietly to stand behind him and said, "Would you like any help? After researching those elves, I'm a pro."

Harry jumped at the sound of a voice and turned to look behind him. Seeing Draco standing behind him, he just smiled and gestured towards the chair behind him. Fidgeting slightly, he said, "I hope you weren't offended by my outburst back there. It's not that the idea of you being my mate that is abhorrent. I just don't like the idea of having more than one significant other in my life."

"I wasn't offended. I was angry with Remus for his thoughtless words, as was my father I believe," said Draco soothingly. "So you wouldn't mind me being your mate, huh?" he said teasingly.

Harry blushed at the teasing words. "I think you already know the answer to that. I certainly haven't done any of that with your father, or anyone else for that matter," he said quietly.

"I know. I like knowing that I am the first to experience that with you. Hopefully, I'll be the only one to experience that pleasure with you," said Draco seriously, leaning over to press a soft kiss to his elf's lips. "Well, let's find those answers."

"Thanks, Draco," said Harry.

Draco and Harry read through at least six books researching about fae mates. Most of the books they had found only had three or four paragraphs in the entire book dedicated to the fae and even less information on a fae's mate. Harry was mainly afraid that fae and elves would suffer death or insanity without their mate. He really wasn't looking forward to dying because he couldn't survive with only one mate.

"Ah ha!" shouted Draco suddenly, startling Harry and almost causing him to fall out of his chair. "I may have found what we're looking for."

"Well, what is it?" asked Harry impatiently.

"This book compares and contrasts elves and fae because they are descended from one line, but the line branched out somewhere along the way. They are both nature-based creatures, but elves control the plant and animal aspects while the fae control the elemental side of nature. Both races also have pointy ears, but elves have a more noticeable point. The fae have jewel-toned eyes and long hair while elves have various lengths of hair but coloured power markers streaked through it. Technically you really should be taller because both races tend to have an average height of 6'4. I imagine your lack of height has something to do with your malnourishment as a child," said Draco, referencing the book as he spoke.

"Elves usually just feel drawn to a specific person, but the fae have several steps to determine a mate. Fae have two types of glamours: the natural glamour, like your tattoo, and the spelled glamour. A spelled glamour is several times stronger than a wizard's glamour because the fae are masters at casting glamours. They would have to be to live amongst muggles and wizards and still remain unknown. Several potential mates can see or feel through a natural glamour but only a true heart mate can see through a spelled glamour, though this is usually one of the last steps of the weeding process. The fae also go by scent to a degree though this is usually the second stage. Once the list has been severely decreased, the fae uses scent to basically sniff out any more imperfections. This can be anything from a weakness of the body to weakness of magical strength. The fae are notorious for going after the strongest, healthiest mate available. The last stage is the spelled glamour test. It takes a lot of power to see past that kind of glamour," said Draco, finishing the passage.

"So what you're saying is that now I just have to sniff out any imperfections on both you and your father and go from there," said Harry skeptically.

"It should be a natural instinct. You've had your nose buried in my neck often enough to know, right?" asked Draco. "Have you noticed anything off with me?"

"Do you things would have gotten as out of hand as they did if I had?" asked Harry with his semi-permanent blush on his face once again. "No I didn't smell anything bad about you at all, just the opposite in fact."

"So I guess I've passed two stages. You just need to learn a spelled glamour and see if I can see through it," said Draco. "You have felt drawn to me, correct? At least, I assume you have."

"Obviously, Draco, I have felt drawn to you. I've never done those things we did in my dorm with anyone else, especially after less than a week. That indicates to me a strong draw towards you," said Harry in a mildly sarcastic tone.

"Good point. So I meet the elfin requirements and two of the fae requirements. I would say I'm ahead of the game," said Draco smugly.

"Don't get too cocky now. Someone better may come along at any time," said Harry teasingly.

"Not unless they have a death wish," said Draco. "Well now that we are armed with more information, I'm feeling a bit hungry. Let's go eat."

"That is a good idea. Now that I'm not frantically searching these books, my stomach feels like it's trying to gnaw it's way through my skin," said Harry dramatically.

They walked to the Great Hall quickly. Everyone else was already in attendance so they hurriedly took their seats and began piling their plates. Harry's plate was piled higher than everyone else's. Since he had come into his inheritance, his stomach had devoured food like a bottomless pit. Of course, after several days of seeing this phenomenon, no one really paid attention to the amount of food he consumed.

Harry finally finished his meal and pushed his plated away. Now that he was full, he was beginning to feel a bit tired. He figured he would continue to feel this tired until he had practiced enough to increase his stamina. Right now, though, he felt like falling asleep right at the dinner table. Fortunately, Draco noticed this and decided to make sure Harry got to his room safely. He once again made sure Harry got changed into nightclothes and got in the bed. He, of course, just couldn't resist kissing his elf's forehead in the hopes that Harry might latch onto him again. Sure enough, when he attempted to draw back, Harry had a handful of his robes and hair. Draco just pulled Harry's hand off of his robe, stripped down to boxers, and climbed in the bed. Harry immediately moved and draped himself over Draco once again.

The next morning, Harry wasn't quite so surprised when he discovered Draco in the bed with him. He was surprised that Draco was only wearing boxers. Harry managed to wiggle his way out of the bed without waking Draco and quickly took a shower. By the time Draco finally awakened, Harry was already dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed putting on his shoes.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Draco asked sleepily.

"I have to start my training for the day. It's already 9:00 and I have to meet Moony at 10:00. Are you going to help today?" he asked.

"Not right away. There are some things I need to do before I can help out. I don't think Father will be there either," said Draco.

"Alright. I'll see you later then," said Harry. He leaned down to give Draco a quick kiss. Before Draco could even think about deepening that kiss, Harry was out the door. Draco just gathered his clothes and set off for his rooms. His father was already awake and was sitting at the table drinking tea. Upon seeing Draco, he just raised an eyebrow and went back to the paper he had in front of him. '_This is going to be a long day,' _thought Draco.

Harry went straight to the Room of Requirements hoping Moony had some breakfast available before starting. Harry was in luck because the table in the center of the room was positively laden with food. He practically skipped to the table, said a quick good morning, and started eating. Moony just snickered and went back to his book.

"What are we working on today?" said Harry after finishing the last bite.

"I want to see if you can control any certain element," said Remus setting his book aside.

"I tried the elemental thing but all I got was soft breeze. Nothing major happened at all," said Harry.

"When did you try that?" asked Remus.

"The night before we trained in the Forbidden Forest. I was practicing with my wings and I decided to see if I could control an element. Well I tried for over an hour and nothing happened. I was getting really hot from the exertions, and that was making more than a bit irritable. I just wanted to get cooled down. I was about to take a cool shower when this misty breeze flowed through the room. That was all I managed, though," explained Harry.

"It seems you are able to control air to some extent. You may even be able to control water but I'm not really sure about that one. Why don't you try calling another breeze?" said Remus.

"I'll try, but I'm not promising anything," said Harry. He immediately concentrated on making a flowing breeze waft through. An hour had passed and still not enough of a breeze was created to move a feather. He couldn't help but get more and more frustrated. All he could think was that if he could control these new powers, he could possibly defeat Voldemort and prevent anyone else from dying needlessly. As his frustration with his lack of progress grew, his thoughts centered more on what he could do to Voldemort and his merry band Corpse Biters. Before Remus knew what had happened, strong winds started circling Harry.

Harry's eyes were closed with his imaginings of Voldemort's demise and didn't immediately hear Moony screaming his name. When the sound finally registered, he opened his eyes and almost fell over in shock. It looked like he was in the center of a tornado. Things were flying all around him, and he looked around in amazement. That is until he caught sight of Moony huddled in a corner trying to avoid being hit with any of the objects currently circling the room. Harry cut off the wind and rushed over to his surrogate godfather.

"Moony! Moony, are you all right?" he asked frantically, reaching out to touch his shoulder. He pulled his hand back when Moony involuntarily flinched away. "I am so sorry. I don't know what happened. I didn't even realize that I had managed to call up a breeze much less the winds that occurred."

Remus didn't really know what to do. On one hand, this was Harry his best friend's son and surrogate godson, but on the other hand, he was extremely powerful and potentially dangerous. He didn't really think Harry would deliberately do anything to harm anyone, but accidents do happen as he just witnessed. He finally stood up and said, "I think we should stop for now. I'll let you know when we can resume training. I have a lot to do right now." Harry just nodded a little sadly and walked out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After that disastrous training session with Moony, Harry wondered outside to sit by the lake. '_I can't believe I almost hurt Moony that way,' _he thought to himself._ 'I hope he can forgive me…one day. I think I'll go visit the wolves and practice in the forest. Until I learn to control these new powers, I really would be better off avoiding everyone else. I definitely do not need a repeat of today's incident.'_

Harry walked into the Forbidden Forest, following the path Severus had used the last time. Upon reaching the familiar clearing, Harry raised his wand to summon the wolves. Before he could so much as say one word, several Death Eaters invaded the clearing. Harry's anger at Voldemort and his minions rushed to the forefront fueling his magical strength. This increase in magic was manifested by a strong surge of wind that knocked the Death Eaters off their feet, many of whom dropped their wands with the sudden movement.

Harry's magic rushed through the forest in angry red pulses. Only minutes later, several angry and snarling wolves entered the clearing. Seeing the elf being threatened, they immediately attacked the stunned Death Eaters. They managed to take out two of the evil beings before they were immobilised.

Harry quickly created a portal to the Great Hall and took off running towards it. Right as he reached the portal, one of the Death Eaters managed to hit him with a _stupefy_ hex. Harry fell into the portal and hit the floor of the Great Hall. Lucius, who had been looking for Dumbledore, found him two hours later.

Upon seeing the unconscious elf on the floor, Lucius immediately picked him up and rushed him to the infirmary. Once Harry was safely in Poppy's care, he quickly left in search of Draco. He found Draco in the Malfoy suite and relayed what had happened. Draco heard "Harry's in the infirmary" and he took off running. Draco arrived just as Poppy finished her scans and cast a quick _enervate._

Harry blearily opened his eyes only to see the familiar ceiling of the infirmary. "I swear I think I should just live down here," he said wearily.

"Harry, what the hell happened to you? Father said you were in the infirmary but I didn't really wait to hear why," Draco demanded.

"Well, it's a long story," he started.

"Shorten it," Draco interrupted.

"I had training with Moony this morning and things kinda got out hand. We were practicing with elemental magic and instead of creating a soothing breeze; I instead created a tornado. Moony almost got hurt. He flinched away when I tried to touch his shoulder. I decided to go into the forest to see the wolves but instead met a few Death Eaters. When I created the portal to the Great Hall, one of the minions managed to hit me with a _stupefy_ hex. Fortunately for me, I fell into the portal, right?" explained Harry.

"I can't believe you went into the forest alone. What if something had gone wrong with your magic? What if something in that forest ate you? You do realize that you are probably one of the smaller creatures visiting the forest at that time, don't you?" asked Draco furiously.

"The possibility of something going wrong with my magic is the main reason I went alone. I almost hurt Moony. He was huddled in a corner trying to avoid being hit by debris that I had flying through the room. Something worse could happen next time I lose control like that," said Harry ending in a whisper. "Now Moony's afraid of me. I've just lost the only parent I have remaining. I have to do this alone. Until I can control this, I refuse to train with anyone else. I won't go into the forest, though, because apparently the wildlife is not the threat."

"Harry, it was an accident. They do happen. You are not going to train alone if I have to chain myself to your side to ensure you have company. Lupin will get over this and move past it. He's probably wondering where you are as we speak," said Draco.

"Maybe," said Harry disbelievingly.

"You were very fortunate, young man. You weren't hit by anything other than the _stupefy_ hex and didn't damage anything when you fell. It's time for dinner now so I suggest you go eat," said Poppy walking back in the room.

"Come on," said Draco pulling Harry off the bed. "How have you managed to survive the last six years? I knew you visited the infirmary pretty regularly throughout the school year but school hasn't started yet and you've already spent most of your time here. A week has barely passed."

"Ha ha. You are so clever," said Harry dryly. "Let's eat quickly, okay? I've had a rough day."

Draco and Harry quickly sat down to eat dinner. Halfway through his meal, Harry realised that Moony hadn't yet arrived. He was a little worried. The full moon wasn't for another week so he shouldn't be feeling ill from that. '_He must still be upset with me,'_ thought Harry. '_I'll try to talk to him tomorrow.' _Finished with his meal, he looked at Draco to see if was done eating as well. Draco stood, pulling his elf with him, and they headed to Gryffindor tower.

Harry dressed for bed, this time with no help from Draco (he wasn't that tired yet) and opened his trunk in search of a book. He started in surprise when he saw the photo album and book he had retrieved from the Potter vault earlier that week. He pulled them out, dragged Draco over to the bed, and proceeded to get comfortable. He opened the photo album first. The first few pages consisted of pictures he assumed to be of his grandparents. He then saw pictures of a young James Potter. The photos progressed to school pictures of James, some with Sirius, Remus, and Peter, and some at formal gatherings. He then came to photos of his mum and dad: casual poses, formal poses, and finally their wedding. Harry almost started crying when he saw the pictures of his mum in various stages of pregnancy. Then his newborn picture arrived. The last picture in the book featured James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and of course baby Harry.

Draco rubbed soothing circles on his elf's back and wiped the tears Harry hadn't realised had been falling from his face. When Harry shut the photo album, Draco just pulled him into a hug and let him cry. Harry sniffled a few times before leaning back a bit. Draco just leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his elf's lips and then kissed his forehead before tucking him back in his arms.

"I don't have many pictures of my family. Hagrid gave me a photo album of my parents but nothing as detailed as this. Most of the pictures in that album are from their seventh year on, but there just aren't that many," said Harry softly.

"I'm glad you found this book then. I noticed that you definitely take after the Potter side of the family, but now I know why you inherited your beautiful eyes from your mother. The jewel-toned eyes indicate your fae heritage," said Draco still rubbing Harry's back. When he didn't get a response, he looked down and noticed that Harry had already fallen asleep. And once again, his little elf had wrapped himself completely around Draco preventing him from leaving the bed. Draco smiled, spelled the lights off, cuddled closer to Harry, and went to sleep.

The next morning, Draco was the first one awake. He grinned when he saw that Harry hadn't moved out of his original position all night. Harry was starting to awaken at that point. He was comfortable and warm. He unconsciously snuggled into that warmth, burying his face further in Draco's neck. He took deep breath and smiled at the wonderful scent.

"Good morning," he mumbled into Draco's neck before leaning back.

"Good morning, elf," said Draco.

"Elf?" asked Harry smiling.

"That's what you are, aren't you?" he replied. He then leaned down to kiss his gorgeous elf. He nibbled on his elf's bottom lip to gain access and quickly deepened the kiss. After several long, deep, mouth-exploring kisses, Draco kissed a trail down Harry's neck. He managed to remove Harry's shirt and kissed down his delectable chest pausing to pay homage to the delicious nipples before traveling down further. Reaching his navel, he lazily dipped his tongue in the intriguing indention before licking and nipping his way down further.

Harry was panting and moaning from Draco's ministrations. He barely noticed when Draco grasped the tops of his pajama bottoms and pulled them down. He noticed when Draco stroked his arousal from base to tip, though. He thrust his hips into Draco's hand, grabbed his hair, and whimpered. When Draco licked the tip of his arousal, he threw his head back and wailed.

Draco grinned at the delightful sounds his little elf was producing. Harry was absolutely delicious and he decided he wanted more. With that in mind, Draco took the head of his elf's arousal in his mouth and sucked lazily. He then took a deep breath before swallowing him to the root.

"Gods, Draco," Harry stuttered. His hips were squirming uncontrollably. "More. Please, Draco."

With those pleas, Draco swallowed around the shaft in his mouth before starting a smooth bobbing motion. One hand reached down to massage the sensitive balls while still sucking strongly. Draco reached down further and circled his elf's entrance with a finger before pressing delicately.

"Dray, I'm so close," Harry wailed. When the finger circling his entrance pressed in deep and hit his prostate, Harry screamed and came down Draco's throat. Swallowing around the shaft, he drank eagerly. With one last lick to the tip, Draco climbed up Harry's body and kissed him deeply sharing the taste of his elf. Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against Harry's, and then kissed his nose.

"Go back to sleep for a bit. I need to go back to my room to take a shower and change clothes. Meet me in the Great Hall at 10:00. It's only 7:00 right now, so you have a little while. See you in a bit, elf," said Draco before giving Harry one last kiss. Harry was asleep again before Draco left the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Draco reluctantly left his elf sleeping and walked quickly towards his rooms. Although he hadn't exactly lied to Harry (he really did need a shower and a change of clothes), his main reason for leaving so early concerned his father. Walking into the sitting room of the Malfoy suite, he saw Lucius was already awake and eating breakfast. '_At least I don't have to wake him up for this. He tends to be a bit grumpy when you actually have to wake him up,'_ thought Draco.

"Father, we need to talk," said Draco abruptly.

"Sounds important. Should I worry?" asked Lucius setting his fork down and pushing away his plate. Draco sounded like he needed his undivided attention. He also had to admit to himself that he was a bit curious. Draco never sounded this intense when conversing with his father.

"That bombshell Lupin dropped on us during training. Well, when Harry panicked and rushed to the library, I found a book that actually had some detailed explanations. I told Harry enough facts to calm him down but as you can probably tell by the way this conversation is going, there were a few details I conveniently left out," explained Draco.

"Keep going. You have my undivided attention," said Lucius.

"I found out that the fae have several steps in determining a mate. You and I both obviously passed at least one. There are two more steps: one is scent and the other is seeing through a spelled glamour. The feathery tattoo is a glamour, yes, but it is a natural glamour, not a spelled glamour. A spelled glamour is consciously cast whereas a natural glamour is automatic. The fae use scent to sniff out major imperfections like bad health, insanity, that sort of thing. I have obviously passed the scent test as well. Anyway, Harry knows this part," he continued to explain.

"The important part of the discussion I did leave out is the fact that male fae, and elves for that matter, can carry children in a same sex mating. The other part I left out was that fae cannot impregnate anyone or become pregnant by anyone other than his or her mate or mates. There have been documented cases where a fae hybrid has had two mates instead of just one. The point I'm not sure about is if the fae hybrid actually had to mate with both mates or if they just chose to mate them both. I'll have to do more research on that," he ended.

"This is unexpected. So what you're saying is that I basically need to see if I pass the scent test and can see through his spelled glamour to either confirm or deny my status as his mate. Why exactly would you want me to do that? What are you going to do if I do pass these so called tests of eligibility?" he asked seriously.

"I don't know. I will do whatever it takes to keep him. If that means I have to accept you in the relationship, I will. I just want my elf happy," Draco replied quietly.

"Let's see if we can find some more answers, shall we?" asked Lucius.

"Not until I shower and change we won't," said Draco heading for the shower.

Harry rolled over in the bed feeling lonely now that he didn't have Draco to lie on. He sleepily rubbed his eyes before blearily looking to see the time. '_It's already 9:00,'_ he thought. '_I may as well go ahead and get up. I still need to take a shower before I get dressed.' _He stumbled out of bed and headed for the shower.

At exactly 10:00 on the dot, Harry strolled into the Great Hall. He saw Draco sitting in his customary seat and walked over to sit in the seat beside him. "Good morning, Draco," he said as he reached for the eggs.

"Yes, it certainly is. Good morning, elf. Did you sleep well after I left?" he asked.

"I slept until 9:00 but I didn't sleep as well," said Harry blushing lightly. "Apparently I've already gotten use to having a living pillow."

"I would have stayed longer and let you sleep better, but I had to discuss some things with Father," said Draco.

"Oh? What kind of things?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing really important. What are you going to practice today?" asked Draco, trying to divert his elf's attention.

"I don't know. I may just skive off practice today and go swimming instead. It's certainly pretty and hot enough outside for it. You want to go swimming with me?" he asked eagerly.

"Sure. I'll warn you now, I burn easily so if that happens you're going to have to take care of me," said Draco smiling.

"Deal. I have to go change into my swimming trunks but I'll meet you by the lake, okay?" said Harry finally, pushing his plate away.

"Okay. Don't be surprised if Father joins us, though. He needs some sun. He's been spending most of his time in our quarters and I'm a little worried about him. I can at least blackmail him into spending time with his loving son. Don't look at me like that. I am loving," said Draco indignantly at the skeptical look Harry had given him.

"I didn't say a word, Draco. No need to get all indignant," said Harry teasingly. "I'll meet you by the lake in thirty minutes." With that, Harry walked out of the Great Hall, leaving Draco to his indignation.

While Harry was changing into swim trunks, Draco was badgering and pestering Lucius into going swimming with them. On one hand, he wanted to find out if Lucius passed the remaining two tests. On the other hand, he was afraid of what the results would be. He just wasn't sure if he wanted to share his elf with anyone. No, he was pretty damn sure he didn't want to share, but he still needed to know. Lucius finally gave in and they set out towards the lake after changing into swimwear.

Harry arrived at the lake moments after the Malfoys. Since neither of them was really paying attention to their surroundings, Harry snuck up behind them and shoved them both in. He really started laughing at the looks of identical shock on their faces when they surfaced. He then squeaked and ran when Draco managed to get out of the water while he was rubbing the tears of laughter from his face. Draco caught him in minutes and carried him, struggling all the while, to the bank of the lake. The next minute, Harry was airbourne before landing in the water a few feet from Lucius.

Draco jumped back into the lake landing near Harry. Harry was splashed in the face and the wave of water pushed him into Lucius. He immediately turned around to apologise only to find his face mere inches away from the elder Malfoy's. Blushing bright red, he stammered his apology and swam a short distance away. He didn't know why he blushed so much around Lucius Malfoy.

To alleviate poor Harry's embarrassment, Lucius started to swim back towards the bank of the lake but stopped when he saw Draco glaring at him. "Harry, do you know any water games we can play?" he asked the elf.

"Well, if you can conjure an inflatable ball we can play 'keep away.' Of us would be in the middle while the other two would be at opposite ends. The two at the opposite ends would throw the ball to each trying to keep the one in middle from catching it. I know it's childish but it's really the only water game I can think of right off hand," said Harry hesitantly.

"I'm on the end!" shouted both Malfoys simultaneously.

"No fair. I came up with the came," pouted Harry.

"Sorry, elf, but you're in the middle," laughed Draco.

Lucius conjured the ball and they played that game for over an hour. Harry was stuck in the middle for about the first forty-five minutes of the game. That is until he managed to catch the ball by jumping out of the water just high enough for his wings to emerge safely giving him an extra boost in the air.

"Hey! No cheating," yelled Draco.

"NO! I'm shorter than the two of you. I obviously need a handicap and what better handicap than wings. I have to have something to compensate for my lack of height," said Harry defensively. "Besides, someone else should get a turn in the middle. Since you are the one who threw the ball, have at it."

"Fine. You'll be back here soon enough," said Draco smugly.

'_We'll just see about that,'_ thought Harry. After all, Draco hadn't disputed his claim to a handicap so he would just continue to hover over the water instead of swimming in it. With that thought in mind, Harry tossed the ball to Lucius. When the game finally ended, Draco had managed to get Lucius in the middle and it was close to lunchtime.

"I can't believe you cheated like that. You're a Gryffindor. You're supposed to be all noble, heroic, and honest," pouted Draco.

"So I guess if I told you that the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin my first year, you wouldn't be at all surprised?" he asked nonchalantly.

"What? No way did that hat want to put you in Slytherin," said Draco disbelievingly.

"His exact words were 'Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness' but I had been told only bad wizards came from that house and begged the hat to put me somewhere else. That is how I ended up in Gryffindor," said Harry.

"You convinced the hat to put you in a different house when Slytherin was it's first choice. I just can't picture you in Slytherin. You epitomize Gryffindor traits," said Draco still in a state of shock.

"It could be worse. I could have been sorted into Hufflepuff," said Harry teasingly. "Come on. I'm ready for lunch. All that swimming worked up an appetite."

"Swimming? What swimming? You decided flying would benefit you more, remember?" said Draco.

"Minor detail. Are you coming, or not?" said Harry as he quickened his pace.

"Yeah, yeah. I could do with a decent meal. I actually swam," he replied, hurrying to catch up.

They managed to make it to their respective rooms, got changed, and met at the doors to the Great Hall. Harry noticed that Remus had not been to a meal since the previous day and couldn't help but feel hurt and a little angry. He was hurt because his surrogate godfather had turned his back on him and angry over the circumstances that had promoted it. Engrossed in his thoughts, he automatically followed Draco to the table and sat beside him. He also finally noticed that instead of the empty seat that had been beside him this morning, he was now sitting between Draco and Lucius.

Harry unconsciously scooted a little closer to Draco upon noticing the seating arrangements. He just for some reason felt weird about being around Lucius. He blushed far too easily for his liking where the elder Malfoy was concerned. He was comfortable with Draco because he had been around for the last six years in some capacity. The only time he had been around Lucius, the circumstances hadn't been the most promising. He didn't actively dislike Lucius; he just didn't know what he felt.

"I see Lupin missed another meal. Do you know what's wrong with him?" asked Lucius.

"He hates me now," replied Harry sadly. "I lost control while practicing with elemental magic and nearly killed him. He…he…I'm not hungry anymore. I think I'll just go to my room for a while. Sorry."

Harry pushed away from the table and ran from the room almost in tears. He ran all the way back up to the tower and as soon as he reached his bed, he just flung himself down and started crying.

"What did you say to him?" demanded Draco angrily.

"I just commented that Lupin had missed another meal and asked him if he knew what was wrong. He told me that Lupin had nearly been killed by out of control magic and wouldn't talk to him anymore. He then said he wasn't hungry and would go to his room. That's all I know," said Lucius.

"I'm going to go talk to that mangy werewolf. Accidents happen and he knows that. I can't believe he's treating my elf this way," said Draco, getting up to go find the culprit responsible for his elf's distress.

"I'm going, too. I want to see this," said Lucius, walking with him.

They got directions to Lupin's quarters from Dumbledore and made their way to the confrontation. They finally found the portrait guarding the door to Lupin's room and proceeded to demand entry. Draco made enough noise out in the hall that Lupin finally came out to investigate. As soon as he opened the door, Draco demanded, "What the hell is your problem, you mangy wolf?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"What are you talking about?" asked Remus, staring in confusion at the two Malfoys.

"Why exactly have you just abandoned my elf? Accidents happen. Surely you cannot think he tried to hurt you on purpose. He thinks you hate him now," said Draco viciously.

"What? I don't hate Harry. I just had a lot to think about," he replied.

"Really? So I guess that's why you have missed every meal since that training session. It wouldn't have anything to do with avoiding him," said Draco disbelievingly.

"I said I had a lot to think about," he said defensively.

"If you don't fix this, I will hurt you. I do not like seeing my elf cry, and that is what he was doing when he ran from the Great Hall a few minutes ago," said Draco murderously. "I'm going to check on Harry. I better see results by tomorrow, Lupin." With that last demand, Draco headed towards Gryffindor tower.

"And just what is your part in all this?" asked Remus.

"I was just making sure Draco didn't do anything rash, to be perfectly honest. He's not always reasonable when it comes to 'his little elf.' I thought I would play mediator. Fortunately, it wasn't necessary for me to do that," said Lucius calmly.

"Shouldn't you be checking on Harry, too?" asked Remus. "Aren't you one of his mates?"

"You obviously didn't read the same book Draco read. Apparently there are three steps to the process of determining a mate, and I only passed the first one. I imagine the dark magic coming from the dark mark prevents me from passing any other tests," Lucius explained.

"That makes sense. Besides he already has one connection to Voldemort; he doesn't really need to be mated to another," he mused. "Tell Draco that I will be attending supper. I didn't realize that Harry thought I hated him."

"What did you expect? You flinched away when he tried to touch and would barely look at him. He can't be blamed for thinking that," said Lucius. "I'm going to go check on Draco and Harry. I'll be sure to tell them you will be eating dinner with the rest of us."

Draco reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and immediately demanded entrance. She refused to open the door because he was not a Gryffindor or a teacher. It was only after he reminded her that Harry was in his dorm crying that she finally relented and let him through. He hurried up the stairs and found Harry curled in the center of his bed with his face buried in a pillow still crying.

"Come on, elf. It'll be all right," he said soothingly as he rubbed his elf's back.

Harry sniffled before raising his head from the pillow. He just shook his head and said, "I should be used to that reaction by now. I mean, for the first eleven years of my life and each consecutive summer, I've had to live with people who hate everything about me."

"He doesn't hate you. I saw him right before I came here," said Draco, pulling Harry into his arms.

Harry laid his head on Draco's chest and said, "And how exactly did the subject of him hating me come about?"

"Well, it might have come about when I went to his room and demanded what his problem was. I may have also threatened him for hurting you," said Draco.

"You didn't," said Harry, lifting his head to look in Draco's eyes. "You did. You really threatened him."

"Of course, I did. You don't actually think I am just going to stand by and let you get hurt, do you?" said Draco.

"Obviously not," said Harry teasingly. He laid his head back down and snuggled into Draco.

"On a different subject, are you going to let Father close enough to you to either rule him out as a potential mate or confirm the status," said Draco.

"Don't need to. He doesn't smell right. I think it's because of his dark mark. That thing just exudes dark magic. I guess my fae senses see that as a major imperfection. What would you have done if he did smell right?" said Harry curiously.

"Like I told Father, I would do whatever it took to keep you, even if that means sharing, " said Draco seriously.

"That is so sweet. Good thing it won't come to that then, right?" said Harry.

"I must say that I am relieved at this turn of events," said Draco. He leaned down and kissed his gorgeous elf on the lips. This time Harry nibbled on Draco's bottom lip to deepen the kiss and Draco eagerly complied. Harry was unbuttoning Draco's shirt and nibbling down his throat when a cough from the other side of the room interrupted the explorations.

"I guess I don't need to ask if the two of you are all right," said Lucius teasingly.

"Father, how long have you been here," demanded Draco, holding a blushing Harry close.

"Long enough," he replied. "I just came by to tell you that Lupin will be attending the evening meal."

"Is that all?" asked Draco.

"That's it," said Lucius.

"Okay, duly noted. Bye," said Draco, gesturing towards the door.

"Fine. I can tell when I'm not wanted," he pouted as he left the room.

"Now, where were we?" asked Draco only to encounter a laughing Harry.

"I can't believe I just saw the icy Lucius Malfoy pout. That is just too funny," said Harry, laughing and holding his sides. Harry's laughter proved to be infectious because soon Draco was rolling in the bed laughing as well. They ended up sprawled on their backs side by side.

"I haven't laughed like that in a long while," said Draco.

Harry snuggled back up to Draco and said, "I know what you mean. Lately I just haven't had much to laugh about."

Draco responded by kissing him again. It wasn't long before they had both discarded their shirts and Harry was once again kissing a path towards Draco's chest. Reaching his nipples, Harry proceeded to lick, nibble and bite around the enticing bit of flesh. Before he could go any further, Draco flipped him over onto his back and licked a similar path down Harry's chest. Pausing only briefly at his elf's navel he finally reached the waistband of his pants and quickly stripped those off, as well.

DELETED SCENE (LINK TO FULL LEMON ON PROFILE PAGE)

They finally awoke several hours later only to realize that dinner was in less than an hour. Both jumped out of bed and rushed to the shower. Quickly washing and dressing, they hurriedly made their way to the Great Hall. Everyone else was already present, even Lupin. Making their way to their seats, Harry blushed when he saw the raised eyebrow on Lucius' face.

"Hello, Harry. We need to talk. Can you come by my room after dinner," said Remus.

Harry just nodded and loaded up his plate with food. The amount of food on his plate garnered more than a few raised eyebrows. It also garnered quite a few calculating looks as they looked from Draco to Harry. "_I guess Draco really is his mate. I imagine I will have to make other living arrangements for him once school starts,"_ thought Dumbledore.

Harry managed to eat every bite on his plate. Seeing that Remus had already left the table, he told Draco where he was going and quickly made his way to Remus' room. Knocking on the door, he waited for Remus to open the door.

"Oh good, you're here. Come in," said Remus gesturing for Harry to enter the room.

Harry walked in and stood nervously in the entryway. Once Remus had closed the door, Harry just followed him into the sitting room. He felt really uncomfortable and that was an unusual feeling for him when he was in the werewolf's presence. Usually being around Remus had a calming effect on him.

"Have a seat. Would you like some tea?" he asked.

"No, thank you," said Harry.

"I don't hate you," said Remus abruptly. "I was upset about what happened but I wasn't upset at you. I've always thought of you as a boy, mostly as James' son. When the wind started up like a tornado, it was impossible to think of you in that light anymore. You were suddenly this very powerful, potentially dangerous, wizard. I lost sight of you being just Harry for a while. I stayed in my room because I had a lot to think about. I need you to know that I don't think you will ever abuse these powers you have. I trust you fully. It just took my brain a while to realize what my heart already knew. Please forgive me for hurting you like that."

"You being afraid of me is what hurt the most. I've always seen you as a father figure, even more so than Sirius. Sirius was more like a doting uncle. He acted more like a child than I did half the time. You were the one I felt I could come to if I had any problems. It hurt that someone I loved like a father would be afraid of me," said Harry quietly.

"I know. You really are the closest thing I will ever have to a son, and I love you as such. I may have lost sight of that momentarily, but it will never happen again. I promise you that," said Remus.

"Okay. I do forgive you, but it may take a while to get past the hurt. I'll ask Lucius and Severus if they will be willing to help in my training so that we can avoid anymore accidents like that," said Harry.

"No, Harry. I want to help. Even if accidents do occur," said Remus quickly. "Training might go more smoothly if Lucius and Severus do help, but I insist on being there."

"Alright, I'll ask if they'll assist you. Will we begin again tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, at 10:00. It's getting late, though. I'll see you in the morning," said Remus. Harry stood up to leave, and Remus hugged him close before walking him to the door. "Good night, cub."

"Good night, Moony," he replied smiling. Harry walked back to Gryffindor tower feeling rather happy. The happy feeling increased significantly when he saw Draco standing at the Fat Lady's portrait.

"How long have you been waiting?" he asked as the portrait door opened.

"Not long. I just wanted to make sure you were alright," said Draco, following Harry into the common room. "So what did he say?"

"He apologized and said we would resume training in the morning. I do need to ask your father and Severus if they will help with the training, though," said Harry.

"I'm glad it worked out," said Draco. "You have a long day ahead. You'd best get to bed." He started to turn around and walk back out the door, but Harry grabbed his arm.

"Stay with me tonight. Please," he said. "I sleep better when you're here."

Draco just couldn't deny that request from his elf. He nodded and they made their way to the dorm room. Stripping down to their boxers, they climbed in the bed to sleep. Harry immediately wrapped himself around Draco in his customary position and quickly fell asleep. Draco followed into sleep soon after.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Harry and Draco got to the Room of Requirements at exactly 10:00 the next morning. Remus, Lucius, and Severus were already waiting. Training began immediately and consisted of working with the portals, elemental magic, and defensive and offensive spells. They trained continuously until lunchtime, stopping only long enough to eat and then resuming for two more hours. Harry was absolutely exhausted by the time it was time to eat dinner. Shortly after the evening meal, he and Draco went to Gryffindor tower and went straight to sleep.

There were only two weeks until school started, and Harry had to have better control over his magic. Over the next week, the group had a set schedule for their training. Harry could now create portals on demand and could control air to a fine point. He was also rather good with the defensive and offensive spells, due mostly in part to his role in the DA. He was also working with the wolves in the Forbidden Forest, though never alone. They had discovered that those Death Eaters had been in the forest trying to find a weakness in the wards around Hogwarts.

The last week before school started, Harry worked mainly with Madam Pomfrey to see how extensively his healing ability worked. He also managed to master a fae spelled glamour. In his first attempt, Harry managed a glamour that made him look just like Severus Snape. To see if the glamour was working, he tried fooling Lucius. The glamour worked all too well, and now he was probably scarred for life. Lucius had immediately grabbed him and kissed him. He was trying to pull off his shirt when Harry totally freaked and ran off, leaving Lucius standing there confused. He was still wiping his mouth when he ran into Draco.

"Harry, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Draco, did you know that your father was sleeping with Severus?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. How did you find out?" he asked.

Before Harry could reply, Lucius rounded the corner and said, "Severus, what is wrong with you?"

"Father, what are you talking about? This is Harry," he said in confusion. All of a sudden his eyes widened. "You can do a spelled glamour? When did this happen? How long have you been able to do this?"

"I just managed today. I spelled the glamour to look like Severus and found Lucius to see if he could tell the difference. Let's just say, apparently not," Harry replied with a bright blush on his face.

"That's Harry? My apologies," said Lucius. Harry just nodded and blushed brighter. Lucius nodded and left.

"Can you take the glamour off now?" asked Draco.

"I actually haven't gotten that far. I'll try, though," he said. Harry concentrated on being himself again and the glamour receded. "Did it work?"

"Well, I imagine so. You're still my delectable little elf," said Draco, feeling the surge of magic. "I felt the magic shift as you took off the glamour."

"Oh thank goodness," said Harry fervently. He leaned closer to Draco and whispered, "I think I have been scarred for life."

"It couldn't have been that bad," said Draco.

"Oh yes, it could," said Harry petulantly. "I should have tried to fool Dumbledore. That would have been safer."

"Speaking of Dumbledore, have you talked to him in the last two weeks?" asked Draco.

"Why no. When have I really had the time to visit him? I'm either training, eating, or sleeping. I'll talk to him at dinner, though," said Harry. "Isn't it almost dinnertime now?"

"Yes. Let's go. I imagine you're about to starve?" said Draco teasingly.

"You know me well," said Harry laughingly.

They actually got to the Great Hall before anyone else, albeit by mere minutes, but they were still first. Albus and Minerva were next to arrive, and Harry immediately requested to visit Dumbledore. Dumbledore invited both Harry and Draco to visit after breakfast for the following day.

The next morning during the meeting with Dumbledore, Harry raised the subject of having separate living quarters for his last year of school. School would be starting in two days and considering whom his mate was, he figured he would need a hideaway.

"I had already made the decision to give you your own rooms when I saw the recent developments with young Mr. Malfoy," said Albus with twinkling blue eyes. "It is never wise to separate a magical creature from his mate. I assume Mr. Malfoy has definitely been established as your mate?"

"Y-yes," he stuttered, blushing slightly. "Draco saw through my spelled glamour when I was pretending to be Severus."

"Well now that we have the room issue settled, I must inform you, Harry, that you will not be able to play quidditch this year. Because of the fact that you now have wings on command, the rules state you are ineligible to play," said Albus. "Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"No, sir," said Harry, still reeling with disappointment over the quidditch situation.

"Alright then. I'll see to the new room. I should have everything ready for you by tomorrow. I'll contact you when all is ready so you can see your new room. Now have a good afternoon, boys," said Albus as he ushered them to the door.

"Good bye, Professor," they both chorused.

As soon as the door closed, Draco immediately turned to his distraught little elf. "Harry, are you going to be alright?"

"It's just not fair. I only got to play one game last year because those berks at the ministry refused to lift the quidditch ban that stupid cow Umbridge imposed, and now because of something that I can't help, I can't play at all this year," he pouted, looking like he was going to cry.

"Look on the bright side. At least now you'll get to spend more time with me," said Draco, trying to cheer up his little elf.

"Ron's going to hate me. He's captain again this year. He couldn't really stay mad at me last year because the ministry wouldn't let me play. Now I have to give him another reason for why I can't play this year. I don't know why I'm worried, though. He's going to hate me anyway because I'll be living with you, and he's never been rational where you are concerned," said Harry.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Now, on a lighter note, we don't have training today. We can either a) go swimming or b) go to your room to play," said Draco, pulling Harry down the hall.

"What's wrong with doing both? I opt for swimming first, though," said Harry. "Then we can play my Monopoly game I got for Christmas last year."

"Monopoly? What is that?" asked Draco.

"It's a board game. You should like it. You go around trying to buy as much property as possible while making your opponent go bankrupt. That's right down your alley," said Harry teasingly.

"Not the kind of game I was thinking when I made the suggestion, but if it makes you happy," said Draco.

"Oh? And just what kind of games were you proposing to play?" asked Harry innocently. At the look on Draco's face, Harry burst out laughing before running off towards the tower.

"Why you little…" said Draco before giving chase.

They barely managed to make it through the door to the dorm room before they proceeded to rip each other's clothes off. As soon as the clothes were gone, Harry literally jumped into Draco's arms and wrapped his arms and legs around his mate. Immediately crushing his lips to his mate's, Harry practically devoured his mouth.

DELETED SCENE (LINK TO FULL LEMON ON PROFILE PAGE)

Feeling decidedly weak kneed, Draco managed the few steps to the bed and collapsed with Harry still in his arms. Harry finally managed to unlock his legs and arms from around Draco allowing him to pull out and move to the side before immediately cuddling with his mate. Exhaustion catching up with them, they fell asleep completely missing dinner.

Harry awoke feeling more rested than he had all summer. Today was the last day of summer vacation and although he looked forward to seeing his friends, he dreaded their reaction to the new developments that had occurred over the summer. Of course, right now he was far too comfortable and content to really worry about what they would say.

Beside his little elf, Draco was having similar thoughts. He wasn't really worried about how his friends would react because he really didn't have any close friends. He was more worried about how his fellow Slytherins would retaliate for his family's betrayal of the Dark Lord. He would destroy anyone who attempted to hurt his little elf. It's just a good thing Dumbledore agreed to give them their own room. He didn't think he would survive the year if he were forced to live in the dungeons.

"Draco, are you ready to get up? I know you're awake; I can practically feel you brooding over there," said Harry, lifting his head up to look at his mate.

"I'm not brooding," said Draco automatically ignoring the disbelieving look on Harry's face. "I was thinking about what we should expect once school starts tomorrow."

"Me, too. I can't help but dread tomorrow. I'm not looking forward to the reactions from Ron and Hermione, but I think I dread what you will have to face even more. Your housemates will not like you fraternizing with the enemy, especially after your father betrayed Voldemorte," said Harry quietly.

"We'll see what happens tomorrow. Let's go shower. We still have a lot to do today. Plus we get to move into our new room," said Draco pulling Harry with him as he got out of bed.

"Okay, okay. I'm up," said Harry stumbling to the showers after Draco.

Once they had showered and dressed, they decided to go eat breakfast. When they reached the common room, though, Fawkes flashed in with a note in his beak. Harry took the note and the phoenix disappeared. Opening the letter, he read the message from Dumbledore.

_Harry,_

_I have your new room ready. Be at my office at 11:00 and I will show you where they are. _

_Albus_

"Let's go eat. I'm starving and we have to meet Dumbledore at 11:00 to go see our new room," said Harry, dragging Draco out of the room with him.

Breakfast was rather quiet today. Severus, Lucius, and Remus were all missing from the morning meal. When Harry realized exactly who was missing, he couldn't help but blush. He knew Severus and Lucius were involved, but he also had a sneaking suspicion that Remus was a part of that particular relationship.

After breakfast, Harry and Draco made their way up to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore, ever the gracious host, immediately offered a lemon drop and tea. Harry and Draco were rather eager to see the new room, so they declined the offer. With the niceties out of the way, they made their way down a rarely used corridor and stopped in front of a portrait containing elves, faeries, pixies, and dragons.

"Hybrid destiny," said Dumbledore to the portrait. The elf standing beside a green dragon smiled and the door opened. "You can change the password if you wish. Just tell the elf beside the green dragon."

Harry and Draco slowly walked in the room. The common room was huge and contained a comfortable looking couch and two armchairs placed in front of the fireplace. There were also several bookshelves lining the wall and they were completely filled. They walked to the door to the right and found the bathroom. The bathroom was positively decadent. The tub was absolutely huge; it was even larger than the prefect's bath. The shower had several showerheads and looked capable of fitting four or more people at once.

Walking to the door to the left of the common room, they found the bedroom. The room was decorated green, black, gold, and silver with a huge four-poster bed taking up a good bit of the room. One wall contained a walk-in closet and wardrobe.

Needless to say, they were impressed with the new accommodations and thanked Dumbledore effusively. Dumbledore just smiled and left them to get acquainted with their new surroundings. Harry immediately went and jumped on the bed to sprawl face down, while Draco went to the bookshelves to peruse the various titles.

After exploring to their hearts content, they walked to the Great Hall for lunch. Noticing the trio that had been missing from breakfast was present; Harry smirked mischievously and turned to Lucius.

"Did you three have fun this morning? I noticed you were all missing from breakfast. Don't tell me they wore you out that much," said Harry teasingly.

Amazingly enough, Lucius blushed at the comment. "What do you mean they?" he asked.

"Why Severus and Remus, of course," said Harry calmly.

"How did you know about that?" he demanded in a whisper.

"Well, you already knew that I knew about Severus. It was more of a hunch about Moony, but you just confirmed it. Thanks," said Harry smugly.

"You..you. Not even Draco knew about Remi," said Lucius.

"What can I say? I am not oblivious all the time," said Harry. "Anyway, in what capacity are you going to stay at the school this year?"

"I am apparently going to be an assistant in the NEWT level potions classes, as well as the NEWT level DADA classes," said Lucius.

"Well, those classes should be interesting, if for nothing else than the shock factor," said Harry.

"Torturing children. Just my thing, right?" said Lucius.

"Brings back old times. Draco and I got to see our new room. It's unbelievable," said Harry excitedly. "You should see the bathroom. That bathtub is big enough to hold ten people easily. I can't wait to try it out."

Harry went back to his meal and quickly finished. As he and Draco were standing to leave, he caught Remus and Severus both staring at him. He just smirked and nodded his head towards Lucius. He laughed out loud at the twin looks of shock on their faces and swiftly left the room.

"What was that all about, elf?" asked Draco. "First of all you somehow managed to make my father blush and that is something I have never seen him do. Then you somehow totally shock Severus and Lupin."

"I just asked if the three of them had fun this morning. Oh, and I asked if they had worn him out," said Harry.

"You mean Lupin is in a relationship with Father and Severus? How did I not know about this? How did you?" demanded Draco.

"It was just a hunch. Your father confirmed it first. Then Moony and Severus confirmed it when they looked so shocked when I gestured towards Lucius. It was funny," said Harry, laughing in remembrance.

"How Slytherin of you, my sneaky little elf," said Draco. "Now, let's go try out that bathtub."

"You read my mind," said Harry.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

September 1 finally arrived for Harry and Draco. This morning, they were rushing around frantically trying to get ready. It had been decided that they would go to King's Cross Station and ride the Hogwart's Express back to school to avoid any undue questions. Dumbledore had already arranged for a portkey that would take them directly to Platform 9 ¾. Neither Harry nor Draco was looking forward to this excursion in the least.

The day had not started out well. For one, they had slept late. They didn't wake up until 9:15 and the portkey was set for 10:15. They had to rush through a shower, throw on some clothes, and get what they were taking to the train station ready. By the time they made it to Dumbledore's office, they were severely short of breath from all of the running. Only Remus and Lucius would be accompanying Harry and Draco to Platform 9 ¾. They had to keep up appearances after all.

Landing at Platform 9 ¾, Harry staggered for balance and whined, "I hate portkeys. When do I get to test to apparate?"

"You haven't taken the apparition test, yet?" asked Draco.

"No. You're not eligible to take the test until you are 17. Do you remember what happened when I turned 17? And let's not forget the subsequent days following said birthday," said Harry irritably. He really hated portkeys.

"Right. We only left the school grounds once and that one time was a disaster," said Draco.

"Exactly. Remus, will you take me to get my apparition license sometime soon? Please?" asked Harry, giving Remus his most lethal pleading face. Remus caved immediately.

"I'll get permission from Dumbledore and arrange a time to take you to the Ministry of Magic for the test, okay?" said Remus.

"Thank you, Moony. I'm so glad you're here to teach this year," cried Harry before pouncing on Remus in excitement. Remus just laughed enjoying the seldom shown enthusiasm his pup was displaying.

Draco was just staring at the scene with a look of indulgence. He was just glad his elf was happy at the moment. He knew that feeling would soon change. "Come here, elf. We need to discuss some things before the other students arrive," he said.

"What's wrong, Draco? You look a little too serious for my peace of mind," said Harry worriedly.

"How are we going to handle this? Are we just going to tell everyone up front that we are in a relationship, or are we going to keep this secret for a while?" he asked seriously.

"I plan on being up front about this. I am not going to spend the entire school year sneaking around to be with you, and if you think you are going to sleep in the Slytherin dorms just to keep up appearances, you have another think coming. I am not sleeping in that room by myself. I don't sleep well when you're not there," said Harry vehemently.

"I wasn't planning on sleeping in the Slytherin dorms. I know you have fewer nightmares when I'm there. I don't think I could sleep at all anyway if I wasn't sleeping with you," said Draco soothingly. "I just wanted to make sure you were ready to let everyone know."

"You act like I should be ashamed of you, Dray. I'm not ashamed to be with you. I feel rather lucky to be with someone who loves me, even if they've never actually said so," hinted Harry. "Not everyone gets to be with the one they truly love."

"Yes, elf. I actually do love you, though I'm still not quite sure how that happened," said Draco.

"Well it happened because I am absolutely adorable and irresistible. Just ask Remus," said Harry teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah. No need to do that. I already know he would agree with that assessment. You have him wrapped around your little finger," said Draco wryly. "Are you ready to brave the masses? It's 10:40 and it will be positively crowded soon. It's a good thing you put that glamour on before we left, right?"

"Right. I hate it when people stare at me, but I'm kind of used to it by now. Of course, if I hadn't put the glamour on, it would be like ten times worse," said Harry.

They were standing on the platform talking quietly when they heard a shouted, "Harry." They turned around to see Ron and Hermione running towards them. They obviously hadn't caught sight of Draco, yet. It was absurdly apparent when they did notice Harry's companion; they froze in their tracks and looked at Harry like he'd lost his mind. Hermione bravely stepped forward, grabbed Harry's arm, and dragged him away despite his and Draco's protestations.

"What are you doing with Malfoy?" she hissed while glaring in Draco's direction.

"I was having a conversation, Hermione. A conversation which you rudely interrupted I might add," said Harry calmly.

"Why the hell would you want to talk to that no good, lying, little ferret?" asked Ron venomously.

"Because I spent the last month with him and we've become friends," said Harry.

"What do you mean you spent the last month with him?" asked Hermione.

"I was taken to the school on my birthday. Lucius and Draco arrived the following day. We spent the last month together at the school. Self explanatory, see?" said Harry.

"What do you mean you've become friends?" asked Ron.

"Well, not exactly friends. I don't think friendship really describes our relationship. I would say it was probably a little more than friendship," said Harry.

"Please tell me that Malfoy is not your boyfriend. I didn't even know you were gay," said Ron.

"I'm not really gay. I just think love should be savored no matter the sex. I also wouldn't really call Malfoy my boyfriend; it's a bit stronger than that," said Harry quite seriously.

"Why exactly were Lucius and Draco at the castle for a month anyway?" asked Hermione.

"Who cares, Hermione? Did you not just hear that Harry was basically in love with the ferret? That's just disgusting," said Ron viciously.

"Hush, Ron. I'm trying to get some answers from Harry," said Hermione.

"Well, you can just talk all you like. I'm not going to stay here and listen about Draco bloody Malfoy and his murderous dad," said Ron walking off in a huff.

"Hermione, we really need to get on the train. It's almost 11:00. If you still want to talk, come find me after your prefect meeting," said Harry, walking towards the train.

"I'm Head Girl this year," she said proudly.

"Congratulations, Hermione. The offer still stands, though," he replied. "I have to find Draco, but I'll see you later."

"Fine. We'll definitely talk. I'll talk to Ron; see if I can get him to come with me. That may be a lost cause, though. You know how he is," she said.

"Yeah, I know. I have a feeling I may have lost a friend today. I just hope I haven't lost two," said Harry quietly.

"Harry, of course I'm still your friend. I'm not just going to throw away our friendship just because I don't particularly like your boyfriend. You're too important to me for that to happen," she said seriously.

"Thanks, Hermione. It's definitely nice to hear that. I'll see you later, yeah?" said Harry.

"Yeah," said Hermione, smiling as she went directly to the prefect department. Ron, Pansy, Draco, Ernie, Hannah, Terry, and Padma were already there. Ron glared daggers at Draco while Draco ignored him in favour of staring out the window. Pansy was also looking rather sullen. "Are we ready to begin?" And with that, the meeting started.

Draco was out the door as soon as the meeting was officially over. Ignoring the glares from Ron and screeches to wait from Pansy, Draco shot down the hall looking in doorways trying to find Harry. Seeing Draco search the compartments for his boyfriend was amusing to Hermione. She followed at a more sedate pace. When she reached the door Draco had entered, however, she almost fainted from shock.

Harry was straddling Draco's lap, devouring his mouth. Draco was doing his fair share of devouring too. Hermione just dropped to an unoccupied seat weakly and couldn't help but stare. They each were gorgeous in their own right, but together they just made a devastatingly attractive picture. When they showed no signs of stopping anytime soon, Hermione gave a loud whistle to break them apart.

"Hermione, when did you get here?" asked Harry. He hadn't bothered to move from Draco's lap and his head was currently resting on said boy's chest comfortably.

"Right after Draco did, Harry. I must say you didn't waste anytime in pouncing, did you?" said Hermione with a grin.

Harry just pouted before finally moving to sit beside Draco. He immediately cuddled into his side, though. "Don't you have anything else you want to talk about?" he asked petulantly.

"Draco, why did you and your father spend the last month at the castle?" she asked immediately.

"Not that it really concerns you, but my father and I came to the castle for sanctuary from the Dark Lord," he said.

"Why did you need sanctuary? Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't your father his right hand man?" she asked.

"Watching your wife being raped and murdered, as well as being told to turn his son over as bride has a way of changing a man's mind," he said mockingly.

"Oh no. I'm sorry about your mother. That's awful," she said in sympathy. "How did you and Harry get together?"

"If I tell you this, you have to swear not to tell another soul. This includes Ron, Hermione," said Harry with utmost seriousness.

"I swear not tell anyone," she said.

"You know I turned 17 and came into my inheritance, right?" he asked. At Hermione's nod, he continued. "Well apparently my father wasn't exactly a pureblood wizard as we previously thought. I came into an elfin inheritance; I'm apparently part royal elf."

"Wow. Those are rare these days. They're also the most powerful of the elfin races. Why don't you have pointy ears, though?" she asked.

"The elfin inheritance was just part of it. I also came into a fae inheritance. I spelled a glamour on me before coming to Platform 9 ¾," he said.

"I'm guessing with the way you tried to devour Malfoy, that he is your mate?" she asked.

"Yes. I do have to admit that I am profoundly grateful it was this Malfoy and not the elder Malfoy," said Harry, looking at Draco and smirking a bit.

"You and me both, elf," said Draco dryly.

"You call him elf? That is so cute," said Hermione, grinning widely.

Before they could say anything else, the compartment door slammed open. Ron stood in the doorway, glaring at the occupants angrily. "What are you doing in here, Hermione?" he demanded.

"I'm talking to our friend, Ron. Was there something you needed?" she said calmly.

"Why do you want to associate with filth like Malfoy? Apparently Harry's gotten a little dirty since he's dating the trash," said Ron viciously.

Ron suddenly yelped as he was thrown into the wall outside the compartment. No one could tell what exactly had happened because no one had drawn their wands or said any spells. Only Harry and Draco really knew what happened. Harry had gotten so angry with the redhead, his elemental magic went a little wild, and the wind threw him into the wall.

Draco just calmly stood and shut the door, keeping the onlookers out. He turned to Harry and Hermione and said, "I don't think he took it well."

Fortunately, the rest of the trip to the castle was basically uneventful. Neville, Luna, Seamus, and Dean came by to visit. They even managed to have a civil conversation with Draco and Hermione. Harry had fallen asleep cuddled by Draco.

Draco, Harry, and Hermione managed to avoid any other altercations with the irate Ron during the trip from Hogsmeade to the castle. Upon arriving to the sorting feast, the peace was once again shattered. Draco, Harry, and Hermione entered the Great Hall together before parting to go to their respective tables.

Draco was immediately berated by Pansy for consorting with goody-goody Gryffindors. Crabbe and Goyle stared menacingly at him while Blaise watched him curiously. Draco, on the other hand, continued to ignore his housemates until the sorting was over.

Harry was being similarly treated. Ginny demanded why he was anywhere near Malfoy while Ron glared the whole time. Hermione talked calmly, trying to cool Ginny down, while Harry ignored everyone but Hermione.

As soon as the feast ended, Harry quickly stood, pressed a note into Hermione's hand, and stalked out the door. Looking at the paper in her hand, Hermione saw directions she assumed were to Harry's quarters. With his inheritance, she really didn't think Dumbledore would let him stay in the dorms, especially since he had a mate. Tucking the note in her pocket, she began rounding up the first years to lead them to Gryffindor tower.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Harry was in high dudgeon when he finally reached his room. Ron had done an admirable job of totally pissing him off and Ginny followed at a close second. Deciding to take a relaxing bath to soothe his battered nerves, he quickly turned the water on for the tub to fill. Since he now had several minutes to wait for the water finish, Harry gathered his toiletries and pyjamas.

As soon as the tub was full, Harry quickly stripped and climbed in. "_I hope Draco gets here soon,"_ he thought drowsily. He was almost asleep when he heard the door open.

"Where are you, elf?" called Draco.

"In the tub. Want to join me?" he called back.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," he said from the vicinity of the bedroom. Two minutes later he walked in the bathroom carrying a pair of pajamas. "You look relaxed."

"I need to be. Ron and Ginny were getting on my last nerve. If I had had to stay one more minute with them, well the results wouldn't have been positive. All I heard was 'How can you stand to even talk to that ferret? Don't you remember all the things he's done and said to us these last six years?' Apparently they don't believe in the old adage 'forgive and forget,'" said Harry irritably.

"Do you regret telling them about me?" asked Draco seriously.

"Not at all. I just believe that I am old enough to make my own decisions. If I want to move past our differences and start a relationship with you, I have every right to. They try to treat me like I'm a child who doesn't know any better. That is what really irritates me," said Harry. "They don't even object because they think you'll hurt me; they just don't like you and believe that I should still hate you too."

"Do you regret making our relationship public, Dray? I saw Pansy practically yelling at you. I thought for minute there that Crabbe and Goyle were going to try and kill you," asked Harry quietly.

"I don't regret anything. Actually, I'm glad things worked out the way they did. My father is finally happy, and that is something I had never truly seen until now. Uncle Sev is happier than I've seen him, and I'm glad they found each other and Remus. I will never regret being with you. I love you, mate or not. I love just being by your side. I love you today, I will love you tomorrow, and I will love you 50 years from now. That will never change. I don't care what Pansy says or what the hulking brutes do," said Draco seriously.

"I think I'm going to cry," said Harry, smiling with tears in his eyes. "No one has ever said anything that nice to me. I love you, Dray. Thank you for being with me always, even when you were a prat. My life just wouldn't be the same if you hadn't always been there."

"Now that we have the mushy stuff out of the way, what do you propose to do about the nay sayers?" said Harry, sliding into Draco's lap.

"I assume you are speaking about the Weasels and Pug Face?" said Draco as he pulled his elf close.

"Why yes, those would be the ones to whom I am referring. If I have to listen to them bad-mouth you one more time, I can't guarantee control over my magic. I might accidentally create a portal and send them somewhere," said Harry teasingly.

"You could always send them to your pet wolves," said Draco.

"I don't want to give them indigestion. After all, they did help me when the Corpse Munchers tried to nab me in the forest. I can't repay them by giving them rotten food. What kind of friend would I be then?" asked Harry with a playful pout.

"You're right. I do owe those wolves a debt of gratitude for keeping my elf safe. How about to a dragon's nest in Romania? Don't the Weasels have a brother there anyway?" asked Draco playfully.

"Charlie lives there but I don't think that would help them any if they landed in a dragon's nest. Maybe we'll just keep them here. It will be much more fun to torture them with our combined presence. They can't stand to see us together. Why not let them see us really close together?" said Harry.

"Only if it doesn't involve you with no clothes. I am the only one allowed to see you naked," said Draco seriously.

"Oh that's a given and the same applies to you. I meant more along the lines of kissing. Like so," said Harry as he brushed his lips teasingly across Draco's before licking the bottom lip to draw out his mate's tongue. He then engaged Draco in an open mouth, tongue-tangling kiss. Breaking the kiss, he whispered in Draco's ear, "Would this be a suitable venue of torture for them?"

DELETED SCENE (FULL LEMON LINK ON PROFILE PAGE)

"I forgot…you could..speak in parseltongue," panted Draco into Harry's neck.

"Liked it, did you?" said Harry, leaning against the side of the tub weakly.

"Merlin, it was hot. I could come just from hearing you speak like that," said Draco before kissing the nape of his elf's neck and pulling out. He sat down in the tub rather limply and pulled Harry to sit beside him.

"I must say that was the most enjoyable bath I have ever experienced. We'll definitely have to do this again," said Harry, grinning at his mate with lazy satisfaction.

"Well, as enjoyable as that was, we do need to get out because classes start tomorrow. We have to start getting up earlier," said Draco, climbing out of the tub.

Just then someone knocked on the door. Draco looked at Harry in confusion and asked, "Who could that be? I didn't tell anyone where this room was."

"I gave Hermione directions. She said she wanted to talk. Maybe it's her," said Harry, hurriedly putting on his pajamas. He walked to the door and said, "Who is it?"

"It's Hermione. You said we could talk," she yelled through the door.

Harry quickly opened the door and ushered his friend into the common room. "Have a seat. I just got out of the bath," he said, sitting in one of the armchairs.

"Where's Draco?" she asked curiously.

"Right behind you," said Draco from the bedroom doorway.

Hermione glanced at Draco and promptly blushed when she noticed that not only was Draco, like Harry, wearing pajamas, but he was also wet. He and Harry had obviously bathed together. She blushed brighter when Draco just smirked at her, walked over to the armchair where Harry was sitting, pulled him out of the chair, and sat down, pulling Harry into his lap.

"There are two chairs, you know," said Harry while cuddling into his mate's lap like a kitten.

"I know, but this is more comfortable," said Draco.

Harry just nodded sleepily before looking back at Hermione. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I have to admit that I don't know a whole lot about elves or fae. I just know they have strong ties to nature. Can you tell me what elfin and fae powers you received with your inheritance?" she asked curiously.

"As long as you realize that anything said in this room is to remain in strictest confidence," said Harry, waiting for Hermione' s acquiescence. At Hermione's nod, he continued, "Let me take off the glamour. I was in such a hurry to get in the bath, I didn't take it off immediately. Then I got.…distracted."

Hermione gasped in wonder once the glamour had been removed. Her best friend looked so different now. She almost squealed in excitement when she saw the cute pointed ears. She reached out and touched the waist length hair and saw the red and silver streaks.

"Wow. You look so cute. I love the ears, and that hair is absolutely gorgeous. With your wariness of the public in general, I can see exactly why you are hiding this new development," she said, still absently petting his hair.

"That's not all the changes," he said, sliding off Draco's lap. Removing his shirt, he turned his back to Hermione. "I have wings."

Hermione gasped again when she saw the tattoos. Tentatively running her hand across his back, she felt smooth skin. "These are wings?" She jumped back hurriedly when beautiful black, green, and silver wings emerged in front of her face. "Oh, they're beautiful," she said completely awed.

Harry retracted his wings, turned back around, and calmly sat back in Draco's lap. Seeing how tired his elf looked, Draco looked at Hermione and said, "My elf is tired. It's been a long day. How about we call it a night? You're welcome to come back tomorrow after classes."

"Yeah, he looks like he's half asleep now. I'll talk to you both tomorrow. Take care of him," said Hermione, walking to the door.

"I'll always take care of him," said Draco, looking at his elf with an uncharacteristic look of tenderness. "And Hermione? Thanks for staying with him. He would have been devastated if you had turned from him, too."

"Like you, I will always take care of him. I love him, too. He's my little brother," she said firmly. "Good night. I'll see you tomorrow in potion's class."

"Good night," said Draco.

Once Hermione was gone, Draco carefully stood with his elf in his arms. He walked straight to the bed and carefully laid Harry down before climbing in after him. Harry rolled over and cuddled into his mate's side and mumbled an unintelligible "'Night, Dray." Draco just kissed the top of his head and fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Someone persistently shaking his shoulder awakened Harry. Swatting the hand away, he mumbled, "Go 'way, Dray. 'M tired." The shaking still didn't stop, so he lifted his head and glared at the culprit. Unfortunately, this didn't faze said culprit in the slightest. In fact, the offender just grinned unabashed at the sight of the grumpy elf.

"Get up, elf. We have double potions this morning, remember?" he said brightly. "If you don't hurry up, you'll miss breakfast."

"Fine. I'm up. Happy now?" mumbled Harry irritably as he climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. Quickly stripping and climbing in the shower, he leaned his head out of the shower and yelled, "What time is it, anyway?"

"It's 6:30," called Draco smirking in anticipation of the response.

"What! Why in the hell did you wake me so early? I could have slept for another hour," he yelled. Shampooing his hair and muttering about irritating morning people who have no business being up at this ungodly hour, Harry about jumped out of the shower when he felt hands slide down his back and grip the curves of his arse. He immediately moaned when said hands traced the crease of his arse before one adventurous finger stabbing in and hitting his prostate.

Draco could look at his elf's wet, glistening body all day. Adding a second finger into Harry's tempting little hole, he scissored and thrust them before adding a third. Watching his elf fuck himself on his fingers was almost too much for Draco. Pulling his fingers out, Draco ignored the protesting whimper from Harry and thrust quickly inside.

"Yess…so good," cried Harry rocking his hips back into the thrusts.

"Gods, you're so tight. You feel so good," moaned Draco, steadily increasing the pace until he was pounding into his gorgeous little elf. With one hand, he pinched and twisted his mate's nipples while with the other, he grasped and stroked his elf's shaft in time to the frenzied thrusts. He loved hearing the moans, gasps, and pleas for more that his elf emitted but what he really wanted to hear was his elf to scream in pleasure.

Harry cried out pitifully when Draco withdrew and stepped back, but he was immediately spun around and lifted off his feet. Wrapping his legs around Draco's hips for balance, he cried out when Draco quickly thrust back inside him. Harry grabbed a handful of his mate's hair and shoved his tongue in Draco's panting mouth. This new position allowed Draco's shaft to ram his sweet spot with every forceful thrust. Harry's wails soon became continuous screams of "harder..faster..more..Draaayy." Harry finally tensed, screaming Draco's name as the friction of his shaft against Draco's stomach brought him to release.

The contractions around his shaft proved too much for Draco, and he thrust hard one last time screaming "Elf" and shot his seed deep into the hungry channel. Barely able to stand, he leaned against the shower wall weakly. Harry was still clinging to him like a limpet, but with a nudge of his legs he finally unwrapped himself from around Draco and stood on his own two feet.

"Now that's how I like to start the morning," said Harry rather hoarsely.

"Of course, now we have to hurry if we still want to eat breakfast," said Draco huskily.

After washing and dressing, Harry put the glamour in place. They managed to arrive at the Great Hall at 7:30 giving them only fifteen minutes to eat if they wanted to make it to the dungeons for class on time. Harry was a bit miffed that they had to sit at separate tables, but hunger eventually quelled all protests, and he began to eat like a starving man.

Hermione was absolutely shocked at the amount of food her friend had already consumed, and it didn't look like he would slow anytime soon. Actually, every seventh year Gryffindor was staring at Harry eat. None of them had ever seen Harry eat this much at one sitting.

"Harry? Are you alright? Didn't you eat enough last night?" said Hermione in a worried tone.

"I'm fine. I'm just hungry this morning. Besides, I was a little upset last night and didn't very much," he reassured his friend. '_Of course, that work out this morning also helped my appetite quite a bit,'_ he thought to himself. '_But we don't need to tell Hermione that part.'_

He took two more bites and pushed his plate away. He saw Draco stand to leave and grabbed his bag, saying to Hermione, "I'm going on to class. You coming?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my bag," she said. She quickly stuffed the book she had been reading into her bag and picked it up as she stood. "Okay, I'm ready."

"You don't mind walking with Draco, do you?" asked Harry as he hurried to the door.

"Of course not," she said, trying to keep up. "I might be able to walk with you a little more easily, though, if you would slow down." She was almost jogging to stay apace with him.

Harry blushed and mumbled, "Sorry." He slowed to a more sedate pace to appease Hermione and searched the corridor for his missing mate. He was looking off to the right when he felt someone tap his left shoulder. Turning to the left, he came face to face with Ron.

"Did the ferret dump you already?" he asked spitefully.

"Just ignore him, Harry. He doesn't know what he's talking about," said Hermione soothingly. She didn't want her friend to get in trouble because Ron was being a prat and trying to cause problems.

"I could never dump this gorgeous creature, Weasel. Now get lost," said Draco from the shadows. He stepped up beside Harry and wrapped his arm around the elf's shoulders. "Sorry, elf. Didn't mean to leave you behind."

"That's okay. I was walking with Hermione anyway," said Harry. He looked at Draco and raised an eyebrow with a positively mischievous look on his face.

Draco suddenly remembered the conversation from the night before about ways to torture the Weasel. He smirked and leaned down to kiss Harry, making sure the redhead had a clear view of his tongue invading Harry's mouth. He almost smiled when Ron spluttered in indignation and started to pull away. Ron screamed in rage when Harry's tongue chased Draco's, coaxing it into thoroughly satisfying open mouthed kiss.

Hermione was panting when they broke apart; Ron was still screaming; Ginny, who had come across them unexpectedly, was crying; and those who hadn't seen them on the train were staring in shock. Harry just blushed slightly from all the stares while Draco just had a smug look on his face. They continued down the corridor and entered the potion's classroom, leaving everyone else still standing in shock. That is until they heard Snape's voice coming from the classroom. That was enough to jolt them out of their stupor.

"And may I ask why only two of my students were on time for class?" he asked silkily.

"It's their fault," yelled Ron, pointing to Harry and Draco.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for not taking responsibility for your own actions, Mr. Weasley," said Severus.

"What! If they hadn't been molesting each other in the corridor, we wouldn't have been late," yelled Ron.

"Ten more points from Gryffindor for yelling at your teacher. We will be brewing a simple healing potion. I suggest you get to work, Mr. Weasley, unless you want more points deducted," said Snape before walking back over to his desk.

The class went to work, silently gathering necessary ingredients and setting up a usable work space. Harry had his potion started before anyone else. He carefully read over the instructions twice before adding the first ingredients. Twenty minutes until the end of class, Harry looked up to see Ron glaring at him hatefully. Looking away from the hate-filled eyes, he didn't see the ginger root flying towards his cauldron until in was too late. Harry heard something hit his potion with a plop and quickly set up a containment shield. The potion exploded, spraying the shield but not harming any of the students.

"What happened here Mr. Potter," said Severus walking up to the destroyed remains of Harry's potion.

"Ron threw something into my potion and I couldn't catch it in time, sir. I only had time to erect a containment shield to prevent anyone from getting splashed," said Harry quietly.

"Why that little weasel," said Draco before starting in Ron's direction.

"Mr. Malfoy, get back to your desk," said Severus forcefully. "I will handle this. Mr. Weasley, you have detention with Filch every day for a month. Be thankful Mr. Potter managed to prevent any other damages or it would have been longer. Everyone get back to work," he snapped before vanishing the mess in front of him. The rest of the class immediately turned back to the task at hand and silence reigned once again.

Harry was relieved once class ended. He quickly grabbed his bag and walked out the door, not even waiting for Draco or Hermione. He was absolutely fuming and needed to get away from Ron before he completely lost his temper. He still had three more classes and Ron was in two of those three.

"Harry, wait," called Hermione, running towards him with Draco following at a more sedate pace.

"What is it Hermione?" he said a bit impatiently.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me. I just wanted to know if you were all right," she said huffily.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm extremely pissed off, but I shouldn't be taking it out on you," said Harry contritely.

"I can still rip him to shreds for you. I wouldn't mind. Really, I wouldn't," said Draco helpfully.

"That is quite all right. I have another plan for him," said Harry with an evil smirk.

"Oh, what is it?" said Hermione excitedly. She wasn't at all happy with Ron at the moment. His irrational jealousy of Harry's life was getting out of hand.

"You'll see. I'll just say that lunch should be very entertaining," said Harry with an another enigmatic smile before entering the classroom and sitting in the back of the room. Draco, of course, sat beside him with Hermione at the neighbouring desk.

Professor McGonagall entered the room and said, "Quiet down. Class has begun. Today we will be studying animagi. I will cast a spell on each of you to see if you are capable of becoming an animagus. Let's begin."

McGonagall went down the rows casting the spell on every student. The first three students had no animal form. Ron was next in line and eagerly waited for her to cast the spell. McGonagall cast the spell on Ron, and the whole class burst out laughing; Ron was an ass.

"Oh how fitting. Now I can call him an ass without it being an insult; it's just the truth," smirked Draco, enjoying this new revelation immensely.

Hermione's animagus form was an owl, and Draco's form was a snow leapard. Professor McGonagall tried the spell three times on Harry, but no animal form was revealed. She was disappointed at this. She had thought that with as much power as Harry contained, he would be assured an impressive animagus form.

"Ha ha, the great Harry Potter doesn't have an animagus form. How pathetic," sneered Ron. '_Harry doesn't have an animal form while I do. This is great,'_ he thought vindictively.

"I don't need an animal form. I can just control them," said Harry, calmly inspecting his fingernails.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" snapped Ron.

"It's rather self-explanatory. I can control predatory animals," said Harry sarcastically.

"Whatever. You know I'm better at this and you just don't want to admit it," said Ron with a smug smile.

"Yes, you truly are better at being an ass," said Harry. He smiled when he heard Draco and Hermione snicker. Soon the whole class was once again laughing at the irate redhead.

"That's enough you two," said McGonagall sternly. "Ten points from Gryffindor for disrupting my class." She completed her spells and found two cats, one fox, and one snake. Out of a class of fifteen, only seven had an animal form. "I want a three-foot essay on animagi ready for class next Monday. Class dismissed."

"Are you ready for lunch. I'm starving," said Harry, starting towards the Great Hall. "Draco, do you mind if Hermione and I sit with you today?"

"I don't mind. Why?" said Draco.

"I just don't want to sit with the Gryffindors today. Hermione, you don't mind, do you?" he asked.

"No. I don't really want to deal with Ron anyway," she said.

"Good, that's settled then. Let's go eat," said Harry brightly.

Reaching the Great Hall, they immediately made their way to the Slytherin table. Ignoring the squawks of protest from Pansy and the threatening glares from the over half of the occupants, they calmly sat down and started to eat. Severus eyed them curiously and Dumbledore had his perpetual twinkle in his eyes.

Several owls flew through the Great Hall with letters and parcels. Harry rubbed his hands together and quietly said, "Let the games begin." Unnoticed by everyone but five people, a red glow surrounded the owls. The owls suddenly swooped down around Ron's head. They grabbed his robes with their talons, lifted him several feet in the air, and dropped him on his arse. When Ron tried to run from the dining hall, they owls chased him down. By the time the owls flew out of the Great Hall, Ron's clothing had several rips and he had owl droppings littering his hair.

"Why didn't any of the teachers help him?" asked Hermione.

"Divine justice I'd say," said Draco with a smirk. "He's probably already pissed off several of the teachers. Why should they? It's not like they were really hurting him."

"Why did the owls suddenly attack Ron?" asked Blaise unexpectedly.

Draco, Hermione, and Harry all turned towards him in surprise. He had been quiet the entire meal. "What? It was just a question," he said after a moment with them still staring.

"I didn't think you would be seen talking to me," said Draco. That's the closest he would get to a public apology.

"I don't know why I should talk to you. You left me in the dungeons by myself to go shack up with the Golden Boy," he retaliated. "It's a pain in the arse to have to deal with that group every day."

"You're welcome to come visit us at any time, Blaise. Just remember the cardinal rule: you hurt me, you die," said Harry. "Before you even ask, I'm not threatening you. Draco has a protective streak a mile wide."

"Just tell everyone, elf. I don't think Gryffindor table heard you," said Draco sarcastically.

"Oh hush. I didn't tell everyone, just Blaise. But since he's your friend, he should already know that side of you, right?" Harry pointed out.

"You're really not upset with their relationship?" asked Hermione.

"I've known for a long time that Draco had a thing for Harry. There is no way that much energy directed towards him could just be hatred. I've always seen it as a little boy picking on the person he likes," said Blaise. He laughed when he saw the light blush covering Draco's cheeks.

"That is so cute. I can totally see that now, though," gushed Hermione.

"I need a nap," said Harry out of the blue.

"We still have two more classes, Harry," said Hermione, looking at the class schedule.

"I know. I have Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic. What do you have Draco?" he asked.

"Arithmancy and History of Magic," replied Draco.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Arithmancy and Ancient Runes," she said.

"Let's go then. The sooner classes are over, the sooner I get my nap," said Harry grabbing his bag. "I'll see you later, Hermione. Bye, Dray." Harry quickly kissed Draco on the lips and started for the door.

"Wait up, Harry. I have Care of Magical Creatures, too. I'll walk with you," said Blaise, hurrying to catch up with the Gryffindor. "You're different from what I imagined. Of course, I only really saw you when you were fighting with Draco."

"Give it time. You'll see me in an entirely different light before it's all said and done," laughed Harry.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The Care of Magical Creatures class didn't seem to be as large this year. Apparently quite a few of the students decided to drop the class once the O.W.L. results had been sent out. Harry, personally, liked the class even if the creatures Hagrid taught about were not exactly safe. Harry and Blaise stood together a little away from the rest of the class. Ron, unfortunately, had opted to remain in the class as well.

"Gather 'round. We'll be studyin' gryffins today. Don' worry. They wouldn' 'urt a fly," said Hagrid, leading them to a paddock.

The gryffins were actually rather beautiful. They had the upper body of an eagle and the lower body of a lion. They reminded Harry of BuckBeak. Most of the class shied away from the paddock, but Harry was curious and crept closer to the amazing creatures.

"Careful 'Arry. They don' take kindly to strangers," said Hagrid, petting a black and silver gryffin. "This is Cirrus. Walk in the paddock slowly and see if he'll let you ride em."

Harry walked into the paddock cautiously until he reached Hagrid's side. Hagrid took his hand and placed it on the gryffins head. A blue light immediately engulfed Harry's hand and the gryffin's body, causing the gryffin to nuzzle into his hand playfully. Hagrid laughed in delight because he had never seen a fierce gryffin take to a human that way.

"You wanna try an ride em, 'Arry? He really seems ta like ya," said Hagrid.

"No thanks, Hagrid. I'd really rather just pet him," said Harry, still contentedly petting Cirrus.

The rest of the class gathered closer to try their luck with the gryffins. Ron decided he wanted to pet Cirrus since he looked the tamest and pushed Harry out of the way. Cirrus didn't like that at all. He slashed a talon across Ron's chest and would have caused serious damage if Harry hadn't pulled him back right at that moment. Instead, a rip appeared on the chest of the robes he was wearing. Ron paled and stumbled backwards, trying to get away from the beast.

"Sshh, its all right Cirrus," said Harry soothingly. He sent a calming wave of magic across all of the gryffins to calm them all down. He turned to Ron, grabbed his arm, and dragged him out of the paddock. "What the hell was that, Ron? Did you just lose all sense this summer? Why in the world would you push me when I was petting a gryffin? They do have talons and claws, you know. Do you just have a death wish? I get that you don't like me anymore and while it hurts, I can deal with it. But you put more than just you and me in danger. If the gryffins had been angered too badly, they could have hurt the entire class. You need to grow up and deal with this problem you seem to be having."

Harry didn't even wait for a response. He stormed up the path back to the school, leaving his books behind. He just wanted to go to his room and fume alone. _'Ron is just being totally irrational. He's going to get someone killed at the rate he's going. I just don't know what his problem is anymore. He's like a totally different person_,' thought Harry as he stalked to his room. _'Forget History of Magic, today. I just can't deal with that prat anymore. Hopefully either Hermione or Draco will give me their notes._'

Ten minutes later, Harry heard a knock at the door. Hermione was in class and Draco knew the password. He didn't know anyone else who even knew he had his own room. "Who is it?" he called cautiously.

"It's Blaise. You left your books outside so I brought them to you," he called through the door.

Harry immediately opened the door and gestured for Blaise to enter the room. "How did you find my room?" he asked, sitting in one of the armchairs.

"I followed you, of course," said Blaise calmly.

Draco came storming into the room before Harry could respond in any way. He immediately relaxed when he saw Harry sitting in the armchair. He gave Blaise a curious look before sitting down in the unoccupied chair.

"What brings you here, Blaise?" he asked.

"I brought the books Harry left in class to him," said Blaise once again.

"Why did you leave your books in class? And why did you not show up for History of Magic? Professor Binns is upset because I walked out after the first ten minutes," said Draco, glaring at his little elf.

"Ron tried to kill him," said Blaise helpfully.

"What! I'm gonna rip that weasel apart with my bare hands," said Draco angrily, starting towards the door.

Harry glared at Blaise before rushing after Draco. He managed to catch him before he got out the door and pulled him back to the common room. "Sit down," he ordered. When Draco started to stand up again, he barked, "Now!"

Draco dropped back down into the chair, and Blaise looked at Harry with a new respect. "You are going to do no such thing, Draco Malfoy. I have already talked to him, and I can take care of myself. Ron is my problem, and I will deal with it. I will ask if I want help. Otherwise, stay out of it," said Harry furiously.

"Harry, I am **not** going to stand by and let him hurt you," said Draco. "You can forget that line of thinking right now."

"This is a moot point anyway because Ron did not try to kill me. It's more like he tried to kill himself. If I hadn't pulled him back when I did, he would have a long, lovely gash across his chest. As it is, he is fine and so is the rest of the class," said Harry, sitting down onto Draco's lap.

"I have a question. How did you calm the gryffins?" asked Blaise, startling Harry and Draco. They had forgotten he was even there.

Harry looked at Draco in question. He didn't know Blaise at all, and he wasn't going to tell him anything if he wasn't trustworthy. Draco, in turn, looked at Blaise speculatively. Blaise had always been rather quiet for a Slytherin and never joined in the Gryffindor taunting that was so prevalent amongst their members.

"Blaise, we can tell you if you swear not tell anyone. I mean anyone. Only one other student knows about this," said Draco seriously.

Another knock on the door interrupted them. Harry slid off Draco's lap and started towards the door. "I bet it's Hermione. She's probably worried sick since I didn't show up at all and you left class right as it started," said Harry. "Who is it?"

"Hermione," she said.

Harry let her in, went back to the common room, and sat back in Draco's lap. Smiled at Harry and asked, "Why weren't you in class?"

"Ron tried to kill him," said Blaise once again. He just loved the normally calm Draco and Hermione getting indignant on Harry's behalf. It was just funny to him.

"What! I'll kill him. I can't believe he would do that to you," she said, starting towards the door.

"Why do you all think I can't handle my own problems? Blaise, if you are just going to rile them up, you can leave. I do not feel like chasing irate protectors down to prevent them from murdering Ron. That is especially true when he didn't even try to kill me," said Harry, getting off Draco's lap and storming to his room.

Hermione had a sheepish look on her face. She knew Harry was right, but he was her friend and she couldn't help but want to protect him. She walked back to the common room and sat back down in the armchair.

"Are you going to tell me about Harry now?" asked Blaise.

"Are you going to swear not to tell anyone else? You have yet to do that," countered Draco.

"Do you really trust him with this secret? Harry will be extremely upset if he tells everyone," said Hermione.

"I swear on my honour as a Slytherin that I will not tell a single soul anything that I hear in this room," said Blaise solemnly.

"That is a wise decision because if you do, you will get to see Bellatrix Lestrange's remains in hell," said Harry from the doorway of his room.

"Her remains?" asked Blaise.

"I don't imagine the demon that grabbed her left much," he explained.

"What are you talking about? What demon?" asked Blaise in confusion.

"Bella attacked us when we were at Diagon Alley. Harry opened a portal to hell, and a demon grabbed her and pulled her in," said Draco calmly.

"How did he open a portal to hell?" he asked.

"Harry, take off the glamour," said Draco. Harry took off the glamour, ignoring Blaise's gasp of shock, and let Draco continue. "Harry is an elf/fae hybrid. He can open portals to other dimensions as well as anywhere in this dimension. The owl stunt at lunch was engineered by Harry because he can also control predatory beasts."

"Wow. I can see why you want to keep this so hush hush. If the Dark Lord got wind of this, he would attack with everything in his arsenal," said Blaise, staring at Harry in awe.

"I'm glad you agree. Just remember what will happen if I find out you broke your oath," said Harry seriously.

"I'll remember. It's dinnertime now. Are you all going to the Great Hall to eat?" he asked, standing up to leave.

"I don't feel like going. I'll get Dobby to bring me something to eat. You all go ahead," said Harry yawning.

"I'm staying with Harry. We'll see you in the morning," said Draco, standing to usher them out the door.

"Good night Harry, Draco," said Hermione.

"Good night Hermione," they chorused. Blaise just waved at them and walked out the door. Shutting the door behind Hermione, Draco turned to his mate.

"Now tell me what really happened with Ron today," he said.

"Hagrid showed us gryffins. They're absolutely beautiful, by the way. I was petting Cirrus when Ron shoved me out of the way. Cirrus didn't like it and attacked him. I pulled him back just in time, otherwise, he would have had a long gash across his chest. The other gryffins were beginning to get upset, so I calmed them down. I pulled Ron out of the paddock, yelled at him for a few minutes, and stormed up here. That is all that happened," said Harry, trying to placate his irate mate.

"The Weasel is going to get himself killed if he keeps up this attitude," said Draco. "Oh well, saves me the trouble."

"That almost happened today, so I'll have to agree with you. Do you actually feel like eating or are you going with me to bed. I'm really tired for some reason. Must be from controlling the owls and then turning around and calming the gryffins," said Harry, yawning once again.

"You look exhausted, so I opt for bed," said Draco, picking up his mate and carrying him to bed.

"My hero," said Harry teasingly, laughing softly at Draco's antics.

Draco set him down beside the bed, quickly stripped him of his clothes, and pushed him into bed. Stripping his own clothes hurriedly, Draco climbed in the bed after him. Harry sleepily cuddled against him and, within minutes, was fast asleep with Draco following shortly behind.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Draco, get up," said Harry, shaking Draco's shoulder persistently. "If you don't get up right now, you won't have time to take a shower before classes start."

"What time is it?" asked Draco, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"It's 7:30," said Harry, stepping out of firing range; he knew an explosion was coming.

"WHAT!" How could you let me sleep this late?" yelled Draco, jumping out of bed and running towards the shower.

As soon as Draco was out of earshot, Harry fell in the floor laughing. He'd conveniently neglected to mention the fact that neither one of them had class until 10:00; it was too entertaining to watch his mate rush around like a decapitated chicken. He looked up when the door opened and quickly stopped laughing.

"Why you little…" said Draco, lunging towards Harry.

Harry yelped and took off towards the common room with Draco following close behind. He ran around the couch trying to keep as much furniture as possible between him and his irate mate. He cautiously edged towards the side of the couch, intending on making a run for the bedroom, but he took his eyes off Draco a second too long. Before he could take two steps away from the couch, Draco pounced and pushed him to the floor.

"Now, elf, would you care to explain why you would do such a thing to me this morning," Draco purred, pushing his elf onto the floor on his stomach.

"I-I was j-just having a l-little fun," panted Harry, trying to catch his breath from all of the running, not to mention the feeling of a very hard, very horny Draco pressing into his backside.

"I'll show you fun," he purred, stripping his elf within seconds. Seeing all that tempting skin framing the intriguing tattoo on his back, Draco nuzzled his face into the feathery softness. Rubbing his cheek on the tattoo, he ran his hands down to the perfect globes of his mate's arse and dipped his fingers into the crease.

"D-Draco," started Harry, burying his face in his arms.

"Yes, elf?" Draco kissed his way down Harry's back and across the cheeks of his arse.

"Merlin, Draco, please fuck me," cried Harry, pushing back against him.

"I just don't know if you deserve to have me fuck you, elf. After all, you were rather naughty this morning. I think I'll go have a shower now," he teased, pulling back slightly.

"I'm sorry, Dray. Please don't leave me," cried Harry.

"I'm not leaving you. I'm just going to take a shower," said Draco, letting Harry go and sitting back on his knees.

Harry scrambled away before turning around. Seeing the delightful picture Draco made sitting on his knees with his hard shaft standing out proudly, Harry made a quick decision. "Oh no. Don't do that," he growled. "Don't you want to give me a chance to make it up to you?"

Draco stared at Harry in surprise. That little growl had caused his arousal to jump and stiffen even more. Before he could say a word, his little elf pushed him onto his back, wrapped a hand around his shaft, leaned down to put his mouth on the head, and proceeded to lick teasingly around the head of his shaft.

"Oh gods, elf. That is so good," he cried, sinking his hands into Harry's hair.

With one hand wrapped around the base of his shaft, Harry moved the other hand down to cup his mate's balls. He wrapped his lips around the head of the shaft in his hand at the same time he sent a teasing finger to circle around Draco's entrance.

Draco moaned and thrust up into his elf's mouth. When that playful finger thrust into his channel and jabbed his prostate, he held Harry's head and thrust into the back of his throat, wailing the whole while.

Harry was struggling to repress the gag reflex and managed to relax his throat. He swallowed around the shaft in his mouth, moaning when Draco released his seed with a wail, and gulped down that seed eagerly. When Draco finally went limp, he released the softened shaft with a last lick and kissed Draco on the lips sharing his taste. "Okay. You're forgiven; you have definitely made up for earlier this morning," he said hoarsely, finally catching his breath.

"Glad to hear it," said Harry, cuddling against his mate.

"Now, it's time to return the favour," said Draco, pouncing on his laughing lover.

An hour and a shower later, Harry and Draco managed to make it the Great Hall for breakfast. Amazingly enough, both Hermione and Blaise were still present. Harry just smiled and waved a greeting while Draco smirked.

"What classes do you have today, Harry?" asked Hermione, staring at Harry in amazement.

"I only have two classes today: advanced DADA and advanced Herbology," he said between bites.

"What about you, Draco?" she asked.

"Same as Harry, but I also have Ancient Runes this afternoon," he said, noticing several students staring at his mate.

"Hey, elf, did you put the glamour on before leaving the room?" he asked, glaring at the people staring lustfully at his little elf.

"No, he didn't," said Hermione and Blaise simultaneously.

Reaching over his shoulder and grabbing a handful of hair, Harry cursed viciously and lengthily. "I can't believe I forgot that this morning. This is your fault," he said, jabbing his finger into Draco's chest.

"How is this my fault? It's not like I can do the glamour for you," demanded Draco, knocking the jabbing finger away.

"You distracted me this morning," he wailed dejectedly, laying his head on the table.

"Well now I get why Draco calls him 'elf' all the time. I thought it was just because he's short and cute," said Blaise, staring at Harry's ears in fascination. He started to touch them but stopped when Draco growled warningly.

"I am not short, Zabini. Besides, you're the same height I am," said Harry indignantly.

"Yes, but my entire family is under six feet," said Blaise reasonably.

"I was starved as a child. That does tend to effect growth," pointed out Harry.

"What did you say?" asked Draco, staring at Harry in disbelief. "I did not just hear that those muggles starved you as a child."

"You know very well that you did. Stop being so melodramatic. Once I started school, I only had to worry about the summer holidays, and Hermione and the Weasleys always sent food to tide me over until school started back. It's no longer an issue," said Harry.

"I knew there was a reason I hated muggles," said Draco, muttering about what wretched creatures the Dursleys were.

"They're not all bad. Hermione's parents are very nice. I just got stuck with the worst sort of muggles," said Harry earnestly.

"Are you ready to go to class, elf? I'm tired of all these people staring at you," said Draco, glaring at the enraptured students one last time.

"Sure. You coming, you two?" he asked, looking at Hermione and Blaise. They just nodded and gathered their bags.

Draco snapped at several students on the way out the door because they were so busy staring at Harry's change of appearance, they were blocking the corridor. Finally just pushing his way through the mass of students, he dragged Harry to DADA class. Pulling his elf to a chair in the back row, Draco sat down with a huff.

Lucius looked at his son questioningly until he got a good look at Harry. Noticing that every student in the classroom was staring at the uncomfortable elf, Lucius almost snickered. After the time Harry had actually caused him to blush, it was a nice revenge to see him looking so flustered.

Unfortunately for him, Harry glanced up just in time to see the vengeful smirk on his face. He lifted his eyebrow in challenge. Seeing the snake lying on the cage in the back of the room, he saw his chance.

"Mr. Malfoy, where is Professor Lupin?" he asked innocently.

"He is in the back office gathering some supplies," he said, sitting on the edge of the desk.

"I think I'll go help him," said Harry, getting up and walking to the back of the room. Only Draco noticed that he paused beside the cage. He heard a faint hissing but that was only because he was actively listening for it; no one else saw or heard anything.

A few moments later, Harry and Professor Lupin emerged from the back office carrying several books and cages. "Thanks, Harry," said Remus, shooing Harry back to his desk once he'd set the items down. "We will be studying several defensive shields as well as different nature-based creatures."

Harry looked at Remus apprehensively. He just knew he was going to end up being the main attraction of this class. He caught Moony's eye and gave a firm shake of the head. Lucius, of course, saw this and smirked a bit more.

"And look, we have our very own elf amongst us," said Lucius, gesturing towards Harry. The entire class turned for a look, and Harry started blushing from all the attention.

Harry gave Lucius an evil glare before looking past him towards the cage. The snake had moved from the cage and was lying underneath the desk by one of the corners. Staring at the snake until he looked at him, Harry gave an almost imperceptible nod. The snake slithered over to Lucius' feet and promptly climbed up one of the trouser legs.

The look on Lucius' face was absolutely priceless. He had a horrified look on his face before looking at Moony rather frantically. He gestured towards his pants trying hard to stand still so the class would be none the wiser. He finally stalked over to Remus before dragging him to the back room.

The students were looking around in confusion. No one had seen the snake because Lucius had been standing with his back to the desk, and the snake had climbed up the back of his trouser leg. The next thing they heard was Remus laughing and Lucius swearing viciously.

Remus poked his head through the office door and said, "I want a two-foot essay on defensive shields by Thursday. Class dismissed." He quickly shut the door again before laughing at the picture Lucius made. He had stripped off his trousers and had a bright green snake wrapped around his upper thigh with his mouth poised at his ball sac just waiting to strike.

"Harry, get your arse in here right now," yelled Lucius through the office door.

Harry smiled secretively and walked towards the office. Draco was about to expire from curiosity so he followed close behind. Harry opened the office door and cautiously peaked his head around. He then promptly blushed. Draco pushed his way in and stopped in shock (for all of two seconds), then he literally fell in the floor laughing with Moony soon joining him.

"Get this thing off of me now," demanded Lucius, paling when the snake hissed and moved closer to the goods.

"Now, now, Lucius. You know not to yell at me. The snake doesn't like it, and I might accidentally give the wrong order," said Harry, smiling pleasantly at the irate blonde.

"Harry, get this snake off of me. Please," he gritted out between clenched teeth.

"_Come to me SSSamyaa. Thank youuu_," he hissed to the snake, petting him tenderly on the head when he obeyed. "_Wouuld youu like to ssstay here or come with me?"_

"_With youuu, massster. I like talking to youuu," _the snake replied.

Harry nodded and looked back towards Lucius, who thankfully had pulled his trousers back on, and said, "Was that all you needed?"

"I will get you back for that," he said, glaring at Harry the whole time.

"It will become a never ending cycle, then, because as you may have guessed, I will retaliate in kind," said Harry, still petting the snake.

"You two should go to your next class," said Remus, diffusing the argument before it could really get started.

"See ya later, Moony. It was a very enjoyable class," said Harry, smirking one last time at Lucius. He quickly left the room when Lucius took a threatening step towards him, and Draco just followed him out shaking his head and laughing the whole time.

"That little brat. I can't believe he humiliated me like that," said Lucius, swearing and pacing across the floor of the office.

"Really Lucius, what did you expect? You know how much he hates being the center of attention and what did you do? You told everyone in the class that he was an elf just to put him in the spotlight. At least his revenge was done more privately; no one knows for sure what happened," said Remus reasonably.

"I still don't like him," said Lucius petulantly.

"Yes, you do. His revenge was rather impressive and you admire that. You just don't want to admit. I would suggest not getting on his bad side because he can make this revenge ten times worse and you know it. Just remember Bellatrix Lestrange," said Remus. With those last words, he gave his lover a quick kiss and left the office.

HDHD

Professor Sprout greeted everyone and directed the class over to the tables. "We're going to be replanting all of the gillyweed. Can anyone tell me what the gillyweed does when taken orally?" she asked.

Harry actually raised his hand for once. He knew this one. When Professor Sprout nodded at him to continue, he said "Gillyweed gives you gills temporarily. Once the gills form, you can't breath on land; you have to be underwater."

"Very good. Ten points to Gryffindor. Well, class, grab a pot and get started," she said.

Herbology, fortunately passed uneventfully and Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Blaise all made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. "I am so glad today is Tuesday," said Harry blissfully.

"And why is that, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"That was my last class. Since Draco still has to go to Ancient Runes, I am going to go to the library to work on my essays. Blaise, do you have a free period next?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll come to the library with you. With the way people have been staring all day, not that I blame them of course, Draco would kill me if I let you go off alone," said Blaise, reading his book.

"What do you mean 'not that you blame them of course?'" demanded Draco, glaring at Blaise.

"Draco, the boy is gorgeous and the elfin features only accentuate that. You'll just have to deal with it," said Blaise, totally ignoring the peevishness in his friend's tone.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it," pouted Draco.

"Now that that's settled, it's time to go to class, Draco," said Hermione, grabbing her bag and standing.

"Bye, sweetie. Have a good day," said Harry facetiously.

"You behave. No more pranks today," said Draco, leaning down and giving his elf a quick peck on the lips. "And what's with the sweetie remark?"

"You call me 'elf' and, okay maybe not 'sweetie', but I'll think of something," said Harry teasingly. He laughed and waved him out the door. He turned back to the table only to find Blaise staring at him funny.

"You're a bit strange. It must be the Gryffindor in you," he said with a straight face.

"Yes, and you're the epitome of normalcy," said Harry, rolling his eyes. "Come on. We have essays to write."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Lemon in this chapter.

Chapter 24

Several weeks passed, and Harry no longer bothered with his glamour. He hadn't seen much point after Lucius proclaimed to the whole class that he was an elf. The only problem Harry encountered during those few weeks occurred when Ron found out that Harry was no longer on the quidditch team. He accused Harry of quitting so that his boyfriend would have an advantage over their team.

_Flashback_

"Mr. Weasley, you need to hold quidditch try outs soon," said Professor McGonagall. "You do have a seeker to replace."

"Why do we need to replace our seeker? The ban on Harry was lifted," he asked, staring at the Professor in confusion.

"Mr. Potter is no longer on the team. You will need to replace him," she said once again.

"Fine. I'll post the date on the message board this afternoon," he said petulantly. Waiting only until McGonagall left the room, Ron stalked to the library where Blaise and Harry were doing homework together. "Okay, you little poof, why did you quit the quidditch team? I bet you quit to give your little boyfriend the advantage this year, right?"

"Ron, what are you talking about?" asked Harry, looking at Ron impatiently.

"Professor McGonagall told me to post tryout times because we have to replace our seeker," said Ron furiously.

"One- I did not quit the team; Dumbledore told me I couldn't play. Two- you already have a reserve seeker so why do you have to replace me? And three- even if I had quit, it wouldn't have been to give Draco the advantage. Now, if you have nothing else to say, I suggest you leave," said Harry quietly.

"You haven't heard the last of this. I can't believe you chose that ferret over your best friend of six years," muttered Ron.

"I can't believe my best friend of six years made me choose between him and my mate. I didn't do this alone; you had your part as well," said Harry. Ron just turned and stalked out of the library.

_End Flashback_

Halloween was approaching and Dumbledore had declared that Hogwarts would be celebrating a Halloween festival. All students were encouraged to wear costumes and each house was given a project to complete. The Slytherins designed a haunted house; the Hufflepuffs designed the menu and games; the Ravenclaws decorated the Great Hall; and the Gryffindors picked out the musical entertainment.

Harry was actually excited about the Halloween festival. He had heard Dudley talk about the festivals he'd been to, and he was eager to see what it was like. Draco was excited about the haunted house because he wanted to scare the trousers off the students from other houses. He also flat out refused to tell Harry anything about the haunted house.

The day of Halloween started just like any other day, until right before dinnertime. Harry and Blaise were in the library working on their essays as usual when Harry started feeling a little nauseated and flushed. He was burning up.

Blaise saw Harry fidgeting in the seat and pulling at the collars of his robes and shirt. Then he noticed how flushed Harry was and started to worry. When Harry unbuttoned his robe and the first three buttons of his shirt, Blaise asked, "Harry, are you all right? You look a little flushed. Do you want to go to the infirmary?"

"I don't feel so well, Blaise. I'm burning up and I'm slightly nauseated. I think I will go see Madame Pomfrey. Can you take my bags and tell Draco where I've gone?" he asked, swaying on his feet slightly.

"How about I walk you to the infirmary, then go find Draco?" asked Blaise, steadying the elf with a hand to one elbow.

"You might…have….to," said Harry, blacking out completely.

Blaise caught him before he fell to the floor and muttered a levitating charm before floating him to the infirmary. "Madame Pomfrey, are you in here?" he called from the doorway.

"What is it?" she asked, rushing into the room. She gasped when she saw Harry floating unconscious in the air. "What happened?"

"We were in the library and I noticed how flushed he looked and asked if he was all right. That was after he unbuttoned his robe completely and the top three buttons of his shirt. He said he was burning up and slightly nauseated. I offered to walk with him to the infirmary and he just fainted, so I levitated him here."

"Well, set him on the bed and go find Draco. I'll try and find out what is wrong," she said, running her wand up and down the length of Harry's body.

Blaise rushed from the infirmary in search of Draco. _'Okay, today is Tuesday so Draco should be in Ancient Runes. I just hope he hasn't left yet,'_ he thought, running to the fifth floor. He finally reached the door to the Ancient Runes class right as the door opened and students started filling the corridors. He saw the bright blonde hair he was searching for and quickly grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the infirmary.

"Oww. Blaise, are you trying to rip off my arm? Let go," Draco complained, trying to get Blaise to loosen his grip.

"There's no time for that. We have to get to the infirmary," said Blaise, still dragging Draco forcibly down the corridor.

"What? What happened? Is Harry all right?" he asked frantically, rushing down the hall and pulling Blaise this time.

"We were in the library and he just fainted. We don't know why yet," said Blaise, following Draco closely. He was just as worried as Draco was. Harry had become his best friend over the last two months.

They burst into the infirmary just as Madame Pomphrey finished her tests. "Well?" asked Draco impatiently. Before Poppy could say anything, Harry stirred and woke up.

"Oh no. How did I get here? And why is it so hot in here?" he asked, fanning his cheeks to cool them off.

"You fainted, Harry. I had to levitate you down here," said Blaise, sagging with relief now that his friend was awake. Just then Hermione burst into the room, saw Harry, and quickly ran over to the bed.

"Harry, what happened?" she asked frantically.

"Apparently I fainted," he said wryly. "I haven't been told why yet."

"I couldn't find any reason for you to have fainted, Harry. This may have something to do with elven or fae physiology and I just don't have any information on that at the moment," said Poppy. "I'll be in my office if you need me. Call immediately if you have any more problems."

"What happened right before you fainted? I may be able to help. I've read every book on elves and fae that I could get my hands on," said Hermione, looking at Harry expectantly.

"Well, Blaise and I were in the library working on essays and I just started feeling nauseated. I was also burning up. It felt like I was wearing a winter coat on the beach in the middle of summer; that's how hot I felt. Blaise said I looked flushed and asked if I needed to go to the infirmary, but I fainted before I could go anywhere," said Harry, looking at Hermione to see if she knew what was wrong with him.

"You came into your inheritance on your birthday, right? July 31st?" she asked. At Harry's nod, she continued, "Today is October 31st, exactly three months from your inheritance date. Harry, both elves and fae have a quarterly breeding cycle. In other words, every three months, they go into heat for 48 hours. Unless you want to get pregnant at the age of seventeen, I suggest you get a contraceptive potion from Madame Pomfrey because usually about two hours from the time the heat starts, well needless to say, Draco's presence will be required."

"I'll go into heat every three months?" he asked incredulously.

"Be thankful. Some creatures are in heat for up to one week of every month. I'd say you got a better bargain," she said, smiling at the outraged look on his face. "Oh and Draco? You may want to invest in a stamina potion. When I say he will be in heat for 48 hours, I mean a continuous 48 hours, as in no sleep."

"No sleep for 48 hours? Are you serious?" he demanded, looking over at Harry with disbelief. "There is no way I can stay up for 48 hours straight just to have sex."

"You really won't have a choice, Draco. In about, oh an hour, Harry is going to start secreting pheromones and you, as his mate, won't be able to resist. If you try to avoid him during this time, Harry will probably end up hurting himself," said Hermione matter-of-factly.

"Madame Pomfrey!" yelled Harry and Draco.

"What? What is it?" she cried, running into the room.

"We need a contraceptive potion," they said in unison.

"Apparently I'm going into heat. If I don't get a potion within the next hour, we'll end up with little Malfoys running around," said Harry, crossing his arms.

"Hey, I resent that. They would be little elves running around," said Draco, tilting his nose in the air.

"I don't think you're ready for either scenario, so I'll just go get that potion," said Poppy, backing away slowly before turning and running from the room.

"What was her problem?" asked Harry, thinking about Poppy's odd departure.

"She backed away from you like you were about to strike," said Blaise, smirking at the indignant look that crossed the elf's face. Harry started pulling at his shirt again and fanning his face.

"Oh, she needs to hurry. I am so hot. The sooner I get to my room, the better," said Harry, unbuttoning three more buttons on his shirt. Now his shirt was unbuttoned half way down. "I want to go take a cold bath. Draco, can we please leave now?"

Draco had been staring at the bare expanse of his elf's chest with fascination and didn't immediately respond. Hermione saw Draco's reaction and ran into Poppy's office. "Madame Pomfrey, we need that potion now. Draco's about to pounce and I would really rather them be in their own room when that happens," she said, gesturing towards the other room frantically.

Madam Pomfrey grabbed the potion vial and ran back into the other room. Blaise had stepped in front of Draco to keep him away from Harry a little while longer. She quickly gave Harry the vial, which he tossed back with a gulp and a grimace, and ushered them all from the room.

Once out of the infirmary, Draco grabbed his elf's hand and dragged him to their room. Reaching the portrait, Draco quickly said the password and pushed Harry in. As soon as the door closed, Draco pushed his elf against the door and kissed him hard. Thrusting his tongue in the warm depths, he moaned when Harry sank his hands in the blonde hair to hold his mouth in place.

They quickly pulled off each other's robes and shirts, all without breaking the kiss. Harry finally pushed Draco back and reached for his belt, quickly undoing it and pulling off the trousers in a hurry. Dropping to his knees, he wrapped a hand around the base of Draco's shaft and lapped at the head kittenishly before running his tongue up and down the underside of the shaft in his hand.

Delighting in the groans and pants his lover was emitting, Harry swallowed the head of the shaft before bobbing his head in a smooth up and down motion. Draco grabbed his elf's hair and involuntarily thrust further into the delectable mouth engulfing him. Using one hand to stroke up and down the base of the shaft, he moved the other hand down to cup to ball sac and press on the sensitive area just behind the sac.

"Oh gods, Harry," gasped Draco, bucking his hips continuously. "I'm gonna come."

Harry just removed the hand wrapped around the base of his lover's shaft, took a deep breath, and swallowed him to the root. Swallowing around the shaft at the back of his throat was all it took for Draco to tense and scream as he came. Harry swallowed the seed that splashed into his mouth eagerly before lapping around the softened shaft to make sure he had gotten it all. When he finally moved back a few inches, Draco's knees just collapsed.

"Merlin, Harry. And I have to survive this for 48 hours straight. I'm gonna die," said Draco hoarsely. He then grabbed his elf and quickly pulled his trousers off. Kissing a path down his mate's chest, he made sure to pay special attention to the erect nipples by licking and nipping them to redness. He then traveled to his navel and gave it the same attention.

Flipping Harry over onto his stomach, Draco pulled him up on his hands and knees. He kissed a trail down then slender back and hips before moving onto the delectable globes of his arse. Separating the globes, Draco ran the flat of his tongue across Harry's entrance, gaining a shiver and moan from his elf, before licking and thrusting his tongue into the hole earnestly.

"Draco, please," cried Harry, pushing his hips back onto the devious little tongue lapping at him. "Fuck me. I need you now."

Muttering a lubrication spell, Draco quickly prepared his elf, thrusting one, two, then three fingers in rapid succession. When he felt his elf was prepared enough, he thrust into Harry in one smooth motion ramming right into his prostate. Harry gave a strangled whimper before pushing back firmly. Draco groaned at the tightness surrounding him and started thrusting at a fast pace. He was soon pounding into his elf, hitting his sweet spot with every stroke, and making him moan continuously. Reaching around to grasp his lover's weeping erection, he stroked once, twice, and Harry came with a keening wail, spurting streams of come all over Draco's hand and the floor.

"Merlin, Harry," cried Draco, pounding into the clenching channel three more times before tensing and coming deep into the tight passage. Draco collapsed over Harry's back. After a moment, he finally pulled out and lay down beside his elf, gasping all the while.

Harry immediately started caressing Draco's chest, ready for a second round. Draco just groaned and said, "I am going to die."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Harry and Draco remained in their rooms until the following Monday. Monday morning came, and Harry got up before Draco, took a shower, got dressed, and finished up his Potion's essay. He glanced over at Draco and thought, 'Poor baby. He's all worn out; even after sleeping for sixteen hours straight.'

Checking the time, he saw it was now 6:30. He walked over to the bed and gently shook Draco's shoulder to awaken him. "No more, elf. I'm tired," Draco mumbled into the pillow.

"Draco, get up. It's 6:30 and we have Potions first thing this morning. Considering we haven't had much in the way of food for the last three days, I would also like to eat breakfast this morning," said Harry, still shaking Draco's shoulder persistently.

"I don't wanna go to class," whined Draco, pushing at Harry's hand.

"Okay, love. I'll just tell Severus that you missed class because I wore you out. I'm sure he'll understand," said Harry, standing up and walking towards the common room.

"What? Oh hell no, you better not tell him that. I'm up," said Draco, scrambling from the bed and rushing to the shower. Harry just snickered and packed his bag for class.

HDHD

"I hope Harry and Draco make it to class today," said Hermione worriedly. She was sitting at the Slytherin table with Blaise.

"I'm sure they will, Granger. They had all day yesterday to recover," he said calmly. Harry and Draco's arrival interrupted anything else said.

"Oh hi, Harry," said Hermione nervously, blushing and looking anywhere but at the two of them.

"Hello, Hermione, Blaise," said Harry, loading his plate. He looked up and saw how red her face was and asked, "What's wrong, Hermione? You look awful flushed. Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"No, I'm fine," she said quickly. "How are you feeling, Harry?"

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine. I had a hard time getting Dray out of bed this morning, though. He only got out of bed because I threatened to tell Professor Snape ….," he said before Draco clapped a hand over his mouth to keep him from saying anything else.

"Draco had a hard time getting out of bed this morning, hmmm? What were you going to tell Professor Snape?" asked Blaise, smirking at the flush on Draco's cheeks.

"None of your business, Blaise. Are you done eating, elf? We need to get to class," said Draco, glaring at Blaise.

"I have a question," said Hermione. "Who's the bottom in this relationship? Or do you switch? I'm just curious because I would have thought that the bottom would be a bit more uncomfortable after 48 hours of continuous sex."

"None of your business, Granger. Use your imagination," said Draco irritably.

Harry shifted slightly in his seat and gasped softly at the residual twinge that shot up his back. Hastily shoving the last bite of toast in his mouth, he stood quickly and said, "I'm ready to go now."

"Well, no need to answer my question. Right, Harry?" she said, smirking at the glare her friend sent her way.

"Hermione, don't you have anything else better to do than to contemplate my sex life?" he asked peevishly.

"What can I say? I've become enamoured with the world of slash. Must be your undue influence, my friend," she said cheekily.

"So Harry's the bottom?" asked Blaise innocently, snickering at the glares he received from Harry and Draco.

"I'm going to class," said Harry. "Coming, love?"

Draco nodded and he and Harry walked out of the Great hall. Hermione looked at Blaise and they both burst out laughing. "I'm definitely going to have to find out what Harry was going to tell Professor Snape. I've never seen Draco blush like that," said Blaise between snickers.

"Poor Harry looked like he had a permanent sunburn on his face," said Hermione laughingly. She then noticed the time and gasped, "We have to go. Potions start in five minutes."

Hermione and Blaise rushed to the dungeons, trying desperately to get into the classroom before Professor Snape arrived. They managed to the walk through the door at the exact same time the professor did, narrowly avoiding punishment.

"Today we will be brewing the Skele-Gro potion. You will be working with a partner, so you're stuck with person beside you. The instructions are on the board, now get to work," said Professor Snape with his perpetual sneer.

Harry and Draco worked quietly for the most part. They were diligently ignoring Hermione and Blaise because every time they happened to glance at the duo, they smirked gleefully at them. Draco was so distracted he almost botched the potion. It was fortunate that Harry was actually paying attention for once and stopped him from adding the wrong ingredient. Unfortunately, though, Professor Snape had observed this near miss. It's too bad he didn't see a certain redhead raise his wand slightly and mutter a spell beneath his breath.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you not feeling well? You look a little tired," he drawled mockingly. He had also read about elves and fae and knew all about the breeding cycle. He hadn't been at all surprised when Harry and Draco had disappeared for three days straight.

"I'm fine, sir. I just got distracted," he gritted out from between clenched teeth.

Hermione and Blaise both started giggling because they finally realized exactly what Harry had been planning on telling Professor Snape. "You're right, sir. He does look a little worn out, doesn't he?" he asked, laughing outright at the glare he received from the blushing blonde. "Maybe he should take a Pepper-Up potion to give him a little stamina."

By this time, even Harry was struggling to keep a straight face. Hermione and Blaise had no such control. They were giggling uncontrollably and even Snape was having a hard time keeping the sneer on his face. Noticing the confusion on the other students' faces, Snape just snapped out, "That's enough. Get to work."

As soon as the potion was done, Harry quickly bottled a sample and took it to Professor Snape's desk. Draco was silently fuming and as soon as class was dismissed, he stalked out of the classroom, leaving Harry behind. Hermione and Blaise were a little shocked that he had left Harry like that and hurried over to the elf's side.

"He is so mad at me," whispered Harry.

"No, he's not. He's just a little embarrassed," said Hermione soothingly.

"Yeah, he'll realize what a prat he's being and apologize," said Blaise. At Harry and Hermione's look of utter disbelief, he revised, "Okay, maybe not apologize, but he will get over it."

"Come on, Harry. We have to get to Transfiguration class," said Hermione, pulling him towards the door.

When they reached Transfiguration class, Hermione and Blaise quickly sat at a desk together. Harry looked for Draco, but when he finally found him, he saw him sitting with Pansy. The only desk that had a free sit was the desk Ron was occupying. He warily walked over to the desk and sat down, ignoring the glares he received from the redhead beside him.

Transfiguration class was pure hell. Ron constantly muttered hurtful remarks just hoping to get a rise from Harry and Draco didn't look at him even once. The moment class was dismissed, Harry stood and started for the door, but someone pushed him from behind, causing him to trip over a bag lying in the floor. He managed to avoid hitting face first, but he broke a wrist in the process.

Hiding his injury from everyone, he just stood, assured everyone he was all right, and left the room. Draco had seen Harry fall but hadn't bothered to help him up. He was still pissed off about the potion's incident. 'It's all Harry's fault. If he hadn't said anything to Blaise and Hermione, it wouldn't have gotten so far out of hand. Malfoys do not deal well with humiliation,' he thought to himself.

"Trouble in paradise already?" asked Pansy smugly.

"Shut the hell up, Pug Face. You don't know what you're talking about," said Draco.

"I noticed you didn't do anything to Weasley for pushing him down, and you didn't bother to help him up. I would say that's a big change from the last few months," said Pansy snidely.

Draco just calmly stood and walked out of the room. Hermione and Blaise stared at his retreating back wondering why he was acting that way. They quickly went to the Great Hall for lunch, expecting to see Harry already in attendance. They were surprised to see Draco there, but no Harry in sight.

"Where's Harry, Draco?" asked Hermione.

"How should I know?" he asked irritably.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Draco? And why are you treating Harry like that? He's your mate, and you have been treating him like dirt," said Blaise angrily.

"There's nothing wrong with me. I don't want to talk about Potter right now. This morning's episode was all his fault, anyway," said Draco scornfully.

Hermione calmly walked over to Draco and slapped him across the face. "You bastard. Harry didn't deserve to be treated that way, especially by you. It would serve you right if Harry left you for good," she hissed viciously, turning around and rushing out of the Great Hall. She ran to Harry's room to see if he was all right, but never got an answer to her calls.

Hermione finally decided to try the infirmary, hoping that Harry hadn't needed to go there. Tentatively peeking around the door, she saw Harry sitting on his usual bed. She hurried into the room and asked, "Harry, why did you have to come here?"

"I just had to get my wrist reset," he said calmly.

"You broke your wrist in that fall? And didn't tell me?" she asked incredulously.

"It wasn't that big of a deal. I'm perfectly fine," he said numbly. "I do need to go talk to Dumbledore, though."

"Why?" she asked.

"To get another room. I can't exactly go to Gryffindor tower with the situation with Ron and Draco hates me, so staying in that room is out of the question. I have to stay in the infirmary tonight, so I'll talk to Dumbledore in the morning," said Harry, staring at the wall blankly. "It's almost time for class. You'd better get going. You don't want to be late."

Hermione just gave him one last worried look and left the room. 'I am going to knock some sense into that prat if it kills him,' she thought, rushing down the hall to her Arithmancy class. Draco had already arrived and found a seat. Since the seat beside him was empty, she made sure to sit with him. Draco glared at her, but she just ignored him.

They didn't say a word to each other the entire class, but when class was dismissed, she dragged him to an empty classroom and locked them in. "You are going to tell me what your problem is and you are going to tell me now," said Hermione.

"My problem right now just concerns a nosy little mudblood," said Draco arrogantly.

"Did you know that Harry is going to ask Dumbledore for another room?" she asked, forcibly reigning in her temper.

"And I'm supposed to care because?" he asked snidely.

"Well I guess my next question is moot now. I'll just go to the infirmary and tell Harry that his mate has rejected him and hope he survives the next three months," said Hermione, turning to do just that.

"Now what are you talking about?" asked Draco impatiently.

"That little fall in Transfigurations resulted in a broken wrist and if you had read the books on elfin and fae mates more thoroughly, you would know that they do not have those breeding cycles unless they are mated. If their mates do not participate, so to speak, they can literally die from the heat. Since you are Harry's mate and you have rejected him, I imagine January 31st is not going to be pleasant for him," said Hermione sadly. "I'm going to see Harry. I'm sorry. I actually thought you could be a decent person."

She walked to Gryffindor tower and entered the common room just in time to hear Ron bragging about the spell he had cast on Malfoy. "I found this spell in the library that drains all positive emotion from a person leaving only negative reactions and thoughts. This way, Malfoy will toss Harry aside, and Harry will come crawling back to us," said Ron boastfully to his captive audience.

"What spell was it?" asked Seamus.

"_Abduco Felix Felicis_," he said smuggle. "It means to literally abandon happiness."

Hermione quietly crept back out of the tower and ran to towards Dumbledore's office. Fortunately she didn't have to go all the way there because she literally ran into him in the corridor. Not even giving the headmaster time to ask about her health, she said, "Professor, Ron cast a spell on Draco that stripped all happiness, and I'm afraid he's going to reject Harry as his mate."

"Do you know the name of this spell?" he asked urgently, walking towards the infirmary.

"Ron was bragging in the common room and said it was called '_Abduco Felix Felicis._' I came to find you because I knew I wouldn't have time to find the counter spell before Draco did something he couldn't take back," she said, hurrying her steps to match the headmaster's.

"Let's hope we get there in time. Once he rejects Harry, Draco won't get another chance. Harry will withdraw from everyone around him," said the headmaster gravely.

They managed to intercept Draco right before he entered the infirmary. Not giving Draco the chance to say a word, Dumbledore lifted his wand and said, "_Addo Felix Felicis."_

Draco stopped and shook his head. Hermione cautiously asked, "Draco, are you all right?"

"Why am I in the infirmary? And where is Harry?" he asked dazedly.

"Do you not remember what happened in Transfiguration class?" she asked hesitantly.

"Not really. The last thing I remember clearly is when Harry stopped me from adding the flobber worms too soon. Anything after that is a blur. What time is now?" he asked.

"It's almost dinnertime," she said quietly.

"Dinnertime? Oh no, just tell me what happened. With the way you're acting, I know I did something terrible, so just tell me," he said urgently.

"Mr. Malfoy, apparently Mr. Weasley cast the '_Abduco Felix Felicis_' spell on you during potion's class. This spell literally causes a person to abandon all happiness," said Dumbledore.

"What exactly happened, Hermione?" he asked softly.

"You left Harry in the potion's classroom, wouldn't sit with him in Transfiguration, didn't help him up when Ron tripped him in that class, and didn't really care that he missed lunch because of a broken wrist from that fall. I slapped you, called you a few names, and left to visit Harry. Harry said he was going to ask for a new room because he knew you hated him and told me to go to class. After class, I locked you in another classroom, asked what your problem was, got angry because of your uncaring attitude when I told you your rejection would ultimately kill Harry, and left once again. I went to Gryffindor tower, heard Ron bragging about what he did, and left to find Professor Dumbledore. We came straight here. You know everything else," she quickly explained.

"Please tell me I didn't actually watch someone hurt my elf and do nothing?" he asked miserably. When Hermione just continued to stare at him sympathetically, he turned and ran the rest of the way to the infirmary. Rushing into the room where Harry was currently housed, he stopped in total shock and horror. His once lively elf was sitting on the bed, staring at the wall listlessly. He didn't even turn and look at the person invading the room.

"Merlin, Harry, I am so sorry. Please forgive me," he cried, rushing to the bed and pulling his beloved elf into his arm. He started to cry when he didn't get an immediate response and just hugged Harry even tighter.

A tear fell on his face, bringing Harry partially out of his self-imposed exile into his own consciousness. Reaching up to his face to brush away the wetness, he slowly became aware that the tears were not his. He looked up and saw something he never would have imagined seeing. Draco Malfoy had tears streaming down his face while mumbling "I'm sorry" every few seconds.

"Draco? What's wrong?" he asked hoarsely.

"Harry? I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. Please forgive me," he said, hugging his elf tighter.

"What happened? I thought you hated me," said Harry sadly.

"No, love. Ron cast a spell on me during potion's class that stripped away my happiness. Apparently, since you are my happiness, you were the first one to be hurt. Hermione heard Ron bragging about it and found Dumbledore. They found me and cast the counter spell. I am so sorry," he said hurriedly.

"You don't hate me?" asked Harry warily.

"I love you so much it hurts, elf. When Hermione told me what had happened, I almost died. I rushed straight here and almost died again when I saw what my words and actions had done to you," said Draco.

"Well I guess I won't have to ask Dumbledore for another room, then," he said, trying to cheer up his mate. He was glad he had his Draco back. It was horrible having him act like Malfoy to him after all they'd done together.

"Thank you, love. Do you have to stay here for the night?" asked Draco, making himself more comfortable on the bed.

"Yes. Poppy was worried about me. I had a broken wrist and should have been in a lot of pain, but I was just totally numb and didn't feel anything. I guess she thought I would do something drastic if she didn't watch over me through the night," said Harry wryly.

"Well, you'll just have to make room for me, too," said Draco, pushing Harry down onto the bed and pulling him in his arms. "I don't sleep well without you."

"Me too, Dray. Me too," said Harry sleepily. Within minutes, Harry had fallen asleep. Draco smiled at how adorable his little elf looked and hugged him close. He had come far too close to losing his love because of that weasel and he would pay dearly for that.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Poppy walked into the infirmary the next morning and saw Draco sleeping on the bed with Harry. Her first thought was 'how cute,' but on the heels of that thought was the thought of what Draco had done to that precious boy just yesterday. She was angry and disappointed with Draco.

Walking further into the room, she made as much noise as possible to wake the two boys up. As soon as Harry stirred, she went to him and asked, "How are you feeling this morning, Harry?" All the while she was talking to Harry, she was glaring at Draco.

"I'm fine Poppy," he said, noticing the nurse's glare. "Are you all right, though? You look angry about something."

"Why is here?" she asked bluntly. "He was supposed to help protect you. Instead, he was one of the ones who hurt you." Placing her hands on her hips, she tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for an answer.

"Madame Pomfrey, you may want to talk to the headmaster about this. I've already apologized for my actions and words yesterday," said Draco solemnly.

"What does the headmaster have to do with this?" she asked.

"Ron put a spell on Draco that stripped away all happiness," said Harry, as if that explained Draco's actions towards him entirely. And it did explain things.

"Ronald Weasley put a spell on Draco? I thought he was your friend, Harry," she asked incredulously.

"I did too, but when he found out about Draco, he just.." he started.

"He just turned into the sorriest individual imaginable is what he did. Hermione said she heard him bragging about the spell in the common room. Thankfully she and the headmaster prevented me from doing something irreparably stupid by casting the counter spell. Hermione then told me exactly what I had said and done to my elf, and I ran here immediately," said Draco, unconsciously pulling his elf closer.

"I think I will go talk to the headmaster. If for nothing else than to make sure Mr. Weasley gets a suitable punishment. Expulsion maybe? We can only hope. Harry, you are free to go since your wrist is fine and your mate has come to his senses. Do not let it happen again, Mr. Malfoy," she said, heading towards the door.

Draco immediately turned to Harry and asked, "Are you really all right?"

"I'm fine, love. I'm kinda hungry, though, so can we go eat breakfast now?" he asked, heading towards the shower. "After I shower and change, of course."

"As long as you don't mind company. I don't plan on letting you out of my sight for a while," said Draco, following Harry into the bathroom.

Harry just smiled, turned the water on, and stepped under the spray of water. He smiled again when he felt Draco step in behind him and wrap his arms around his waist. He put his hands over Draco's arms and turned his head to press his lips gently against his mate's. Breaking the kiss slowly, he turned back around and continued with his shower.

Once they were dressed, Harry and Draco hurriedly made their way to the Great Hall. Hermione and Blaise were already at the table waiting. Seeing the contentment on Harry and Draco's face, they both broke into wide smiles.

"Hello, Harry. Are you felling better today?" asked Hermione brightly.

"Yes, I'm fine. How are you and Blaise doing?" he asked, smiling in their direction.

"I'm fine, Harry. I was worried about you yesterday, especially when you didn't show up for class," said Blaise.

"Do you know what Professor Dumbledore did about Ron, Hermione?" asked Harry curiously.

"Well after that visit from Madame Pomfrey, the sentence went from temporary suspension to a permanent expulsion. I saw Mrs. Weasley in the corridor and she looked like she was ready to rip Ron to shreds. She asked me how you were doing and cried when she heard what that spell had caused Draco to do. If she hadn't had to deal with Ron right then, I imaging she would have searched the halls to make sure you were all right," said Hermione, smiling sadly over the fate of her former friend.

"Well, elf, it's time for class. Let's go," said Draco lightly, forcing a smile. He wanted to destroy that prat Weasley and now he couldn't because he would no longer be here.

They all attended class as usual, and things had settled down greatly with Ron's expulsion. Before long, November had arrived and with it, the first Slytherin quidditch match of the year: Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw. Harry, Hermione, and Blaise were all sitting together in the stands waiting for the game to start. Harry was a little depressed because he couldn't play, but he was eager to watch the game, nonetheless.

Lee Jordan was the commentator for the game, and Madame Hooch was refereeing the game. She blew the whistle to start the game, and the teams were off. The match only lasted twenty minutes and ended when Draco dove towards the ground after the snitch, only pulling up at the last moment. The snitch managed to stay just out of reach, but also close to the ground. Draco finally balanced himself on his broom before leaping from the broom, grabbing the snitch, and landing on the ground with a roll.

Blaise was standing and jumping, cheering wildly. Sytherin had won the match 290-80. Hermione, never an enthusiastic spectator unless Harry was playing, just rolled her eyes and clapped. Harry, on the other hand, was already heading down the stairs to greet Draco. Of course, with the throng of students making their way down as well, that was not an easy task. He finally reached the bottom of the stands but the Slytherin team had already left for the locker room. Soon only Harry, Hermione, and Blaise were left by the quidditch field.

Harry went to the quidditch pitch and looked around longingly. He really did miss flying. The need to fly brought out his wings, and he joyfully took off into the air. Hermione and Blaise watched in awe as their friend flew above them. Blaise had never seen Harry's wings, and though Hermione had seen the wings, she had never seen them being used.

Draco was the last member of the team out of the locker room and the only one to see Harry's flight. He walked slowly towards the pitch thinking 'He hasn't gotten to fly like that since this summer. I know he's really missed not being able to fly, or play quidditch for that matter.'

Harry saw Draco walk onto the field and swooped down. Before Draco could say a word, Harry picked him up and took to the air again. He totally ignored Draco's demands to put him down and flew the entire length of the pitch before complying. He then did the same thing to Hermione. She screamed the entire time while Harry laughed.

As soon as her feet were firmly planted on the ground, she glared at Harry and said, "That was not funny, Harry James Potter."

"That depends on whom you ask. I thought it was really funny. I don't think I've ever seen you so panicked before, not even when you rode that thestral to the Ministry of Magic. You couldn't even see it," said Harry, snickering in the face of Hermione's wrath.

"You've ridden a thestral, Hermione?" asked Blaise incredulously.

"Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna, and I all rode a thestral. Only Harry, Neville, and Luna could actually see the beasts. The rest of us had to mount blind," said Hermione.

"I can't believe you willingly got on one of those creatures," said Blaise.

"Well, we were a little desperate at the time. Hermione and I were pretty much covered in blood and they showed up, so we decided to make use of them. It doesn't matter now; that was back in 5th year," said Harry with a trace of bitterness.

"Harry, are you and Draco going to Hogsmeade this weekend? Christmas is only a month away," said Hermione, changing the subject abruptly.

"Yes, I need to get a few things and we really need to get out of the castle," said Draco, answering for Harry.

"I need to talk to Moony sometime today. He hasn't managed to take me to the Ministry for my apparition test," said Harry. "Ready to head back?"

They all walked back to the castle. Hermione and Blaise headed immediately for the library, and Harry and Draco headed for Moony's room. Harry had an open invitation to Moony's room, so he just walked right in. He immediately wished he hadn't.

Remus, Lucius, and Severus were all in the living room completely starkers. They hadn't noticed Harry and Draco's arrival, and they were too shocked to alert them. Remus was buried balls deep within Lucius, while Lucius had his lips wrapped firmly around Severus' shaft. Suddenly Severus cried out starting a chain reaction for the other two. Finally noticing the shocked Harry and Draco, he hurriedly pulled away and grabbed his robes off the couch.

"Oh my god," said Harry dazedly.

This caused the other two to jerk around and start blushing. "Uhh, Harry, when did you get here?" asked Remus cautiously, blushing bright red.

"Far too soon for our liking. You've probably scarred him for life," said Draco, smirking now that the shock had worn off somewhat.

"What did you want, brat?" asked Severus.

"I was just going to ask Moony if he was going to be able to take me for my apparition test. I wasn't trying to walk in on you," said Harry quietly, still blushing as bright as Remus.

"I had forgotten about that," said Remus. "I'll talk to Albus tomorrow."

"Okay, we'll just be going then," said Harry, pulling Draco towards the door. "You might want to consider locking the doors, though." Harry practically ran from the room dragging Draco behind him. He didn't stop until he reached his room and was safely inside.

Draco shut the door and turned around only to have an armful of eager elf. Thrusting his tongue into the gasping mouth, Harry eagerly kissed his mate. Almost ripping the clothes to get them off, they were both quickly naked. Harry just dragged Draco to the floor before straddling his hips, muttering a lubrication and muscle relaxation spell, grabbed his mate's shaft, and slowly lowered himself onto the swollen length.

"Merlin, Harry. Are you all right?" gasped Draco, clutching his elf's hips tightly.

Sitting still for just a moment to adjust, Harry lifted up until only the head was still inside him before dropping down hard, hitting his prostate dead on. "Oh gods, Draco. You feel so good inside me." He raised and dropped, over and over again, continuously hitting his prostate. Draco grasped his elf's erection and stroked once, twice and Harry tensed with a wail and came on Draco's chest. The velvety passage clenched rhythmically around his shaft, and with one last thrust and a scream, Draco flooded the channel with his seed.

Harry collapsed on Draco's chest, uncaring of the mess, and tried to even out his breathing. Draco grabbed his wand and muttered a quick cleaning spell before pulling Harry off of him and into his side. "What brought that on?" he asked, knowing full well the answer to that question.

"You do remember what we walked in on, right? Even I have to admit that was pretty damn hot," said Harry, blushing with the admission. "Of course, they are never going to let me live this down. Remind me to always knock before entering any of their rooms or offices."

"Sure thing, elf," said Draco, laughing at Harry's embarrassment.

They had just stood to go take a shower when someone knocked on the door. Hurriedly putting their clothes back on, Harry answered the door. Hermione and Blaise were standing impatiently, waiting to be let in. They walked in the door and immediately wrinkled their nose at the smell.

"Could you not even make it to your room?" asked Blaise, laughing when Harry started another round of blushing.

"You just don't know the kind of day I've had," said Harry, putting his head in his hands.

"We were about to take a shower before you showed up," said Draco a little irritably.

"Did we come at a bad time?" asked Hermione.

"No, you're fine," said Harry.

"Yes, they did. I wasn't finished with you. You had your turn, accosting me at the door like that," muttered Draco quietly so that only Harry could hear. At least he thought only Harry could hear what he said.

"You accosted him at the door, Harry?" said Blaise, snickering at Harry's embarrassment.

"Wow. That's a side of you I've never seen before," said Hermione, looking at Harry in a new light. "Well, I did see that kiss on the train, but I didn't actually see you accost Draco."

"And you never will see that side of Harry. It's all mine," said Draco possessively. "Now, did you actually need something, or did you just come to talk?"

"We just came to visit," said Hermione.

"If that's the case, we'll talk to you tomorrow. Have a good night," said Draco, ushering Hermione and Blaise to the door. He pushed them out and slammed the door shut. Hermione and Blaise just snickered at the closed door and went back to their respective rooms.

"Now, where were we?" asked Draco, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"We were about to go shower in that decadent bathroom of ours. Still interested?" asked Harry playfully. Draco just tossed the giggling elf over his shoulder and took off towards the bathroom.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Hogsmeade weekend arrived in no time. Harry and Draco were planning to meet Hermione and Blaise at The Three Broomsticks for lunch. They arrived in Hogsmeade and went directly to Honeydukes. Harry's stash of chocolate was seriously depleted because Draco kept sneaking off with it. Then Harry dragged Draco to Zonko's because the Weasley twins had an exhibition hosted in the store. Both Fred and George were present this weekend.

"Hiya, Harry," they chorused brightly.

"Fred, George, how are you?" he replied, hugging both twins despite Draco's growls.

"A bit possessive, isn't he?" said Fred, holding Harry against his side and smirking at Draco.

"Yes, I am," said Draco, grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him back to his side. "I'm also leery of all Weasleys."

"Don't hold us responsible for what Ron did. After mum got a hold of him, well, let's just say he wasn't happy. In fact, he was downright miserable. Mum and dad both threatened to disown him if he 'put another toe out of line.' That doesn't even include what Bill, Charlie, Fred, and I did to him," said George, scowling at the thought of his wayward sibling.

"He had just better hope I don't get a hold of him because I will tear him apart. He didn't just hurt me with this stunt; he almost killed Harry. Not hurt, killed. He's lucky I was more worried about Harry than I was about getting a hold of him and let Dumbledore handle it," said Draco fiercely, clenching his hands in remembered rage.

"It's alright, Dray. We don't have to worry about him anymore," said Harry, cuddling into his mate's arms and rubbing soothing circles on his chest.

"Oh look, Harry knows how to sooth the savage beast," said Fred teasingly, laughing and jabbing his twin in merriment.

"You don't know the half of it," said Harry and Draco simultaneously.

"Hey, Harry, how did you become an elf? I thought your father was a pureblood and your mother was muggle born," said George.

"I've been hearing that a lot lately. Apparently my father was just really good with glamours because he was the one with the elfin heritage," said Harry.

"We have to go, elf. Hermione and Blaise are expecting us for lunch," said Draco softly.

"It's time already? Sorry guys, we have to go. We're meeting Hermione at The Three Broomsticks. See ya later," said Harry, waving once more to the twins.

"He actually looks really happy these days, doesn't he?" said Fred, marveling at the change in Harry.

"That he does. I'll even forgive Malfoy for past deeds for making our adopted brother this happy," said George.

"We need to talk to Hermione," they said together. Hermione was the one person they knew that knew Harry better than anyone else, barring Draco that is. "Let's go eat."

Harry and Draco entered the pub and saw Hermione standing at a table waving them over. They weaved their way through the crowd, making their way slowly to the table where their friends were waiting. They had finally reached the table when Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, Harry saw Remus, Severus, and Lucius standing there.

Harry immediately blushed and backed up against Draco. He blushed even brighter when he saw the smirks on Severus' and Lucius' faces. Hermione, on the other hand, was watching the display with avid curiosity. She was just dying to know what had elicited that reaction from the elf.

"Hello, Moony. What are you doing here?" asked Harry, ignoring the two former Slytherins.

"I came to tell you that Albus agreed to let me take you for your apparition test this afternoon as long as Draco, Severus, and Lucius accompany us. Will that work for you?" asked Remus, hiding a smile at his surrogate godson's discomfiture.

"We can go this afternoon? Alright," said Harry eagerly. He was really looking forward to being able to apparate if he needed to. Yeah he could create portals, but it was always a good idea to have multiple means of escape. "We can go, right Draco?"

Even if Draco hadn't wanted to go with them, he couldn't refuse those wide pleading green eyes. "Of course we can, elf," said Draco, ignoring the snickers from the older trio and the muttered "whipped" from Lucius.

"Meet us in the entrance hall at 2:00 and we'll portkey to the Ministry," said Remus, smiling at Harry's exuberance and Draco's indulgence. The trio quickly left the pub and headed back to the castle.

"What was all that blushing about, Harry? Did they walk in on you and Draco having sex?" asked Hermione avidly.

Harry started blushing again, but he said, "No, they didn't walk in on '**us'** having sex. I don't want to talk about it."

Hermione was even more curious now. She looked at Draco for the answer, and he leaned over and whispered, "We walked in on Remus, father, and Uncle Sev having sex. Harry's been scarred for life. Of course, that's also why we didn't make it to our room before my little elf pounced."

"All three of them? I had figured out that Professor Snape and your father were involved, but I didn't realize that Moony was part of the relationship," whispered Hermione.

"Believe it or not, Harry was the first to know, and he figured it out all by himself. Must be that fae sense of smell. It's not as good as a werewolf's but it's better than average," said Draco.

"Wow. I can just imagine poor Harry's face when he walked in on that. That is so funny," said Hermione, sniggering quietly.

"That is why he blushes every time he sees any of those three," said Draco. He glanced over towards Harry and saw him deep in a discussion with Blaise on what he could expect when testing for his apparation license. Blaise was proving to be a valuable friend to have.

"I'm hungry. Are we ready to order?" asked Draco, turning everyone's attention to food.

After eating enough to feed a small army, Harry and Draco strolled back to the castle to meet the rest of their entourage to the Ministry. Lucius was already waiting in the entrance hall when they arrived. Harry just ignored him and sat down on the stairs to wait for Remus and Severus.

Remus and Severus came rushing up from the dungeons with their clothes all mussed. Lucius snickered, Harry blushed, and Draco laughed. Lucius just held out the scroll being used as a portkey and said, "Grab on. It activates in one minute."

In no time at all, they were at the Ministry of Magic being directed to the apparition-testing site. The instructor glanced at the name on the parchment, glanced at the infamous scar on his forehead, and said, "Right this way, Mr. Potter." Harry followed her back, leaving the rest of the group behind, and came back thirty minutes later almost bouncing with joy.

"I passed. I can apparate now," said Harry, pouncing on Draco for a quick, passionate kiss.

"What does it matter? You can create portals. Why did you want to get your apparation license?" asked Severus, sneering slightly at Harry's over exuberance.

"It's always better to have more than one means of escape, Sev," said Harry.

"That's a very Slytherin attitude to have, Potter. What happened to all that Gryffindor bravery? And what's with the Sev remark?" he asked.

"Like I told Draco, there is a reason the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. And just because I have 'Gryffindor bravery,' as you so kindly put it, doesn't mean I'm not going to use whatever means available to survive. I happen to like living, thank you very much," said Harry matter-of-factly. "Now that this is over, are we ready to go back?"

"I always thought the little brat epitomized everything Gryffindor stood for, but he's certainly got a lot of Slytherin ideals. And from what Remus told me about a certain snake incident involving a certain blonde and his family jewels, I would say he's got a vindictive streak a mile wide," whispered Severus into Lucius' ear.

"He's definitely got a vindictive streak. All I did was tell the class that he was an elf. He just didn't appreciate the attention," said Lucius with a pout. "Draco was literally rolling on the ground laughing, and Remus was trying hard not to follow that example. Harry just stood there calmly and told me it served me right because it was all my fault anyway. When I threatened him, the snake didn't like that at all, and moved into better striking range. It was not a pleasant feeling. I now know why the Dark Lord is afraid of the brat. He didn't even bat an eye at my threats, and having seen some of the confrontations over the last six years, I'm glad I'm on his side, now," said Lucius seriously.

"Come on you two. We're ready for dinner," said Harry impatiently.

"We'll be there in a minute," said Severus irritably, turning back to Lucius.

Before they could say anything else, a green portal appeared in the room, and Harry and Draco stepped through and disappeared. "That impatient little brat. The wards won't let you apparate onto school grounds, but that doesn't stop him from creating a portal directly on the grounds," said Severus, muttering about the unfairness of it all. "Activate that portkey, Luc."

Harry and Draco stepped out of the portal into their room and walked down to the Great Hall for dinner. When Severus, Remus, and Lucius finally showed up, they just smirked and started filling their plates. Hermione and Blaise arrived a few moments later, holding hands and smiling.

"You two finally got together?" asked Harry, smiling at his two friends happily.

"How could you tell?" asked Hermione with mock sarcasm. She was too happy to be truly sarcastic.

"I don't know. It could be the hand holding, or maybe the wide grins. What do you think, Dray?" said Harry teasingly.

"I think you may be right. If that didn't give it away, their disheveled appearance and kiss swollen lips might have," said Draco, enjoying the teasing banter.

"Oh hush. You two are worse than we are," said Hermione, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Yes, but we are an established couple. We're mates," said Harry reasonably.

"Yes, I finally wore Hermione down and she agreed to be my girlfriend," said Blaise, filling his plate and taking a bite.

"Oh, I got my apparition license. Now I don't have to use a portkey anymore," said Harry proudly.

"Congratulations, Harry. Did you get any Christmas shopping done today?" she asked.

"No. All we did was buy some chocolate, talk to Fred and George, and eat lunch with you and Blaise. I'll probably do most of my shopping by catalogue," said Harry, shrugging negligently.

"You'd better get started soon. You only have a month left," said Hermione.

"Yes, mother," said Harry, rolling his eyes at the lecture.

After dinner, Harry pestered Draco into going with him to visit the gryffins. He wanted to show Draco just how beautiful the wild creatures were, especially Cirrus. They walked down to Hagrid's and asked him if it was alright to visit the gryffins. Upon receiving permission, Harry dragged Draco to the paddock and pulled him inside.

Cirrus saw Harry and immediately flew to his side. Although the gryffins could still fly. The paddock was charmed with a limitation spell, only allowing them to go so far before being hitting an invisible barrier. Harry instantly hugged and petted Cirrus, entwining his hand with Draco's and making him pet the gryffin as well. The gryffin actually liked Draco. Of course, that could have a great deal to do with that fact that Draco had Harry's scent all over him.

"What is it with you and your pets?" asked Draco wryly. "First you befriend the wolves and now you're on a first name basis with a gryffin, which I might add is one of the fiercest beasts alive, and he's just letting you pet him."

"Cirrus is not a fierce beast. He's an angel. He almost killed Ron because he pushed me," said Harry indignantly. "Don't you listen to him, Cirrus. He just doesn't know you," he cooed to the gryffin. Draco just rolled his eyes and smiled.

After visiting Cirrus, Harry and Draco went back to their room to finish up their homework. They worked for well over two hours before stopping. Draco was completely done by this time, and Harry still had had eleven inches of his potion's essay to complete. Fortunately that essay was not due for another two days.

"Draco? Will you help me with the rest of my potion's essay? Please?" he begged prettily, batting his eyelashes flirtatiously. When Draco just cocked an eyebrow in amusement at Harry's blatant wiles, the elf crawled into his lap and cuddled a bit before trying again. "Please, love."

Draco melted. He just couldn't resist the elf in full temptation mode. He nodded and kissed the pretty pouting lips, deepening the kiss quickly. Harry moaned into the kiss and turned to straddle his mate's lap, thrusting his hips lightly into Draco's. Draco gripped his elf's hips, lifted him up, and laid him down on the couch before resuming his position between the splayed limbs.

Harry nibbled on Draco's bottom lip, then kissed down the slender neck, nipping lightly and making little love bites. Draco stopped him from going further down by yanking off his shirt, quickly taking off his shoes, socks, and trousers (he wasn't wearing any boxers), and admired the beautiful bare body beneath him. Seeing the little erect nipples just begging for attention, he lifted a hand and lightly pinched the nub before delicately flicking it with his fingernail.

Harry arched into Draco with the sensation and gave a shuttering moan. "Dray, fuck me now," he demanded, unzipping his mate's trousers and pulling out the hard and weeping shaft. Draco cast a lubrication charm and shoved two fingers into the greedy hole and rubbed the prostate teasingly. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist, knocked his hands out of the way, positioned his lover's shaft, and simultaneously yanked him forward with his legs and thrust up to meet him. They both cried out loudly with pleasure.

DHDH

"Do you think we should tell them that we can hear them all the way out in the corridor?" asked Hermione, blushing at what she was imagining happening in the room.

"I don't think they care at the moment," said Blaise, wishing he were a fly on that particular wall.

Hermione knocked on the door loudly and yelled, "Don't you know what silencing charms are?"

"Go 'way, 'Mione," Harry managed to gasp out, moaning when Draco hit his sweet spot forcefully. "We're busy."

"I can tell, Harry. You said we would talk today and we haven't gotten to do much of that at all," said Hermione, blushing when she heard a particularly loud moan.

"Go 'way," growled Harry, before latching onto the tempting neck in front of him, sucking and biting.

"Go the hell away you irritating little mu…" yelled Draco, grasping his elf's shaft and stroking firmly.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me, Draco Malfoy," said Hermione angrily.

"Hermione, why don't we just come back in, oh, an hour?" asked Blaise.

"Because then they'll be asleep," insisted Hermione.

"Harry?" she asked. She jumped when she heard a scream, instantly thinking Draco had managed to hurt him. That is until she heard the "Yess, Dray. Right there. Again..harder," coming from her supposedly innocent friend's mouth.

"Merlin, you're so tight. You feel so good. Come for me, love," she heard Draco growl. Then she heard a keening wail followed by a hoarse shout, and then blessed silence.

"Well, now we know for sure who the bottom in this relationship is," said Blaise, trying to lighten the mood.

Suddenly the door yanked open and a half-naked Draco was standing in the doorway. "What do you want?" he snarled.

Hermione just shoved him out of the way and walked in the room. Seeing Harry lying on the couch, she walked over to him. She froze in her tracks halfway there because her friend was only covered with a bathrobe. "Harry, you all right?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine, Hermione. What is so important that it couldn't wait fifteen more minutes?" he asked, glaring at his friend a bit.

"It can wait until tomorrow," she said, standing in a rush.

"What! You mean to tell me that you stood in the corridor listening to Draco and me have sex, insisting that we talk, and now you come in here and say 'it can wait until tomorrow?' Uh uh, spill it now," said Harry, staring at her in disbelief.

"I thought you'd be wearing more clothes when you finally opened the door. I can't talk like this. You're practically my brother and right now you don't look it. I'll talk to you in the morning," said Hermione, storming from the room and taking Blaise with her.

"Well I guess that's one way to get rid of her, though I don't like the fact that she was practically drooling over you," said Draco, pulling Harry up from the couch. "We'll set her straight in the morning."

"Yeah, in the morning," said Harry, following his mate into the bedroom.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Hermione avoided Harry for two weeks after he passed his apparition test. She could barely look him in the eye without blushing. She was too embarrassed. It's not that she was really attracted to him, but knowing that he had sex and seeing the aftermath were two totally different things. Blaise wasn't helping much either. He just thought the whole situation was funny and felt she was blowing things out of proportion. After the third time Harry tried to talk to her and she brushed him off, seeing the heartbroken look on his face made her realise just how badly she was acting.

"Harry? Can I talk to you?" she asked hesistantly. She knew that Draco was really upset with her because of her treatment of his little elf. She really liked the fact that he was so protective of her friend, and she was glad that her friend had someone to lean on.

"Hermione? Sure," he said quietly.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for avoiding you for the last two weeks. I just had a lot to think about," said Hermione, looking at her hands.

"Hermione, if you don't want to be my friend anymore, don't force yourself to be nice to me. You can't even look at me anymore," said Harry almost inaudibly. Hermione hadn't looked at him once in over two weeks and it was ripping him apart. He thought that she had accepted his relationship with Draco, but apparently being faced with irrefutable proof of said relationship had changed her mind.

Hermione's head snapped up and she saw the shattered look on Harry's face. The big green eyes were swimming with tears and his head was lowered in dejection. She just couldn't stand knowing she had done this to her best friend. She quickly scooted over to Harry and pulled him in her arms, crying with the elf.

"I am so sorry. I really do want to be your friend; I'll always want to be your friend. Please forgive me for making you believe that I no longer loved you like that," sobbed Hermione, clutching desperately at his back.

Harry tentatively put his arms around Hermione, pulling her close. She responded by burying her face in his neck and crying even harder. "Shh, Hermione. It's alright," said Harry soothingly. He looked up when the door opened and saw Draco and Blaise standing behind the couch. Blaise was looking at him questioningly and Draco hurried around the couch and sat beside his elf.

"Harry, what's wrong? Why are you and Hermione crying?" he asked worriedly. "Who hurt you?"

"I did," said Hermione, pulling away from Harry. "I acted like a total prat and caused him to think I didn't want to be his friend anymore."

"Okay, I can see why Harry would be upset. Why are you crying?" he asked, hugging his elf tightly.

"He told me I shouldn't force myself to be nice to him if I didn't truly want to be his friend anymore. I knew then just how much I had hurt him with my thoughtless actions and I just ...," said Hermione, shrugging helplessly.

"It's alright, Hermione. Everyone makes mistakes and you apologised, didn't you?" said Blaise, picking up Hermione's hand and kissing it lovingly.

"Well of course I apologized, and I meant every word of it. It just seems that Harry is always the one getting hurt, and that's what makes this so hard," she said fervently. "He deserves to be happy."

"Hermione, it's fine. You're forgiven, so let's just get past this," said Harry, cuddling into Draco for comfort. "Where are you spending Christmas holidays, Hermione?"

"I'm actually staying here at Hogwarts. Mum and dad have a conference they have to attend, and I offered to just stay here for Christmas and visit them over Easter holidays," said Hermione, cheering up slightly with the change of subject.

"What about you, Blaise?" he asked.

"Same as Hermione. I just didn't want to go home, though," said Blaise, shrugging negligently.

"Are you staying here, Harry? And what about you, Draco?" asked Hermione.

"I am," said Harry. "I just don't think I can stand to spend Christmas at Order headquarters. For one, it has too many memories, and for another, it will be too crowded."

"Father and I will be here. He won't last two days being parted from his lovers," said Draco wryly.

They all snickered at that comment. "Draco, we need to go to Hogsmeade today. I still have a few more things I have to buy for Christmas," said Harry, looking up at Draco.

"Who do need to buy for?" he asked.

"I need to get something for the Olden Trio," said Harry, hiding a smile at the snorts of laughter coming from Hermione and Blaise. "I also want to get you something else."

"The Olden Trio? I hope you haven't actually called them that to their face, Harry. They will kill you if you do," said Draco, grinning at the elf.

"Why not? You always called Hermione, Ron, and me the Golden Trio. I think it's fitting," said Harry judiciously.

"Fitting it may be. Appreciated, definitely not," said Hermione dryly.

"Anyway, can we go? Can we? Can we?" asked Harry, bouncing in his seat like an exuberant five year old.

Hermione and Blaise just laughed boisterously. Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's antics and nodded. He needed to go anyway to get something else for his elf and his father.

"Yes! Hey, Draco? Do you know what I really want for Christmas? A pet snake; one that I can stroke and pet. One that loves to play with me as well," said Harry seductively, climbing on Draco's lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. "I read about a venomous snake native to Japan called a habu. That's the one I want."

"A venomous snake? Uh uh, no way," said Draco emphatically.

"Can we at least look at the snakes?" begged Harry prettily.

"Fine, we'll look, but I'm not promising anything," said Draco, caving in to his elf's pretty pleas. Harry just smiled and rewarded his lover with a slow, tongue-tangling kiss that left them both panting.

"Okay, when are we leaving? I have some last minute shopping to do, too," said Hermione loudly.

"Now's good," said Harry, jumping out of Draco's lap and grabbing his cloak off of the bed. "Let's go."

Hogsmeade was especially crowded this weekend. All of the students going home for the holidays were doing last minute shopping. Harry and Draco went to the snake emporium to peruse the animals. Harry was immediately drawn to a cage in the back of the emporium where a light green-yellow snake was curled asleep. He immediately hissed a greeting and was delighted when the snake hissed back. He was completely oblivious to Draco's presence, who had walked up behind him, and continued to converse with the little snake.

Draco was having hard time trying not to pounce on his elf. The sibilant hissing was having a major effect on his nether regions, and he wanted nothing more than to take his elf back and pound him into the mattress. He was both relieved and disappointed when the conversation with the snake came to its conclusion.

"He's beautiful, Draco. Can we get him? He's lonely," said Harry excitedly.

"What kind of snake is he?" asked Draco.

"A habu," muttered Harry quietly, staring at the floor.

"A what?" asked Draco for clarification.

"He's a habu, but he won't hurt me. He promised to bond with me as my familiar if I chose him," said Harry earnestly. "Please, can we get him?"

'Who can resist such an adorable face?' he thought to himself. "Only if he agrees to give some of his venom to Uncle Sev so we'll have an anti-venom on hand," said Draco firmly.

Harry immediately launched into another discussion with the snake causing Draco no small amount of discomfort. After a few moments, he laughed delightedly and picked the snake up out of the cage. The sales clerk happened to glance in their direction and saw the movement and rushed to stop him. He froze in astonishment when the snake curled around the boy's arm and allowed the boy to pet him.

"He agreed, love. Are we ready to purchase my new familiar and leave?" asked Harry, contentedly petting and stroking the snake's head.

They paid for the snake and walked to the clothing store. Draco insisted on buying Harry some leather trousers and more formal clothing; he was, after all, mated to a Malfoy. They spent over two hours in the shop. Next stop was a jewelry shop. They didn't buy anything, but each had found a piece they wanted to give the other.

They met Hermione and Blaise for lunch again and Harry saw his chance. Sneaking away from Draco, claiming to need the loo, Harry made his way back to the jewelry shop and bought a gorgeous silver gryffin pendant with ruby eyes. He tucked the bag in his pocket and stealthily made his way back to Draco. Draco used the same excuse to sneak back to the shop. He purchased a beautiful golden cobra pendant with emerald eyes.

Draco reached the table just in time to hear Hermione say, "Harry, how could you buy such a venomous snake? It could kill you."

"He won't Hermione. He promised to bond with me as my familiar. You, of all people, should know that familiars cannot in any way harm their masters. Besides, he's a really nice snake and he was lonely," said Harry defensively. "Anyway, he also agreed to give Sev some venom to make an anti-venom to keep on hand in case of any accidents. Any other objections?"

"I don't think it's your wisest decision, but I must say you have all of your bases covered," sighed Hermione.

"What? All of his bases covered?" asked Blaise.

"Muggle term," said Harry and Hermione together, grinning at the confused look on both Blaise's and Draco's faces.

"It's a baseball reference," said Hermione. "I'll give you a book to explain the rules."

DHDH

Back in their room, Harry immediately prepared a place for his new pet to sleep and hissed, "_What isss youur name_?"

"_My name isss Ryoku, massster_," the snake hissed.

"_Do youu like youur new home_?" asked Harry.

"_Yesss. There isss enouugh food here_," hissed the snake.

"_Good. Jussst remember, no biting unlessss I'm in danger_," said Harry.

"_Yesss, massster_," he hissed.

Harry let the snake roam curiously around the room and turned towards Draco. "Draomph," was all he managed to say because Draco had claimed that flexible tongue for himself.

"Merlin, elf, I never really realized the snake language could sound so sexy," said Draco between nibbling kisses.

"_Youu mean like thisss, love_?" hissed Harry.

"Oh god. You've only spoken parseltongue once during sex and I was already about to explode, but listening to you in the emporium, let's just say you are very lucky I didn't take you right then and there," groaned Draco, nibbling at the delicately pointed ear and making Harry shudder and gasp in delight.

"_We'll jussst have to tessst it then, won't we_?" hissed Harry, shivering with every kiss, lick, and nibble to his body.

Draco flipped him over, grabbed his wand and muttered a lubrication spell, and slowly thrust forward. Stopping every few inches to give him time to adjust because he hadn't prepared him at all, Draco buried himself fully within his hissing little elf. He kissed down the slender back, pulled his hips back, and thrust hard, grazing Harry's sweet spot and starting a new round of hissing pleas from the elf. Setting a fast, forceful pace, Draco pounded Harry into the mattress, hitting his prostate with every deep thrust.

"_Yesss, love. Right there. I love youu ssso much_," hissed Harry, clenching his hands into the sheets below him and pushing back against every thrust.

"Gods, elf, you're so tight. I'm not gonna last long," cried Draco.

"_Come for me, love_," hissed Harry.

Draco shouted and came, spilling his seed into the warm passage. Draco's seed bathing his passage combined with the last forceful thrust to his prostate was all Harry needed to go over the edge. He wailed with pleasure as his seed shot out in thick stringy ropes covering the sheets below him. He collapsed bonelessly with Draco still within him.

"I love you, elf," said Draco, kissing the back of Harry's neck before pulling out and laying beside him.

"I love you, too," said Harry cuddling in his favourite spot. "Now cast a cleaning spell. I'm not sleeping in the wet spot."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

School let out for the Christmas holidays, and almost all of the students went home. A grand total of ten students, including Draco, Hermione, Blaise, and Harry, stayed behind. Harry was excited about the holiday, but he was also a little depressed. This would be the first Christmas he would be spending with Draco, but on the other hand, it would also be the first time he would be celebrating Christmas without Ron and the rest of the Weasleys.

Although Ginny was still a student at Hogwarts, she went out of her way to avoid any contact with him whatsoever. The very sight of Harry disgusted her these days. She couldn't believe he could proclaim to love Draco Malfoy after everything the Malfoys had done to her in the past. She had silently cheered Ron on his initiative in getting Draco out of the picture. In her mind, Draco was a pollutant that was tainting her innocent Harry.

She had the perfect plan to change all that. She would have to obtain a portkey somehow to get him away from Draco; then she would have to bond him to her. She had found the perfect potion to accomplish this. This potion tricked the mind into believing the caster was their chosen soul mate. Once Harry had taken a drink of that, he would forget about Draco and believe himself to bonded to her. Once she was pregnant, she knew he would never leave her anyway.

As Christmas drew closer, she had managed to brew the potion and obtained the portkey, through less than legal means nonetheless. Knowing her mother would still send Harry her customary Weasley present, she slipped the portkey into the package and snuck off to the drop off point. Everything was beautifully prepared for her mate to arrive.

DHDH

Christmas morning came and Harry was the first person awake. He jumped out of bed and rushed to common room, saw the pile of gifts underneath the tree, and bounced on the bed to wake up Draco. Even Ryoku was awake and slithering around the common room.

"Draco," he whined. "It's Christmas and I wanna open presents. Come on."

"It's too early for that, elf," said Draco sleepily, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"It's already 6:30. Get up so we can open our gifts," said Harry, bouncing on the bed even more.

"Alright, fine. I'll get up. Happy now?" he asked irritably, sighing and rolling his eyes when Harry just nodded happily. He really was just too cute when he was excited like that.

Harry ran back in the common room and sat on the couch, waiting impatiently for Draco to join him. As he was waiting, Ryoku slithered up his arm and draped himself across the back of Harry's neck, hidden by all the hair. Severus had bonded the habu to him the day after he had been purchased.

Draco finally made his way into the room and sat down in the floor beside the tree. He immediately started handing Harry his gifts first, smiling at the delighted bouncing that action produced.

"You don't like Christmas, do you?" asked Draco teasingly.

"I didn't before I came to school here. My first year was the first time I'd ever gotten any gifts. It was amazing," said Harry excitedly, totally missing the anger that flashed in Draco's eyes at the mention of his treatment with those horrible muggles.

Once all the gifts had been given out, they decided to open the presents they got each other first. When they saw what lay inside, they couldn't but laugh at the irony. They each had gotten the other a pendant that had elements of both houses combined.

"I guess great minds do think alike," said Harry, kissing Draco quickly.

"It is kind of funny that we managed to get each other such similar gifts," said Draco.

"Now on to the other gifts. Come on," said Harry imperiously, gesturing towards the huge stack of presents.

Draco managed to open all of his presents before Harry did. Harry had gotten to the last gift and recognized a Weasley package. He was glad that Mrs. Weasley didn't hate him and eagerly opened the gift. Reaching his hand inside, he touched the portkey and disappeared with a nauseating tug of the navel.

He landed in a little room he didn't recognize. Turning around and looking desperately for familiar landmarks, Harry noticed a flash of red in the corner of his eye. He followed the flash and saw none other than Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny? What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"I'm going to stop the pollution. Draco will be eradicated from your mind, and you will be mine again," said Ginny ominously.

"What are you talking about? I was never yours. You're like a sister to me," said Harry, keeping as much distance between them as possible.

"Draco has polluted your mind, otherwise you would remember how important I am to you," said Ginny, grinning a bit madly. "Now be a good boy and drink this."

"I'm not drinking anything. I'm going back to Hogwarts," said Harry, looking for the door.

"I didn't want to do it this way, but you leave me no choice," said Ginny, drawing her wand. "Petrificus Totalis"

Harry immediately froze with the spell, falling helplessly to the floor. The fall cause Ryoku to awaken and seeing a strange redhead approach his helpless master, he waited until she got close and struck. Ginny dropped the phial, breaking the glass and ruining the potion. She clutched her hand, watching it swell in horror, and lifted the spell off of Harry.

"What kind of snake just bit me, Harry," she asked frantically.

"A habu. It's very venomous so you might want to get me to your house before you die so I can get the anti-venom. No one will give it to you without my say so because Ryoku doesn't attack unless my life is in danger," said Harry, shrugging carelessly. "Oh, and before we go, I want you to tell me exactly what potion you were going to force down my throat."

"It's the 'illusive soul bond' potion. Can we leave now, or are you trying to kill me?" she asked arrogantly.

Harry saw red, grabbed her throat, and lifted her several inches off the ground. "This is not trying to kill you. This is preventing you from hurting other people in pursuit of your selfish gains. You try anything like this again, and I will let you die, writhing in agony and not lift a finger to stop it. Do you understand?" he hissed venomously.

Ginny, clutching desperately at the hand around her throat, nodded quickly. Harry dropped her to the floor and created a portal to the Weasley's living room. Grabbing Ginny's arm, he pulled her into the portal and stepped out into the living room, dropping her carelessly once more.

He walked over to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder, and called, "Hogwarts Infirmary."

Poppy's head appeared in the fire and asked, "Harry? What are you doing there?"

"No time for that. I need a dose of Ryokus's anti-venom before Ginny Weasley dies from a snake bite," he said impatiently.

Poppy didn't even question the order. She just rushed to the shelf, pulled a phial down, and passed it through the fire to Harry. By the time Harry had the phial in hand, the living room was crowded with Weasleys.

Mrs. Weasley rushed towards Harry and asked, "What is going on? When did you get here?"

"You would really have to ask your daughter that because she sent a portkey to get me here. Right now, though, she has to take this anti-venom unless she wants to die," said Harry quietly, handing Ginny the phial.

"Ginevra Weasley, what have you done?" asked Mrs. Weasley furiously, glaring at her daughter fiercely.

"He should be with me, mother. Draco Malfoy will destroy his precious innocence," said Ginny angrily.

"I am so sorry, Harry. I will make sure she doesn't bother you any more. I just don't know what happened to them. First Ron, and now Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley tearfully. "Here, have some floo powder and get back to your Christmas celebration. I'm sure Draco is worried sick."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, hugging the poor woman. He grabbed a handful of floo powder, tossed it in the flames, and shouted, "Harry Potter's room, Hogwarts." He stepped in the fire and was gone with a whoosh.

Harry tumbled out of the fireplace in his common room, falling in a graceless heap. "I hate traveling by floo," he said to himself. He looked around and didn't see Draco anywhere, so he walked to the Malfoy suite to see if he had gone to his father with his disappearance. The Malfoy suite was empty so he headed to the dungeons. No luck there, either. Finally as a last resort, he went to Dumbledore's office. Still no one.

"Where in the world could everyone be? I know they didn't just leave me to my own fate without a care in the world," said Harry peevishly. "Maybe Poppy will know."

He walked to the infirmary and called, "Poppy?"

Poppy rushed into the room, saw Harry, and hugged him. "Thank goodness you're all right. Everyone went to the Weasley's to rescue you. I think the only people left in the castle are six students and me," said Poppy, hugging him again.

"How long have they been gone?" asked Harry

"Not long, dear. I had to inform the headmaster when you firecalled, and they were all in his office. I imagine they left immediately after I informed Albus of your whereabouts," said Poppy.

"I hope they hurry back. I am not going to allow her to ruin my Christmas. I am going to enjoy the rest of the day with my family, and yes, that includes you," said Harry firmly. "Would you like an escort to the Great Hall, my lady?" He chivalrously crooked his elbow for her to put her arm through and smiled.

"Why thank you, kind sir. I would be delighted," she said, placing her hand on his arm. "Lead the way, brave knight."

Harry laughed at the banter and escorted her to the Great Hall as promised. The students were already sitting at the table, so he escorted Poppy to her chair and seated her chivalrously. He even bowed before leaving, gaining a few laughs from the students.

Harry was walking to his seat when the doors opened again and Draco came storming in. He saw Harry standing beside the table and shouted, "Harry! Harry's in here." He took off running towards his mate, lifted him in his arms, and kissed him in front of every occupant in the Great Hall.

Hearing Draco's shout, the rest of the group came running into the Great Hall. Remus immediately snatched Harry out of Draco's arms, much to the blonde's displeasure, and hugged him tightly. He had been deathly afraid since hearing about Harry's disappearance. Lucius snatched him next. He was mainly glad he was back for Draco's sake. Of course, Severus got the next turn, followed by Albus, and then Minerva.

By the time Harry managed to stand unaided, his ribs hurt slightly from all of the tight hugs. He smiled at the group and said, "Okay guys, what did you do to her?"

"I don't know what you mean. Do to whom exactly?" asked Lucius innocently.

"You know very well who I mean. What did you do to Ginny Weasley? Did she tell you what she was going to try and force down my throat?" he asked, not at all fooled.

"Ginny Weasley will be spending her days for the foreseeable future in the psychiatric ward of St. Mungo's. No she didn't tell us she tried to give you any potion. What did she try to give you?" asked Severus.

"She called it the 'illusive soul bond potion.' Do you know what that does?" asked Harry, looking to Severus for the answer.

"Yes, it tricks the mind and body into thinking the caster is their true soul mate," said Severus.

"I am so thankful to Ryoku," said Harry, lovingly petting his beloved familiar. "_Youu sssaved my life today. Thank youuu, very much_."

"_Youuu are welcome, massster_," hissed Ryoku right into his ear, causing Harry to giggle from being tickled by the hissing tongue.

"Well, now that the drama is over, let's eat," said Dumbledore, clapping his hands gleefully.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Harry looked up when he saw Draco walk in the room. He was sitting on the couch reading the book on snake breeding that Hermione had given him for Christmas, but he readily put it aside in favour of greeting his mate. He started to say hello but stopped short at the scowling visage before him.

"Draco, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"St. Mungo's is talking about releasing Ginny into her parent's custody as long as she remains under house arrest and has counseling twice a week. I don't want that bitch to go anywhere. She deserves to stay in her padded cell where she can't ever hurt anyone again, especially you," said Draco angrily, pacing the floor.

"When did you hear this? She was only taken there on Christmas. There is no way they can actually believe she is ready to come home and not cause problems of some sort," said Harry incredulously, shuddering at the thought of Ginny being near.

"Father checks her results daily. He didn't want to be surprised if she showed up out of the blue," said Draco wearily. "I want you safe and this news threatens that safety."

"Dray, I'll be fine. You know very well that Dumbledore won't allow her on school grounds. Dumbledore, Lucius, Severus, Remus, and you all check my mail for anything dangerous before I even get to it. Besides, after our last talk, I really don't think she'll try anything." he said soothingly.

"What exactly did you say to the girl. Father said although she still insisted that you were her true mate, she flinched every time your name was mentioned. It had to have been harsh," said Draco, sitting down on the couch with Harry.

"Well, after Ryoku had bitten her, I made her tell me what potion she had tried to give before I would get the anti venom. She said 'can we leave now or are you trying to kill me,'" said Harry, mimicking the arrogance the redhead had displayed, "and I grabbed her by the throat, lifted her several inches off the ground, and told her if she tried anything like this again, I would let her die writhing in agony and not lift a finger to help. She got the point."

"Well that explains the bruises," said Draco, nodding understandingly.

"Well, on a lighter note, today is the start of the new year. Let's enjoy it, hmmm?" said Harry.

"What are you proposing we do?" asked Draco.

"Well, school starts back in two weeks and we won't have nearly as much time alone then. I propose we spend the day here enjoying each other," said Harry teasingly, crawling into Draco's lap.

"Now that sounds like a plan," said Draco, picking up Harry and carrying him to the bedroom.

Harry awoke to someone knocking on the door. Draco had already climbed out of bed to answer the door before Harry got his eyes completely open. Pulling on pajama bottoms, Harry walked into the common room. He saw Hermione and Blaise sitting on the couch, and Draco scowling irritably in front of the fireplace.

"Now what?" asked Harry, yawning and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"We were just visiting, Harry. You do realize we haven't seen the two of you for two days," said Hermione.

"Two days? Really? I guess time really does fly when you're having fun," said Harry.

"You're not supposed to be in heat yet; that's not until the end of the month," said Hermione, looking slightly scandalized.

"I wasn't in heat, Hermione," said Harry, blushing slightly.

"For two days and no heat," said Hermione, imitating a fish out of water. "Wow."

"Can we please talk about something else?" asked Harry. "Why else did you come up here?"

"That was the only reason," said Hermione, giggling at her friend's embarrassment.

Blaise had moved over to Draco's side during this conversation and asked, "When are you going to ask him to formally bond with you?"

"I was going to wait until graduation, but after Christmas day, I decided to ask on Valentine's Day," said Draco quietly.

"Why were you going to wait so long?" asked Blaise.

"I didn't want him to feel pressured into staying with me," said Draco seriously.

"Draco, there is no way Harry feels like he has to stay with you. That boy loves you and you know it," said Blaise reasonably. "You do realize why he hasn't asked don't you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Draco. "I thought maybe he was content with the way things were."

"Draco, the boy was raised by muggles. He doesn't know the first thing about wizarding marriage laws. He probably doesn't even know that same sex marriages are even legal," said Blaise. "I asked Hermione why Harry didn't seem to be planning on marriage, and that was her explanation."

"I didn't even think about that. I'll still ask on Valentine's day because I want to wait until after his next breeding cycle," said Draco.

"Why after the cycle," said Blaise. "Are you going to use another contraceptive potion?"

"Of course, Blaise. We're only seventeen. I don't think we're quite ready to have children yet. I want to ask on Valentine's because its romantic, I can't believe I actually said that by the way, and Harry will love it," said Draco, smiling at Blaise's slight sneer.

"Well, I wish you luck," said Blaise, patting Draco's shoulder briefly before collecting Hermione and leaving.

"What were you and Blaise talking about? It looked serious," said Harry, patting the seat beside him.

"Just Slytherin stuff. Nothing important," said Draco, sitting beside Harry and pulling him close.

DHDH

The first day of school after the holidays was a rushed affair for Harry. He had slept late and was now rushing through his shower. Rinsing quickly, he threw on his clothes, put his books in his bag, and rushed into the common room where Draco was waiting impatiently.

They barely had time to finish breakfast before they were rushing down to the dungeons for Potion's class. Harry actually had all of his homework done and had read over the potions Severus had hinted they would cover. All in all, he was ready to start.

Professor Snape walked in the room, spelled the instructions onto the board, and barked at them to get started. Everyone was working alone today, so Harry ignored everything around him and concentrated solely on his potion. By the end of the class, his concentration had paid off because he was one of only four to get the potion correct.

Harry practically floated to Transfiguration class he was so happy. Professor McGonagall couldn't help but smile at the elf's happy visage. She started class once everyone had been seated. The students who had animal forms were working on learning to transform. Everyone else was learning to turn paper into pillows.

Harry easily mastered the transfiguration and turned to watch the animagi-in-training attempt their transformation. He was eager to see Draco accomplish his transformation, but he was a little saddened that he wouldn't be able to join him in the experience. He snickered when Draco managed to transform enough to have fur all over, cat ears and a tail, and claws but remained in human form.

DHDH

The next two and half weeks passed quickly and uneventfully. It seemed like all the teachers had conspired to give them as much homework as humanly possible and expected it to be done in the barest amounts of time. Harry was struggling to get all of his work done each night and still find time to spend with Hermione, Blaise, and most especially Draco.

Harry and Draco had pretty much fallen into a routine of getting up in the morning, attending classes, eating their meals, going to the library for research and seeing their friends, and going to bed. Now it was almost the end of January and Harry was exhausted. Thank goodness tomorrow was Saturday. He planned to stay up as late as possible Friday to finish his essays, and then sleep all day Saturday.

Sunday found Harry sitting in the Great Hall eating lunch with Draco, Hermione, and Blaise. A lone barn owl flew into the hall and dropped a letter in front of Harry. Harry knew Dumbledore was still scanning his mail, so reached for the letter automatically. Draco, on the other hand, had seen the flash of alarm in Dumbledore's eyes and reached for the letter as well. Their hands touched the letter at the same time and they disappeared with a pop.

They landed in a cell. Harry looked around, thinking 'why does this keep happening to me?' Draco just drew Harry close because he knew where they were. His father had brought him here once when he was still a loyal Death Eater.

Suddenly a masked figure came into the cell, grabbed Harry, and forced a potion down his throat. Harry coughed and spluttered trying to get away, and Draco struggled against the other masked figure that had followed the first. The two people dragged Harry and Draco out of the cells and into a drawing room.

"_Well, hello Harry_," hissed a figure in the shadows.

"Hello, Tom," replied Harry, gagging slightly with the aftertaste of that disgusting potion. "I can't say that I'm happy to see you."

"_Would you like to know what that potion wass?_" asked Voldemort smugly.

"Do I really want to know?" he asked, sneering at the snake-faced bastard.

"_Why it was a potion specifically designed to dampen a fae's power. Yess I know you are fae. My loyal Death Eaters told me all about that neat little trick with the portals,_" hissed Voldemort, smiling contemptuously at Harry. "_And you, my dear little Malfoy, I have a better use for you."_

"Oh, I don't think so," said Draco. "The only thing you'll get from me is pain or death. Preferably death."

Harry was trying desperately to devise a way to get them out of there. He finally thought of something. 'He may have dampened my fae powers, but I wonder if my elfin powers are still unencumbered. I can control the Death Eaters because they definitely qualify as predatory beasts,' he thought frantically.

Harry concentrated his elfin magic and sent tendrils of power to the Death Eaters surrounding Voldemort and magically ordered them to attack the Dark Lord. The tendrils of magic turned a fierce red and the Death Eaters started throwing curses one after another towards the Dark Lord. The unaffected Death Eaters immediately moved to protect the Dark Lord, killing and stunning the attackers. Harry immediately sent those controlling tendrils to the remaining Death Eaters and ordered them to attack.

During the confusion, Harry managed to grab his and Draco's wands from the two who had been restraining them. Harry shot off an Avada Kedavra that hit Voldemort, and had to duck behind a Death Eater when it rebounded. Seeing no other recourse, Harry hurriedly handed Draco his wand, grabbed his hand, and apparated them to Hogsmeade.

Seeing that the Death Eaters were no longer being controlled, a hex infested Voldemort sent them to Hogsmeade to apprehend them. Fortunately, Harry and Draco had managed to make it safely to the shrieking shack, and Harry quickly set some unbreakable wards that Dumbledore had taught them. The Death Eaters had to go back to their lord in shame.

Harry and Draco collapsed in exhaustion, falling asleep quickly. The drain to his magic caused Harry to sleep for about thirty-six hours. He had never controlled that many 'beasts' at one time for so long. Putting up such strong wards had drained him even more.

Draco had awakened after twelve hours, and ventured cautiously into Hogsmeade to get some food, bringing enough for Harry in case he awakened. Draco made two more trips to get food, wondering all the while how to notify his father of his whereabouts. He got back with the food just as Harry started to stir.

"I thought you would never wake up," said Draco, pushing some food over to Harry.

"How long have I been asleep?" asked Harry between bites.

"Over thirty-six hours," said Draco.

"What! I must have been almost completely drained to have slept that long," said Harry, looking at Draco in disbelief. Harry started feeling a bit warm, so he quickly took off his robes and finished eating. By the time he was full, he was burning up and took his shirt off as well. Finally realizing what day it was, he turned to Draco and said, "Oh no, Draco. I've started my heat cycle. We have to get to the castle now."

Unfortunately just at that moment, various spells started to hit the outside of the shack trying to break through the wards. Knowing that the wards wouldn't last much longer, Harry took Draco's hand and started towards the tunnel but found the way blocked. Apparently some of the spells had caused the tunnel to collapse and they were trapped. Harry did the only thing he could do; he apparated them into the alley near 12 Grimmauld Place, praying desperately that someone would actually be there.

Harry dragged Draco up the steps and pressed the doorbell. Fortune was with them and Mad-Eye Moody opened the door. Harry pushed his way in, dragging Draco the whole while, and slammed the door shut. Moody just stared in astonishment the whole while because, it was Harry Potter for one and he was supposed to be at school, and Draco Malfoy was with him.

"I'm so glad you're here. Is the floo still connected to Hogwarts?" asked Harry frantically.

"Not at the moment. It's been disabled momentarily because we're trying to root out spies in the Ministry. Why aren't you at school and why is Draco Malfoy with you?" asked Moody suspiciously.

"We were kidnapped by Voldemort. We got away and hid in the shrieking shack but they found us again, so we came here. I really need to get to Hogwarts. We've been gone since lunchtime on Sunday," said Harry worriedly.

"All I can do is send an owl to Dumbledore and have him send a portkey," said Moody.

"We don't have time for that. If we don't get to Hogwarts within the next hour, you may as well wait until Friday," said Harry irritably, fanning his flushed face frantically.

"Why Friday?" asked Moody.

"You do realize that Harry is an elf. He has breeding cycles, going into heat. Guess what today is?" asked Draco with mild sarcasm.

"What about his mate? Shouldn't we just find her?" asked Moody.

"You're looking at him. Harry needs to get to Hogwarts for a contraceptive potion because elves are very fertile during the breeding cycle and simple charms will not work," said Draco.

"Just lock him in room alone," said Moody.

"Again, it's not that simple. Harry could die from the heat-induced cycle. He can't be locked in a room alone," said Draco.

"Too late. Stay away from my room for the next three days. We'll come down when we're ready," said Harry, grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him up the stairs.

As soon as the door was shut, Harry stripped Draco completely and devoured his lips. Draco wasn't idle, though. He was stripping off as many clothes as he could reach while still attached to Harry at the lips. He finally pushed Harry away long enough to strip the rest of the clothes off and dived back in for another tongue-tangling kiss.

They walked to the bed, kissing and caressing the whole way. Draco pushed Harry onto the bed and immediately swallowed his cock to the root. Harry arched and cried out, already begging his mate to fuck him. Draco muttered a lubrication spell and thrust a finger in, hitting the elf's prostate immediately. Quickly adding a second, then a third finger, Draco hurriedly stretched that lovely hole.

"Now, Dray," said Harry huskily, pushing back on those devilish fingers.

Draco quickly positioned his shaft at the well-prepared entrance and buried himself with one thrust. Hearing Harry's ecstatic cry, Draco started a rapid pace of forceful thrusts making sure to hit Harry's sweet spot every time. Harry begged continuously with pleas of 'harder…faster…more…deeper' and Draco eagerly complied. Draco reached around and grasped his elf's weeping shaft and stroked in time to his forceful thrusts. Within seconds Harry was screaming out his climax, shooting his seed all over Draco's hand and the sheets.

Harry's climax triggered his own, and Draco thrust twice more into the clenching channel before spilling his seed into the fertile passage with a loud cry. He collapsed on Harry's back trying to catch his breath before rolling to the side and pulling Harry close. He knew without the contraceptive, the chances of pregnancy were very high indeed. When he really thought about it, though, the idea of a child with Harry actually filled him with a feeling of contentment. 'We'll find out once we get to Hogwarts,' he thought to himself.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Harry staggered down the stairs, heading straight for the kitchen. He was about to starve to death. Over the last five days, he'd had a grand total of one meal. He felt like his stomach was trying to gnaw its way into the outside world. He saw Moody at the bottom of the stairs, but he just brushed passed him and continued towards the kitchen. He saw Molly Weasley in the kitchen and almost cried in relief.

"Yea, food. I am so hungry," said Harry, hurrying to the table.

"I can imagine. Moody said he hasn't seen you come down since you got here," said Molly, loading a plate and setting it in front of Harry. "Where's Draco?"

"He's taking a shower first. I've had one meal in five days, so I thought I would shower after I eat," said Harry, pausing only enough to say those few words before stuffing more food in his mouth.

"Oh you poor dears. You've had a rough week, haven't you?" she said sympathetically, loading a plate and setting it on the table for Draco.

"Oh good, there is food here," said Draco from the doorway, hair still damp from his shower.

"Here you go, dear," said Molly, gesturing towards the plate she had just set on the table. "Albus should be here within the hour, so eat up."

Harry ate another large helping of Molly's delicious cooking. Even Draco managed to devour half of another full plate. They finally pushed their plates away and sat back, their hunger completely sated. The kitchen door opened, and they both turned to see who had arrived. Albus Dumbledore strolled into the kitchen, eyes twinkling madly.

"Hello, Harry. Glad to see you're alright," he said, taking a seat at the table. "Would you like to tell me what's happened over the past six days?"

"Well, that letter was a portkey obviously. We landed in a cell. Two Death Eaters finally came into the cell and forced me to drink a potion. Then we were taken to Voldemort. He told me he knew I was fae and had forced me to drink a potion specifically designed to dampen a fae's power," Harry began.

"So how did you get out of there if you couldn't use your portals?" asked Albus.

"The potion only affected my fae powers. My elfin powers were still very much active. I used my control over beasts to order the Death Eaters to attack Voldemort. I even threw the killing curse at him, but it rebounded and hit the Death Eater I ducked behind. I grabbed Draco and apparated us to Hogsmeade. I knew the Death Eaters were right behind us, so we hid in the shrieking shack and I set up some wards to keep them out. I don't really know what happened after that because I slept for over thirty-six hours," said Harry, looking pointedly at Draco.

"I woke up after about twelve hours, snuck into Hogsmeade for some food, and came back to watch over Harry. I had just gotten back from another trip for food when Harry woke up. When Harry had finished eating, he realized why he had been getting steadily warmer. Before we could make our way back to school, the shack was attacked by the Death Eaters and the wards were cracking. Since the path to the Whomping Willow had collapsed, Harry apparated us to an alley, dragged me to a strange house, and rang the doorbell. Professor Moody answered the door," said Draco, recounting the story.

"I asked Moody if the floo was still connected. When he said no, I knew we were stuck until at least today. Moody went ahead and sent the owl and we went to our room. This is the first time we've been out of that room since we got here," said Harry, blushing at the roundabout mention of his heat cycle.

"I brought a portkey that will take you both directly to the infirmary so that Poppy can check you both," said Albus, pulling a feather from his pocket. He tapped the feather with his wand and said, "Portus. This portkey will activate in one minute."

Harry and Draco held the feather waiting for the portkey to activate. Suddenly, with the trademark pull of the navel, they were standing in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey came into the room immediately, ushering them to a bed.

"Madame Pomfrey, before you start I do need to mention that I had my heat cycle while I was away from the school," said Harry, wringing his hands nevously.

"You didn't have a contraceptive potion. All right, I'll check that first," said Poppy, running the wand down the elf's body. When she reached Harry's abdomen, a purple light engulfed the area indicating a positive pregnancy. "Well, Harry, you are indeed pregnant. You will need to see me once a week for the next three months."

"I'm really pregnant?" asked Harry, looking at his stomach in amazement. When Poppy nodded, Harry fainted.

"Don't worry, Madame Pomfrey. We've had a rough week," said Draco, settling Harry more comfortably on the bed.

"There's nothing wrong with you. How do you feel about the pregnancy?" she asked.

"I'll be honest and say I'm not really ready for this, but how can I not love our child?" said Draco, smiling tenderly at the unconscious elf.

DHDH

"Father, I really need to talk to you," said Draco, walking into the Malfoy suite.

Lucius set down the book he'd been reading and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, what do we need to discuss?"

"Dumbledore told you what happened when Harry and I were transported by the portkey, correct?" asked Draco nervously.

"Yes. He said Harry managed to use his elfin powers to get away and hid in the shrieking shack. When the Death Eaters attacked the shack, you were forced to flee again. You ended up at Order Headquarters. Severus is still working on the potion to counteract the one the Dark Lord forced Harry to drink. Did I leave anything out?" said Lucius.

"I'll say," he muttered. "Harry's pregnant."

"What?" asked Lucius, staring at Draco in shock. "I thought he had taken a contraceptive potion. Besides, isn't the only time he can get pregnant during the breeding cycle?"

"Harry's first breeding cycle was on October 31st. He has quarterly cycles, meaning every three months. What date passed while we were gone?" asked Draco sarcastically.

"Oh god. January 31st passed and you had no way back to Hogwarts. What are you going to do?" asked Lucius.

"What do you mean, what am I going to do?" asked Draco incredulously. "I was already planning to ask him to bond formally with me on Valentine's Day, and I see no reason not to let that stand."

"I meant about the baby. Are you going to ask him to get rid of it, or do you plan on becoming parents at 18?" asked Lucius seriously.

"I may not have been ready for this, but there is no way I am going to even consider the possibility of asking him to destroy that life within him. I can't believe you even entertained that notion. That baby is your grandchild," said Draco furiously.

"I was just making sure you were ready for this. This is a big responsibility," said Lucius sincerely.

"The baby's not even here yet and I love him already. I will do this," said Draco with determination. Unbeknownst to him, Harry had been outside the door and heard the entire conversation. He smiled softly and walked to the dungeons to talk to Severus.

DHDH

"You do know how to counteract this potion, right?" asked Harry, hovering around the cauldrons. "None of these ingredients will harm a pregnant person, will they?"

"No, why?" asked Severus irritably.

"Because I'm pregnant, of course. You do remember what happened the past week, right. I was stuck away from Hogwarts, fortunately with my mate, when my heat cycle began. Fertility is extremely high during that cycle. I guess that makes up for the nonexistent fertility rate during all other times, hmm?" mused Harry, sitting on Severus' desk.

"You're pregnant?" asked Severus, looking at Harry's belly in wonder. "Really?"

"Yes, Poppy's already confirmed it," said Harry, smiling at the way Severus was staring at his stomach as though he could already see the baby within.

"What are you going to do? Knowing you, you will definitely be keeping the baby, but what about Draco?" asked Severus, stirring the potion once again.

"Now that the baby is indeed a fact, Draco's already love struck. I have to admit, now that I am pregnant, I can't help but be excited. Of course, I'm also scared to death because I don't know what to expect. I've never been around pregnant women before. However, I also know that I'll have plenty have help once the baby arrives. Right, Sev? On the other hand, we still have to deal with Voldemort. Did I tell you that the killing curse I threw at him rebounded. I had to duck behind a Death Eater to avoid getting hit," said Harry conversationally.

"You threw a killing curse at Voldemort? It rebounded? Damn, that means we'll have to find some other way of killing him," said Severus wearily. Of course, he would help with Harry's baby. The little brat would practically be his grandchild. He'd never admit that to Harry, though.

"You should have seen it, though. Voldemort was attacked by his own Death Eaters. His face was indescribable, and if the situation hadn't been so dire, I probably would have laughed," said Harry, laughing at the memory.

"Idiot Gryffindor," muttered Severus, ignoring Harry's unrepentant grin.

DHDH

"Oh thank god you're all right," said Hermione, hugging Harry. 'Where have you been all day? Dumbledore told us you had gotten back, but when we went to visit in the infirmary, you were already gone."

"I had to talk to my father," said Draco simply.

"I had to talk to Severus," said Harry, grinning impishly.

"Okay, what's going on? The only time I see that particular grin is when you have big news you're just dying to tell," said Hermione firmly, trying to keep a stern face and failing miserably when Harry's grin widened even more.

"I'm pregnant," said Harry bluntly. "Poppy confirmed it just today."

"Oh my god, a baby? This is so exciting. Wait, are you happy about this?" she asked, calming down somewhat.

"Draco, I thought you were going to wait before having kids," said Blaise, whispering to Draco.

"We were, Blaise. We weren't at Hogwarts when Harry's cycle started. Plans do have a way of changing, you know. Now that the baby is a reality, I'm really happy about it," said Draco, smiling at Harry's tangible happiness.

"We have so much planning to do. We have to think of names; we have to plan a baby shower; and we have to prepare a nursery. Where are you going to be staying after school? There's just so much to do," cried Hermione, starting to panic.

"Hermione, calm down. I've only been pregnant five days at most. I still have a while to go," said Harry soothingly.

"We don't know how long elfin or fae pregnancies last. I need to do some research," she said, rushing out of the room. Blaise just grinned and walked out of the room after her.

"Now that they're out of the way," said Draco, pulling his elf close. He leaned down for a kiss, and cursed when someone else knocked on the door. He stalked to the door, yanked it open, and said, "What?" before he even noticed who exactly was standing there.

Remus looked startled at the brusque greeting, but still said, "I need to speak to Harry. I just heard the most ridiculous thing." He pushed his way inside, but stopped a few feet away from Harry. He sniffed the air, and gazed at Harry in shock. "It really is true. You're pregnant."

"Who told you?" asked Harry.

"I heard Hermione muttering 'I need to throw Harry a baby shower. I hope he lets me be the baby's godmother' as she was hurrying down the hall," said Remus. "Are you happy about it?"

"Yes, actually I am. I know I'm young and not really ready, but this baby is mine. It's my family and I never really thought I'd have one," said Harry, unconsciously caressing his stomach.

Remus and Draco noticed the instinctive reaction and couldn't help but smile. Draco pulled his elf into his arms and just cradled him close. Remus saw the telltale reaction and knew that Draco would keep Harry and the baby safe. He left quietly with Harry and Draco none the wiser.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Draco, come on. I have to see Poppy before classes, and I would really like to eat breakfast before they start. You know good and well she will hunt you down if I don't eat," said Harry, waiting impatiently by the door.

"See, I don't understand that. Why will she hunt me down?" asked Draco, hurrying into the room. He rushed to the couch and hurriedly shoved his essays into his bag.

"She knows I often forget to eat unless someone makes sure I do. Since you are officially the significant other, that job falls to you, love," said Harry reasonably.

"Okay, am I forgetting anything?" he asked.

"You might want to put on your shoes on before we leave. Honestly Draco, what is with you today?" asked Harry, rolling his eyes.

Draco just rushed back into his room, put his shoes, grabbed the box with the ring he was planning on giving Harry today and hid it in his pocket, and rushed back to the impatiently waiting elf. "Let's go."

DHDH

Potions class was a nightmare. Draco was so busy imagining how he would ask his elf to bond with him, he didn't hear a word Severus said and managed to ruin his potion. Harry had been sent on to Transfigurations with Hermione and Blaise while Draco was ordered to remain behind. Severus yelled at him for a full ten minutes before extricating the reason for his failure in class.

"You're finally going to ask him to bond with you?" asked Severus, watching the blonde fidget nervously.

"Yes. I was originally going to wait until after graduation, but the Christmas incident changed that plan in a hurry. Now we're expecting a baby and I want him to have the extra protection a formal bond can supply," said Draco firmly. "I'm going to ask him today. Hermione and Blaise helped me to set up everything."

"Leave it to you to appeal to the Gryffindor's romanticism. Good luck with the proposal, but don't let this happen in class again," said Severus dryly.

"Yes, sir," said Draco smartly.

"Oh, tell Harry that his potion will be ready at 8:00 tonight. He should come by before he goes to bed," said Severus, shooing Draco out the door.

DHDH

"Hey, Dray. You didn't come to Transfigurations. Is everything all right?" asked Harry softly.

"Yeah, Uncle Sev just lectured me forever. Oh, and he told me to tell you that your potion will be ready at 8:00 tonight so come by before you go to bed," said Draco nonchalantly. "What did I miss in class?"

"You would have been practicing with your transformation. I, on the other hand, had to transfigure a cat into a shoe. Fun, fun. You should have seen it, though. Hermione managed to perform a complete transformation. She was so cute," said Harry excitedly.

"Where's Ryoku? He's not wandering around the castle alone, is he?" asked Draco abruptly. He made sure Harry had his familiar with him at all times. He didn't like the fact that the one time old Voldie managed to get a hold of him, Harry had left the snake in their bedroom.

Harry just moved his hair out of the way, revealing the snake's head tucked behind the pointed ear. Draco just nodded, reassured.

"Harry!" called Hermione, running into the Great Hall and flopping into the seat directly across from him. "Are you going to Hogsmeade today for Valentine's?"

"I think so. I need to go to Honeydukes to restock my stash. A certain blonde, who will remain nameless, keeps stealing all of my fudge. I only had one piece left last night," said Harry, glaring teasingly in Draco's direction.

"Draco, are you coming?" asked Hermione.

Draco stared at her as if she had grown another head. "Harry's going, correct?" Hermione nodded. "Do you actually think I am going to let Harry go into Hogsmeade, where Death Eaters chased us after we escaped from Voldemort, with just you as protection? Uh uh, no way, no how. I'll be there."

"A simple 'yes' would have sufficed, Draco," said Harry, poking him in the ribs.

"Just making sure to get my point across," said Draco calmly.

DHDH

"Have you asked him yet?" asked Blaise. He and Draco were walking several feet behind Harry and Hermione.

"When have I gotten a chance to, Blaise? Hermione ambushed us at lunch and she's been stuck to his side ever since. I want to do this right," said Draco, glaring at the girl monopolizing his elf.

"Have you decided on where you're going to do the deed?" asked Blaise.

"Definitely not at The Three Broomsticks. It will be far too crowded there. Madam Puddifoot's is out of the question because Harry loathes that place. I'm actually thinking more along the lines of the empty quidditch pitch," said Draco.

"The quidditch pitch? You can't propose there," said Blaise loudly.

"Shut up, Blaise. Are you trying to tell Harry?" he hissed.

"Sorry. You can't propose on a quidditch field," said Blaise more softly.

"You may be right," said Draco quietly.

DHDH

"Blaise really does need to learn not speak so loudly," said Harry conversationally. "It's really hard to keep secrets from an elf when they insist on discussing it mere feet away. I have excellent hearing that's only been enhanced by my elfin heritage."

"Oh no. You heard everything?" asked Hermione anxiously.

"Don't worry so. I had actually heard Draco telling Lucius all of this the day we got back from Grimmauld Place. I think I actually like the idea of Draco proposing on the quidditch pitch. Of course, I can't guarantee that he'll still be wearing all of his clothes by the end of the proposal," said Harry, smiling impishly.

"Stop, Harry. You used to be so innocent. He's corrupted you," said Hermione teasingly.

"Okay, Ginny," said Harry with a straight face.

"Hey! No need to be all insulting," she said indignantly. She glanced at the boys trailing behind them and was surprised to see Draco glaring at her. "Harry, why is Draco glaring at me?"

"Oh, he thinks you're monopolizing his elf. His exact words were 'Hermione ambushed us at lunch and she's been stuck to his side ever since.' He's a little resentful that you've spent more of the day with me than he has. I don't know why, though. I sleep with him every night," said Harry, laughing at Hermione's wince at the mention of his so-called 'corruption' once again.

"I'll just have to un-stick myself then. Wouldn't want to be accused of monopolizing the little elf," said Hermione, grinning when Harry stuck out his tongue at her.

DHDH

"Draco, we've been here for over an hour. Are you ready to leave yet?" asked Harry, anxious to get out of the noisy pub. It was even more crowded than usual, and his sensitive ears were being overloaded with sound.

"Yes, I'm ready. This place is giving me a headache," said Draco, eager to get away from the large crowd. "Do you want to go anywhere else in Hogsmeade or head back to the castle?"

"I want to head back to the castle. I'm not ready to go in, though. Can we go to the quidditch pitch? I like to just sit out there and enjoy the quiet night," said Harry, heading for the door gratefully.

They walked to the quidditch pitch in silence. Harry walked to his customary spot and started to sit down, but Draco stopped him. "It's nice out here, isn't it?" said Harry quietly.

"Yes, it is. I need to ask you something, elf," said Draco seriously. He knelt in front of Harry, pulled a box out of his pocket, and asked, "Harry, will you marry me? Will you bond your life to mine?"

"Yes!" Harry tackled Draco to the ground, kissing every inch of the blonde's face in his exuberance. He had tears in his eyes when Draco opened the box and put the ring on his finger.

"I love you, elf, more than I ever thought possible. Thank you for sharing your life with me," said Draco quietly. He kissed Harry deeply, exploring the warm cavern with relish.

Harry started impatiently pulling at Draco's robes. Once they were off, he started in on the shirt and it soon followed. By the time Harry had gotten Draco bare from the waist up, Draco had stripped Harry down to just his boxers, and they were rapidly sliding down.

Draco pushed Harry down onto the grass and licked down his chest to nibble around a perfect pink nipple. He moved his hand to the other nipple and pinched lightly, delighting in Harry's choked gasps and whimpers. Kissing his way down further, Draco stopped at the elf's navel and thrust his tongue into the little indention.

"Draco, more. I need you," cried Harry, clenching his hands in Draco's hair.

Draco cast a lubrication spell, slathered his fingers, and quickly prepared his pleading lover. Draco positioned himself at the stretched opening and thrust slowly inside.

"Oh gods, Draco. I love you so much," sobbed Harry, arching into the thrusts stimulating his body so pleasurably. His body was engulfed with a continuous pleasure as Draco hit his prostate with every forceful thrust. The unrelenting pounding kept him on the edge of the precipice, and the constant rubbing of that muscled abdomen along his trapped shaft finally threw him over the edge.

Harry gave a strangled scream and came hard, spurting his seed in thick, creamy rivulets across their stomachs and chests as his passage convulsed around Draco's plunging shaft.

Draco felt the walls of his elf's passage clenching around his shaft, and screamed as his climax rushed over him, filling Harry with his seed. He collapsed onto his mate briefly before rolling over beside him.

Harry grabbed his discarded robe, pulled it over both of them, and cuddled into his still breathless mate. "I love you, Dray."

"I love you too, elf," he said, hugging his elf close. They fell asleep just minutes later.

DHDH

"Do you think he's proposed yet?" asked Hermione. She and Blaise were currently walking back to the castle. "I think we need to stop by the quidditch field first. They may still be there."

"We can stop and see. They've been gone a while so they're probably already in their room," said Blaise.

They walked to the quidditch field and didn't immediately see anyone. After scanning the field once more, Hermione caught sight of Draco's trademark blonde hair. "They're still here. It's looks they're asleep."

They found Draco and Harry asleep on the field, covered only by Harry's robe, wrapped in each other's arms. "Aren't they just adorable, Blaise?" asked Hermione, smiling sappily at the cuteness of it all.

"Draco, wake up. Do you realize you are sleeping outside with only a robe as covering?" said Blaise loudly, trying to wake up the blonde.

"Blaise? What are you doing here?" asked Draco sleepily, rubbing his bleary eyes.

"You are on the quidditch field. Do you plan on spending the night here?" said Blaise impatiently.

"Damn, we fell asleep. Wake up, elf," said Draco, shaking Harry's shoulder.

"I don't wanna. I'm tired," said Harry grumpily, shrugging off the annoying hand.

"Harry James Potter! You get up right now," said Hermione, laughing when Harry bolted upright with the command. Of course, then she had to cover her eyes because she saw more of Harry than she wanted to. "And put some clothes on."

Draco and Harry quickly put their clothes back on with Harry blushing the entire time. Hermione was tapping her foot impatiently and Blaise was snickering every few minutes. As soon as they were presentable, Hermione turned back around.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" asked Harry innocently. He knew very well what she wanted to know but he had to have at least a little revenge. "Where's Ryoku? Ryoku?"

The little snake slithered around Harry's feet and Harry picked him up. "_Are youu finished with youur mating now_?"

Harry blushed again. Even his snake could embarrass him. "_Yesss, Ryoku. Are youu ready to go back in_?"

"Harry, why are you blushing?" asked Hermione, grinning at her friend's discomfort.

"It's nothing. Are we ready to go back in?" he asked.

"Not until you tell me," said Hermione stubbornly.

"Yes," he said simply.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, smiling when she squealed and threw herself into his arms for a big hug.

"When?" she asked.

"Don't know yet. We got distracted," he said.

"You did say you couldn't guarantee he'd still be wearing clothes by the end, didn't you?" she said.

"I must have seer's blood," he said facetiously. "Just call me Trelawney."

"I'd rather not, elf," said Draco. "You knew, didn't you?"

"Knew what?" At Draco's glare, he hung his head. "Yes. I heard you and Blaise discussing it on the way to Hogsmeade. I really liked the idea of you proposing to me on the quidditch field. It was perfect. Are you mad at me?"

"No, tonight was perfect," said Draco. "Let's go back in. We'll make an announcement tomorrow."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The announcement of Harry and Draco's engagement occurred the following morning. The Great Hall erupted into a low roar of noise. There were several gasps of dismay and surprise. Only a few people in the dining hall actually clapped in congratulations to the couple, and those were mainly in Gryffindor. Several people actually screamed and shouted threats to the couple. Most of those were Slytherins.

Since Ron and Ginny were no longer at school, Harry and Draco had taken to sitting at the Gryffindor table during meals. This was due mostly to the fact that ever since Harry and Draco had managed to escape Voldemort's clutches, the Slytherins tried sabotaging their food.

"Draco? We need to leave for class," said Harry, wincing every so often because of the noise assaulting his sensitive ears.

"We may as well. It's not like we're going to be able to finish out meal in peace." Draco grabbed his bag and Harry's hand, and they walked to DADA.

Harry enjoyed DADA class because the lecture was very interesting. They discussed several magical creatures and their particular powers before moving onto more advanced shielding and the Patronus charm. Harry didn't participate in the practical lesson because, for one, he was pregnant, and for another, he had already taught most of the lesson to the DA in 5th year.

Herbology passed quickly. Harry couldn't touch the plants because they were venomous, so he ended up sitting in a corner alone and writing an essay about venomous plants and their magical properties.

Harry rushed into the Great Hall and sat beside Hermione. She looked at him strangely for a moment, and then said, "What's up with you today?"

"I have been bored out of my mind. I couldn't touch the plants in class because they're venomous. Instead, I had to write a one-foot essay to turn in by the end of class. If this is how it's gonna be for the duration of my pregnancy, I foresee death by boredom. Speaking of pregnancy, did you find out anything about elfin and fae pregnancies?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I did. Both elfin and fae pregnancies usually have a gestation period of six months. Single births are more common, of course, but in powerful individuals, twins are more likely. I would definitely check with Madame Pomfrey, Harry," said Hermione.

"I only have to go six months? Not nine? What about the actual birth?" he asked.

"Well the reason elfin and fae males can carry young is because they have an actual womb. The book said at the time of delivery the womb will connect directly to the rectum and you will have a natural birth," she said.

"I will be squeezing this baby from my anus?" he asked incredulously. "That is gonna hurt. I don't wanna."

"Too late for that now, Harry," she said, smirking at the disgusted look on the elf's face.

"What's that look for, elf?" asked Draco.

"I was telling him what to expect over the next 5 ½ months. He wasn't too happy about some of the news," said Hermione teasingly.

"If you were in my position, you wouldn't be happy about some of the news, either. I don't wanna be an elf anymore." Harry was just whinging pitifully at this point. He couldn't believe he was expected to squeeze something as big as a baby out of something as tiny as his anus. He would be ripped apart. "I need to see Madame Pomfrey." He stood abruptly and practically ran from the room.

DHDH

"Hermione? What exactly did you tell him that disturbed him so much?" asked Draco.

"I told him about the birthing process. He will have a natural birth and the baby will be born rectally," said Hermione, grimacing at the scowl Draco directed her way.

"You told him that? Why on earth would you deliberately terrorize my elf like that?" Draco was extremely upset now. He was also worried that Harry would get careless in his unhappiness and get hurt. "Never mind, I'll go find Harry."

Draco hurried out after the distressed elf. He finally found him sitting in the infirmary, talking to Poppy quietly. Poppy had pulled him into a hug and was rubbing his back soothingly. As he got closer, he could hear her murmuring, "Yes, childbirth is painful, but when that baby is in your arms, all the pain will be worth it. I will be right here with you through the whole process, and I'm sure Draco will be as well."

Harry finally fell asleep. He was only two weeks pregnant but he'd been napping a lot more lately. Draco let him sleep in the infirmary while he went to his next class. Once class was over, Draco went back to collect Harry from the hospital wing.

DHDH

The next two months passed with no problems. Harry only had minor nausea in the mornings that quickly passed once he'd eaten. He still visited Poppy every week and she gave him a positive report with every visit. He was especially excited about this week, though, because she was going to tell them what sex the baby was. He couldn't wait.

Since this was Easter weekend, they were among only a few students who had stayed over the holidays. They were going to meet Poppy in the infirmary at 11:00 this morning.

Harry had been awake since 7:00 this morning. Of course, it was only 8:00 but Draco still showed no signs of waking. He finally decided drastic measures were needed, and he jumped up on the bed, jostling the snoozing blonde.

"Harry? What are you doing? Come back to bed," mumbled Draco. He wasn't at all ready to get out of bed yet.

"Draco, get up," he wheedled. "We have to see Poppy today, remember? She's going to tell us what our baby is. I can't wait." He bounced on the bed with every sentence.

"Fine, I'm up. What time did you get up this morning? And did you eat any chocolate?" asked Draco, climbing slowly out of the bed.

"I've been up since 7:00," he said.

"And the chocolate?" asked Draco pointedly.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You know Madame Pomfrey told me to cut back on the chocolate," said Harry, evading the question.

"She told you that because you ate an entire box of fudge instead of eating lunch. Now, did you have any chocolate this morning?" he asked once again.

"Just a piece," he started, "or five."

"Five pieces of chocolate! No wonder you're bouncing off the walls. I hate to do this to you, elf, but you've left me no other choice. I'm throwing away all the chocolate." Draco collected every box of chocolate in the room, called a house elf, and ordered him to throw all the chocolate away.

"Draco! I can't believe you did that! I don't ever want to see you again!" Harry had tears rolling down his face as he ran from his cruel mate.

DHDH

"Harry?" asked Hermione, seeing the elf when she came out of Gryffindor tower. She gasped when she saw the tears on his face. "What's wrong, Harry? What happened?"

"Draco threw away all my chocolate. I need chocolate," pouted Harry at the injustice of it all. "I only had a couple of pieces this morning, and he threw it away because he was in a bad mood."

"I can't believe Draco would do something like that. Here, I have some chocolate you can have." Hermione rummaged in her bag and found a small bar of chocolate and handed it to Harry.

"Thank you so much, Hermione. You wanna come to the infirmary with me. I get to see what sex my baby is," said Harry, happy once again.

"Isn't Draco going with you?" she asked.

"That traitor? Who cares?" he said negligently.

"Harry! You don't really mean that," she said sternly.

"Of course not, but I can still vent," he sighed. "You can still go with me, if you want."

"Sure. Why not?" she said.

DHDH

"Harry! Where have you bee? I've been looking all over for you," said Draco worriedly. "I can't believe you rushed out of the room like that."

"I can't believe you threw away all of my chocolate. How could you?" wailed Harry, unhappy once again.

"I'm only doing it for your own good," said Draco reasonably.

This little comment really set Harry off. "For my own good? Like Dumbledore made me stay at the Dursleys where they starved me on a regular basis? Or like Dumbledore kept information from me that resulted in the death of my godfather?"

"Harry, no. I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. I love you. It would destroy me if anything happened to you," said Draco fiercely.

"Gods, Draco, I am so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me lately. Hermione'll probably say it's hormones and at this point, I would have to agree. One minute I'm perfectly happy and the next, well you know," said Harry contritely.

"I'm sorry for throwing all your chocolate away. You can still have chocolate, just don't eat so much," said Draco apologetically.

"Well you might want to hold onto this, then," said Harry, handing over the chocolate bar Hermione had given him.

Hermione, who had been watching the conversation with fascination, realized that Harry had manipulated her for that chocolate. "I can't believe you, Harry. You tricked me into giving you chocolate."

"No, I didn't. Draco did throw all my chocolate away," he said.

"Draco just said that Madame Pomfrey told you to cut back," she said.

"I have cut back," he said indignantly.

"I think she meant by more than just one less piece a day," said Draco teasingly.

"I've cut back a lot more than that. It's at least by five pieces a day," he pouted.

"And that's why you woke me up at 8:00 bouncing on the bed because you had already eaten five pieces of chocolate in the hour you'd been awake," said Draco.

"Five pieces of chocolate? And all before breakfast? Really, Harry, you know better than that," sighed Hermione in exasperation.

"Five pieces of chocolate? It's no wonder you've gotten so pudgy," drawled a voice behind them.

Hermione and Draco turned around cautiously expecting to see Severus Snape. When they had turned around completely, they didn't see him anywhere. They did see, however, a smug smile on Harry's face and his wand in hand. They finally followed the line of his gaze and saw a black-eyed toad.

"Draco, I think I have a sudden craving for frog legs. What do ya think?" asked Harry, staring at the toad with malicious intent.

"I think you should turn Uncle Sev back. He's going to kill you when he's normal again," said Draco.

"Then I think I've just acquired a new pet. Besides, it's nothing less than he deserves. You heard what he said," said Harry reasonably, stalking the nervous toad. He lunged at Severus just as Poppy walked in the room.

"Harry, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to catch my new pet. Ohh, maybe Ryoku would like a snack," he said.

"Don't you dare feed Uncle Sev to that snake, Harry," said Draco sternly.

"That's Severus? Who turned him into a toad?" she asked. She was thoroughly confused.

"Harry did," said Hermione, trying to catch the toad before Harry could.

"Harry, why did you turn Severus into a toad?" she asked patiently.

"He said I was pudgy," he said, and then he burst into tears.

"Really, Severus, you know better than to tell a pregnant person they're fat," she sighed. "_Accio Severus." _Poppy turned Severus back into his normal snarky self.

"Why you little..," he started. He didn't get very far because Draco stepped in front of Harry and Poppy put him in a body bind.

"Don't you even start, Severus. It's your own fault," said Poppy sternly. "When I lift this binding spell, I suggest you go back to class."

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth. He stalked out of the infirmary with a glare at Harry as soon as the binding was lifted.

"Well now that all the excitement is over, do you want to see your baby?" she asked.

"Yes!" cried Harry, rushing over and jumping on the bed. He quickly lay down and waited for further instructions. Hermione and Draco just snickered at his exuberance.

"Lift your shirt and lower your pants a bit," she said. Once that was done, she waved her wand over his abdomen and a three dimensional picture appeared above his belly. "Well, well. Look, Harry, you're carrying twins. This one," pointing at the figure on the right, "is a boy. And this one," pointing to the other figure, "is a little girl. Now you just have to think of names."

"Oh my god, Draco, look. That's our babies," said Harry with a misty smile.

"Oh no. What if they're both like you? They'll be in life threatening situations before they're two," he teased.

"If they're both just like me, that just means you get double the perfection," Harry teased back at Draco.

"You're really having twins. Wow, that is so amazing," said Hermione with tears in her eyes. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Nope," said Harry.

"Well it's no wonder you're already showing. With two babies packed in there, it was inevitable," she said reasonably.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" asked Harry indignantly.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Harry, wait up." Harry turned to see Blaise running down the corridor. He stopped when he reached the elf and tried to catch his breath. "Did you really turn Professor Snape into a toad?" he finally managed to pant out.

"Who told you that?" asked Harry.

"Hermione said that you turned him into a toad and tried to feed him to your snake," said Blaise, staring at Harry with something akin to awe. He couldn't believe that Harry had turned the most feared professor into a toad and lived to tell the tale.

"I did not try to feed him to Ryoku. I couldn't catch him," said Harry, pouting slightly. "He deserved it, though."

"What did he do?" asked Blaise. He was simply dying of curiosity. He wanted to know what the man did to make someone like Harry change him into a toad.

"He said I was pudgy. How could he say that?" cried Harry, eyes brimming with tears.

"You're absolutely right. That man deserved everything that happened to him," said Blaise loyally. He wasn't stupid. He knew better than to piss off or upset a pregnant woman, eh, man. "On a lighter note, did you find out what you're having?"

"Geez, Blaise. You make it sound like I'm having something non-human," said Harry sulkily. When Blaise opened his mouth to protest, Harry just held up a hand and smiled teasingly. "I'm having twins, a boy and a girl. Amazing, isn't it?"

"Twins? Wow, that is amazing," said Blaise in an awed voice.

They both turned when they heard footsteps ringing down the corridor. They saw Draco and Lucius walking together. Lucius walked up to Harry and pulled the astonished elf into a big hug. He then put his hand on Harry's gently rounded belly and said, "Hey, babies. I'm your grandfather."

Harry couldn't do anything other than stand in shock and let Lucius talk to his stomach. He looked at Draco helplessly only to see him smiling at him. He then looked at Blaise. Blaise was in the same condition he was, possibly worse off. He looked like he was about to faint from the shock.

Lucius gave Harry's belly one last pat and said, "Be good to your daddy. He's special." He flashed a bright smile and walked back the way he came.

"No offense, Draco, but that was extremely weird," said Harry shakily.

"What was that all about? That was Lucius Malfoy, your father, right?" asked Blaise, still staring down the empty corridor in disbelief.

"Yes, Blaise. That was my father. I told him about the twins today. He always wanted more children, but mother refused to even try after the ordeal of my birth. He really wanted a daughter, so expect us to have extremely spoiled children," said Draco, grinning smugly.

"I think I need to go lie down. The shock really got to me," said Harry, starting off towards his room again.

"Really, Harry. It's not that bad. You're over exaggerating," said Draco huffily, trailing the elf the whole way.

"Let's get you pregnant and have Moony come pat your belly and say hi to his grandchildren. See how well you handle the shock," said Harry grumpily. "Now, how about running us a bath?"

DHDH

Harry and Draco climbed out of the bath and got dressed in their pajamas. Harry still had some homework to finish, so he grabbed his bag and took it to the common room. He pulled out his potion's essay that was due next class and started to work.

He had just finished the last line of the essay when Draco walked back into the room. "Harry?" he asked.

"Yeah?" asked Harry, putting his books back in the back and spreading the parchment out to dry.

"What do you think about having out bonding ceremony on May 1st?" he asked nervously.

"But that's only two weeks away. Will we have enough time to make the arrangements?" asked Harry, staring at Draco in surprise.

"I already asked Dumbledore if he would officiate, and he agreed. We're not inviting a large number of people, and the people we will invite are here anyway, so invitations aren't a big worry. We just have to get the rings, decide on witnesses, and write our vows. I already have the rings, I just have to go to the family vaults and get them. They were my great-great-grandfather's rings," said Draco, warming up to the subject.

"If you think we can have everything done in time, May 1st sounds lovely. I love the spring," said Harry happily.

"Great. I can send Father and Uncle Sev to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get the rings and formal robes. I need to tell Dumbledore that we've decided on the date. We have to have two witnesses each. I can use Blaise and Uncle Sev. Do you want Remus in the father role, or Mr. Weasley?" asked Draco.

"I want Remus as my father. My witnesses can be Hermione and Poppy. I'm sure they both would agree," said Harry earnestly.

"We'll start on the invitations once I get confirmation from Dumbledore. We'll tell Blaise and Hermione in the morning. Sound good?" asked Draco, pulling Harry to the bedroom.

"Sounds good," he said, smothering a yawn with his palm.

DHDH

"Hey guys. You two are up awful early. It's only 7:30," said Hermione, sitting in the space beside Harry.

"I woke up nauseated. When I get nauseated like that, it only goes away after I've eaten," said Harry, spreading strawberry jam on a piece of toast, adding scrambled eggs and sugar, and topping with another piece of jam smeared toast. In front of every horrified eye in the hall, Harry took a big bite of his concoction and hummed in delight.

"Harry! How can you eat that?" cried Hermione, looking a little green in the face.

"It's really good. You wanna bite?" he asked, holding the sandwich in front of Hermione's face.

Her face paled and the green tint darkened. Suddenly she bolted from the table and ran from the dining hall. Harry just shrugged and went back to eating his breakfast.

"I think I'll go check on Hermione," said Blaise, trying desperately to break his horrified gaze away from the food Harry was so eagerly consuming. It was like watching a train wreck. You really wanted to look away, but you were stuck gazing in fascinated horror. Harry ate the last bite and Blaise snapped out of the trance and bolted.

"What's their problem?" asked Harry, staring at Blaise's retreating back.

"Never mind. Are you ready for class?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, I'm good," said Harry, following Draco from the room.

DHDH

Harry was absolutely bored in classes. In every single glass except History of Magic and Trasnfigurations, Harry had to do extra essays because he wasn't allowed to do any practical work. Potions were too volatile; they could explode at any time. DADA was out of the question because he could get hit accidentally. Herbology dealt with too many venomous plants. Care of Magical Creatures was too dangerous, especially considering the animals Hagrid liked to bring.

Harry's only saving grace from total boredom was planning for the bonding. Dumbledore had agreed to officiate at the ceremony on May 1st. Invitations had already been sent. That was really easy because most of the guests were already at Hogwarts. The only guests outside the school were Molly, Arthur, Fred and George Weasley.

Lucius and Severus had gone to Diagon Alley to collect the requested rings from the Malfoy family vault, but Draco absolutely refused to show them to Harry until the day of the bonding. Not even Harry's whinging and pleading swayed the blonde from his steadfast refusal.

They had written their own vows, and Harry, in a fit of revenge, waited until Draco had read his aloud, then refused to read his. If Draco could keep something secret until the bonding, then so could he.

May 1st dawned bright and beautiful. The ceremony would be held outside because Harry insisted rather vehemently that they do so. He wanted to be surrounded by nature when he tied his life to his mate's. The ceremony was scheduled to start at 4:00 that afternoon.

By the time 2:00 rolled around, people were scurrying around frantically, trying to put the finishing touches on all of the settings. Harry was in his room with Remus, pacing nervously and rubbing his belly to sooth the nausea threatening to rise. Draco was in the Malfoy suite with his father, in much the same condition minus the belly rubbing.

The time of the ceremony finally arrived. Remus led Harry to the Myrtle tree, grown especially for this occasion, where Draco and Lucius were already waiting. Remus laid Harry's palm in Draco's and stepped to the side.

"Everyone is gathered here today to witness the bonding of Harry James Potter and Draco Lucien Malfoy. They have decided on a true bonding. A bonding that involves tying their magic and their lives together. If no one has any objections, we will start with the vows," said Albus. When no objections were voiced, he turned to Harry and Draco. "Draco, you may begin."

"Harry, we have spent the last seven years together. The first six years were filled with pettiness and jealousy on my part. This last year, you have shown me what a truly incredible person you've become and I am so honoured that you have chosen to spend your life with me. I promise to love you always, protect you to the best of my abilities, and stand by your side until death. I love you so much and can't imagine spending even one day without you," said Draco, wiping the tears streaming down Harry's face.

There was hardly a dry eye in the audience from this heartfelt vow. Dumbledore cleared his throat and turned to Harry. "Harry, you may begin."

"Draco, this past year, you have been there for me in every way. You have protected me. You have shown me a love I've never been shown. You have welcomed me into your heart and into your family, and I am so proud to be a part of that. I promise to love you always, to protect you to the best of my abilities, and to stand by your side until death. I love you so much. A day without you would be agony," said Harry, gently stroking a finger down Draco's cheek.

"So the vows have been made, so they shall be kept. Draco, place the ring on Harry's finger and repeat 'Magic and life, I bind myself to thee,'" said Albus.

Draco pushed the ring on Harry's finger and said, "Magic and life, I bind myself to thee."

"Harry, put the ring on Draco's finger and repeat 'Magic and life, I bind myself to thee,'" repeated Albus.

Harry pushed the ring on Draco's finger and said, "Magic and life, I bind myself to thee."

"So the binding has been offered, so they have been received. You are now bound, magic and life, forever. Congratulations and you may kiss." Dumbledore positively beamed at the newly bound couple.

"I love you, Harry," said Draco. He pulled his mate to him and kissed him deeply in front of the witnesses. With the first touch of lips, the audience exploded into cheers and applauds. They broke apart slowly and smiled tenderly at each other. They finally turned to greet the congratulating guests.

Hermione rushed up to Harry immediately. "Oh that was so beautiful. I cried." She hugged Harry and then hugged Draco before moving so the other guests could greet them.

Molly grabbed Harry next, crying that this was the most beautiful ceremony she had ever seen. She hugged Harry again, and then rushed off crying. Fred and George got in a quick hug and Mr. Weasley just shook his hand and patted him on the back. Most everyone else just shook his hand and expressed congratulations.

By the time the well wishers had made their rounds, Harry was exhausted. Between the nervous energy he had expended before the ceremony, and the energy he had expended during and afterwards, he was ready to call it a day.

Draco, seeing the exhaustion, quickly made their excuses and ushered him to their room. Harry sat on the couch and simply gazed at his ring in amazement. The rings were white gold and in the shape of a snake. In place of the snake's eyes, a ruby and an emerald were embedded. Now he knew why Draco had refused to show him these rings until the wedding.

Harry heard Draco in the bedroom getting undressed for bed, and he decided to reward his sneaky Slytherin. He undressed in the common room and walked silently into the bedroom, sneaking up on the blonde while his back was turned. He wrapped his arms around his mate's waist and whispered into his ear, "I love you, Draco."

Harry delighted in the shudder that ran through Draco's body with those simple words. He pushed Draco onto the bed, making sure to keep him on his stomach, and crawled up behind him. He started at the nape of Draco's neck and kissed down his back, mapping every sensitive spot he found.

He pushed Draco to his knees and kissed across the globes of his arse before nuzzling into the crease. He spread the cheeks of his arse and swiped his tongue across the pucker. He licked and nibbled around the quivering entrance, delighting in the cries and pleas for more. Harry straightened his tongue and stabbed it into the hole, reaching as far as he could.

Harry cast a lubrication charm and reached around Draco to grasp and stroke his hard, weeping shaft. Stabbing his tongue into his tight opening, and stroking his shaft firmly, Harry drove Draco into a hard, intense climax. Draco tensed and screamed, releasing his seed onto Harry's hand and the bed, his passage contracted around Harry's still thrusting tongue. Harry gave one last lick and crawled up beside Draco.

"Merlin, elf, I don't think I can move from coming so hard," mumbled Draco into the bedding.

Harry just laughed and cast a cleaning charm on Draco and the bed. He cuddled up into the limp blonde and relaxed. Harry heard Draco mutter something and suddenly his hands were tied to the headboard. "Draco, what are you doing?"

"Well my dear little talented elf, I am tying you up so I can have my wicked way with you," he teased, lapping at a pretty pink nipple.

"You don't have to tie me up to have your wicked way with me," Harry protested, arching up into the teasing caresses.

"But it's so much fun this way," purred Draco, traveling down to his navel. He paused only briefly to kiss Harry's swollen belly before moving down and running his tongue from the base of his elf's leaking shaft to the streaming tip.

"Draco, please," cried Harry, arching into the caress.

Draco just smiled and took the head of the shaft into his mouth and suckled gently. Harry cried out again and pulled on the ropes binding his arms. Draco decided to have mercy and buried the entire shaft in his mouth, nose touching dark curls. He swallowed around the head touching his throat and moved the other hand down to the ball sac to caress and tease.

"Oh god. More..please..faster," muttered Harry, moaning and pleading incoherently.

Draco pulled away from Harry's aching shaft with a last teasing lap to the head and cast a lubrication spell. He quickly prepared his elf and sheathed himself with one thrust, jabbing Harry's prostate and sending sparks of pleasure dancing through his body.

Harry wailed and moaned with every pounding thrust, clutching at Draco desperately. With one last driving thrust that hit his sweet spot almost brutally, Harry screamed and came. Harry's climax triggered his own, and Draco came with a shout of Harry's name.

Draco barely had enough energy to spell off the bindings, cast a cleaning charm, and collapse beside his already sleeping mate. He cuddled the elf close, knowing they had the rest of their lives together.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Harry awoke slowly feeling extremely nauseated. He stayed motionless until, suddenly, the nausea spiked, and he scrambled from the bed to run to the loo. He immediately dropped to his knees in front of the toilet and lost the contents of his stomach.

Draco awoke to the sounds of his husband retching continuously. He hurried into the bathroom, wet a washcloth, and wiped the poor elf's face between bouts of vomiting. When it seemed that Harry had finally managed to expel everything from his stomach, Draco helped him stand and guided him to the sink to brush his teeth.

"I thought you were over the nausea stage?" he asked, running a bath for them both.

"Yeah, me too. I guess since I never actually had morning sickness, it's just now catching up with me," said Harry, gratefully shedding his clothes and climbing in the bath. He leaned against the side of the tub and gave a sigh of contentment.

Draco climbed in the tub and said, "I hope you're comfortable because we have a few things to discuss."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like what we're going to do once the babies are born. Where are we going to live? Do we have any idea of how to get rid of old snake-face? I saw you throw that killing curse at him and it bounced right back," said Draco seriously.

"Dumbledore already agreed to let us stay at the castle until the babies are born because Poppy is my midwife. Hermione and I have been researching the problem of Voldemort, but the only idea we've had is to behead him with the Sword of Gryffindor, and send his carcass to Hell via portal. I just don't know if that would work," said Harry.

"Where are we going to live after the babies are born? We can't stay in the castle indefinitely. I don't see the Manor as a viable option, either, because the Dark Lord has breeched its defenses once before," said Draco.

"Why don't we ask Dumbledore about contacting some people to rebuild the Potter house in Godric's Hollow. It won't be as big as the mansion, but it should be fine for the four of us. Then we could ask Dumbledore to help us set the strongest wards possible. We could even discuss using the Fidelius Charm," said Harry, warming to the idea.

"You really like the idea of living in your parent's home, don't you?" asked Draco, moving closer to Harry.

"Well, yeah. The only things I have of mum and dad's are what's in my vaults and dad's invisibility cloak. Other than that, all I have are pictures that people donated," said Harry, wistfully thinking of the things he had missed without his parents. "Besides, I don't see us being really happy at the Manor because you know that where Lucius goes, the other two will follow. I, for one, do not relish the thought of tripping over the Olden Trio while there."

"Okay, you have a point there. We'll talk to Dumbledore this afternoon about finding someone trustworthy to rebuild your house," said Draco.

"Oh, thank you so much," cried Harry, jumping into Draco's lap and sloshing water all over the floor. He proceeded to rain kisses all over Draco's face until Draco caught his lips in a deep, passionate kiss. They were both panting when the kiss ended.

Harry gave his mate one last gentle kiss and climbed out of the bathtub. "Come on, Draco. We can go talk to Dumbledore now."

"Eager, are you?" asked Draco, climbing out of the tub and following the elf.

"Of course. Did you actually expect anything different?" he asked with a grin.

DHDH

"You want to rebuild the house at Godric's Hollow?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, we would. We would also like to know if you have any suggestions about someone trustworthy enough to rebuild the house," said Harry nervously.

"I may have someone in mind. When do you want this done?" he asked.

"As soon as possible, sir," said Harry firmly.

"Very well. I will let you know when I have arranged a meeting with him," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling brightly.

DHDH

"Harry, where have you been all morning?" asked Hermione, sitting down beside him.

"We had a meeting with Dumbledore," he said calmly.

"About what?" she asked.

"About rebuilding the house in Godric's Hollow. Draco and I decided we wanted to live there once the babies are born," said Harry simply.

"Won't that take a while?" she asked.

"I don't imagine it will take as long as a house built the muggle way, Hermione?" he said, smirking in her direction.

"Well, graduation is in a month, and you're due to deliver little over a month after that. I have a right to be worried about you," said Hermione firmly. "I just want to make sure you are protected once we leave school."

"Yeah, same here. Don't let any of those nasty Corpse Biters get a hold of you once we graduate," said Harry, looking at Hermione through his lashes.

"Corpse Biters?" she asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Death Eaters, Corpse Biters, same difference," said Harry dismissively.

"Speaking of which, where's Ryoku? Where's Draco for that matter?" she asked, looking around the room for any sign of them.

"Ryoku's right here," said Harry, moving his hair out of the way and exposing the little snake. "Draco went to see his father about something. I imagine it may have something to do with the house renovations, but don't quote me on that."

DHDH

Draco walked into his father's suite quietly without bothering to knock. He needed to talk to his father about the renovations. He reached the common room and froze in shock. Remus was lying on the floor and Lucius was riding the werewolf enthusiastically. He didn't say a word; he just turned and walked back out.

He walked back to his room in a daze. Draco entered the common room and walked right past Harry and Hermione as if he didn't see them. Harry and Hermione just looked at each other, and Harry hurried after the blonde.

"Draco, what is wrong with you?" asked Harry worriedly. "Did Lucius say something to upset you?"

"I didn't talk to him," said Draco quietly.

"Then what happened?" he asked.

"We really need to learn to knock when entering any of the Olden Trio's rooms. I just walked in on Father riding Remus," said Draco.

"Wouldn't be the first time. Now you know why I don't want to live at the Manor. I didn't want to chance walking in on them by accident," said Harry smugly. "What upset you so much?"

"I'm not upset, merely shocked. I just wasn't expecting that," muttered Draco.

"Do you want me to make it all better?" asked Harry, climbing into Draco's lap and gently kissing his lips.

Draco gripped his elf's hips and kissed him hard. He grabbed his wand and spelled their clothes off. He then cast a muscle relaxation and lubrication charm on Harry. He lifted his elf, positioned his shaft at the relaxed hole, and thrust in deep. They both cried out with that first thrust.

Unfortunately, they both forgot that Hermione was still in the common room, and they hadn't shut the door completely or locked it. She heard someone yell and went to investigate. She peeked through the crack in the door and her jaw dropped. She couldn't tear her eyes away. Harry was in Draco's lap, lifting and falling on that hard shaft, and mewling and moaning with every thrust. She saw Draco reach between them, and Harry threw his head back with a scream. Draco followed after two more thrusts. She saw Harry collapse into Draco's arms, and saw Draco kiss the elf's sweaty forehead tenderly. When Draco pulled Harry off his lap and laid him on the bed, she hurried back over to the couch.

Draco placed the sleeping elf into bed and dragged on some pajama bottoms. He walked into the common room to get the books he'd left earlier and froze when he saw Hermione sitting on the couch. "Uh, Hermione? How long have you been here?"

"The whole time, Draco. I was talking to Harry when you walked by like a zombie. I was waiting on Harry to come back out, but I guess I'll just talk to him tomorrow." Hermione had a bright blush on her face during the entire conversation. She avoided looking at Draco by gazing at the floor with absolute intensity.

"You saw us, didn't you?" asked Draco, staring at the blushing Hermione.

"I didn't mean to," she wailed suddenly, covering her bright red face with her hands. "I heard someone scream and thought something was wrong. I didn't know you'd forgotten I was here completely. I am so sorry."

"It's all right, Hermione. It's our fault. We should have at least locked the door," said Draco. "Harry's already asleep, so we'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

Hermione just nodded and hurried to the door. Draco just shook his head and went back to his room. He crawled into the bed beside Harry and quickly went to sleep.

DHDH

Hermione ran back to her room. She was never so thankful that the Head Girl got a separate room as she was now. She didn't expect to see Blaise standing outside her room, though.

"Blaise, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I needed to talk to you," he said. "May I come in?"

"Sure. How long have you been waiting?" she asked, opening the door and leading the way in.

"About ten minutes. Not long. Where were you?" he asked.

Hermione immediately blushed a deep red, remembering the earlier scenario. "I was visiting Harry."

Blaise saw the blush and wondered just what happened during that visit. "Okay, Hermione. Spill it. What exactly happened during that visit? I don't think I've ever seen you blush this red before," said Blaise, smirking as the blush deepened even more.

"If I tell you this, you better swear on your life not to tell another soul," said Hermione firmly.

"Okay, I swear not to tell anyone," said Blaise, now even more curious.

"Harry and I were talking in the common room when Draco walked in looking like a zombie. Harry immediately rushed into their room to find out what was wrong and left me sitting in the common room. All of a sudden I heard a scream and went to investigate. The door wasn't even shut all the way. I peeked into the room and saw them having sex, and god was it hot," said Hermione, fanning her burning cheeks.

"You got to see them having sex?" Hermione nodded. "And I missed this?" Hermione nodded again. "Damn the luck. What happened then?" he asked.

"I saw Draco put Harry on the bed and rushed back to the couch. A minute later, Draco walked into the room wearing only pajama bottoms. He was surprised to see me and asked how long I'd been there. He honestly hadn't realized I'd been there the entire time. Anyway, he said Harry was asleep and we'd talk tomorrow. I ran all the way here," said Hermione in a rush.

"I can't believe your luck. That would have never happened if I had been there," pouted Blaise.

"Poor baby. It'll be all right," said Hermione soothingly.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Harry was sitting on the couch reading his Potion's book before attempting the essay assigned, when someone knocked on the door. He set the book down and cautiously walked to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Blaise. Open up," he yelled through the door.

Harry quickly opened the door and Blaise rushed in. "What's wrong?"

"I'm avoiding Hermione," he said, walking to the couch and flopping down.

"Why are you avoiding Hermione?" asked Harry, staring at Blaise in confusion.

"Draco's not here, is he?" asked Blaise, scanning the room quickly.

"No, he isn't. Now answer the question, Blaise," said Harry firmly.

"She found me reading her journal and wasn't exactly happy about it. In fact, if I hadn't dodged so quickly, I would've been hexed with very painful boils. I was only trying to read what she saw last week. She wouldn't give me any good details," pouted Blaise.

"I can't believe you actually had the nerve to read Hermione's journal. You're lucky she didn't kill you," said Harry, staring at Blaise in disbelief. "What did she see that was so important that you had to snoop in her journal to get details?"

"Oh, she saw you and Draco having sex," said Blaise nonchalantly.

"What!" yelled Harry. "When did that happen?"

"Last week. She said Draco came in the room looking like a zombie and you both forgot she was there," started Blaise.

"Oh my god," said Harry, burying his face in his hands and blushing deep red. "I can't believe we forgot she was here. I really can't believe she saw us having sex. This is so mortifying. Draco's gonna flip when he finds out."

"Uh, Harry? Draco already knows," said Blaise nervously. A pregnant Harry was an unpredictable Harry.

"What! He already knows," yelled Harry. "I'm gonna kill him. I can't believe he didn't tell me. Oh no, I had to hear it from Blaise instead. He is so dead."

Unfortunately for Draco, he walked in at that precise moment. Harry saw the source of his current rage and sent a stinging hex flying immediately. It hit with painful accuracy.

Draco cried out with the pain. "What the hell was that for, Harry?" he yelled at the culprit.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me Hermione saw us last week. I had to hear it from Blaise, you prat," yelled the irate elf. "No wonder she's been staring at me funny all week. Draco, how could you?"

"How did Blaise find out?" asked Draco, trying to calm the elf down.

"Hermione told me. I tried to get her to put the memories in a pensieve so that I could see for myself, but she absolutely refused to do that. I had to sneak a look at her journal. Unfortunately she found me, and I had to run and hide," said Blaise offhandedly.

"Never mind, Draco. You're safe for now. I'm going to kill Blaise for his incessant nosiness," said Harry, lunging towards the dark haired Slytherin.

Blaise knew the moment that Harry's anger transferred to him, he was in deep trouble. He gave a frightened 'eek' and ran from the room as quickly as possible. He decided he would be better off spending the day in the Slytherin common room. Those Gryffindors could be awfully scary when angered.

DHDH

"That little coward. Oh, I'll get him for this," said Harry, muttering viciously about cowardly reptiles.

A bright green snake suddenly slithered into the room. Draco jumped in surprise when the little snake slithered over his foot. The little reptile went straight to Harry and hissed up at him. "_Massster Harry. There isss a sssnake talker in the foressst. He felt evil_. _He had many followers with him._"

"_An evil sssnake talker in the foressst? Isss that where you've been all thisss time_?" asked Harry with a worried frown.

"_Yesss, Massster Harry. There isss more food there_," hissed Samya.

"_Thank youuu for the warning, Sssamya_," hissed Harry, patting the helpful snake on the head. "_Pleassse let me know if they leave the foressst or get clossser to the ssschool_."

"_Yesss, Massster Harry_," hissed Samya, leaving the room and heading back to the forest.

"What was that all about, Harry?" asked Draco worriedly.

"Samya said that Voldemort is in the forest. We need to find Dumbledore and quickly," said Harry, heading for the door. "Come on, Draco. This does qualify as an emergency."

DHDH

"Crabbe, did you manage to poissson the water sssupply?" asked Voldemort, cackling in glee.

"Not the water supply, lord, but I did manage to poison the drinks being served with tonight's dinner," said Crabbe, bowing low to his master.

"Thisss will bring low the entire cassstle. Be prepared to attack tonight. Even the Potter nuisssance ssshould be affected by thisss," said Voldemort.

"Yes, lord," said Crabbe, kissing the hem of the Dark Lord's robes.

"Before you leave, Crabbe. _Crucio. _I don't like failure," hissed Voldemort.

DHDH

"Licorice Wands." Nothing.

"Cockroach Clusters." Still nothing.

"Sherbert Lemon." The gargoyle jumped to life and the winding staircase came into view. "Come on, Draco."

They ran up the stairs and burst into Dumbledore's office. The first thing they noticed was that Dumbledore was not alone. Severus, Remus, and Lucius were also in attendance.

"Oh good. You're all here. Professor Dumbledore, I have some disturbing news. Samya just came to my room and informed me that Voldemort is in the Forbidden Forest. I believe he plans to attack tonight," said Harry frantically.

"Harry, calm down. Would you like some tea?" he asked. Harry immediately shook his head. "Okay, who is Samya?"

"Samya is the snake that was in the DADA classroom. Lucius can tell you about him. He's been in the forest for months now," said Harry, calming down fractionally.

"Why do you think he will attack tonight?" asked Dumbledore.

"Samya also mentioned that he had many followers, and you know good and well that that snake-faced bastard would not be this close to the school unless he were planning some devious attack. I would watch for something subtle to cripple us in advance," said Harry knowingly.

"The food supply!" yelled Lucius and Severus.

"What?" asked Harry. "How could he poison the food supply?"

"He's got spies in the school. We're just not sure exactly who they are. The only way to cripple the entire school is by poisoning the food or water supply. Make sure you don't eat of drink anything," said Lucius, staring pointedly at Harry's swollen stomach.

"Come along, Luc. We have to brew more poison antidotes. We won't be able to prevent everyone from getting poisoned. We'll just have to cure them quickly," said Severus, dragging Lucius from the office.

Harry immediately wrapped his arms around his stomach protectively, and Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, resting his palms on the swollen belly. "Why can't that maniac just leave me alone?" whispered Harry mournfully.

"Harry have you used any fae magic since you took that potion Severus made?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes. I practiced the very next day. I have full control over the portals and my elemental magic has gotten stronger," said Harry, leaning back against Draco.

"That may be the only thing that will save us today," said Dumbledore.

"What do you mean by that? Harry is not going to face that madman in his condition," said Draco angrily, tightening his arms around his pregnant mate.

"Draco, right now, it's the only thing we have. Harry can open a portal and we can drive him into it," said Dumbledore reasonably.

"Oh no, I have to agree with Draco on this. Harry is pregnant. It's not just his life we have to protect," said Remus, adding his opinion to the mix.

DHDH

"Are we going to be able to make enough antidote to stop this?" asked Lucius.

"I really don't know, Luc. All we can do is try," said Severus. "You do realize that Dumbledore will more than likely force Harry to participate in the upcoming battle despite his condition, right?"

"What? He can't force Harry into the battle. He's pregnant and with twins no less," said Lucius incredulously.

"Dumbledore sees Harry as the only way to win this war. You know very well that given the opportunity, he will make sure Harry feels compelled to participate, most likely through guilt," said Severus.

"If anything happens to Harry or my grandchildren, I will kill that manipulative old coot. He better be damn sure he has a foolproof plan before sending Harry out there," said Lucius viciously.

"You would have to wait in line for that privilege because I'm pretty sure your son would be first in line. Then you'd have to fight Remus for the next spot. And let's not forget Hermione. She can be vicious when it comes to protecting Harry, as you well know," said Severus.

DHDH

Dinner started and the Great Hall was packed with students filling their plates with food. Dumbledore came running into the Great Hall and shouted for the students to put down the food and that anyone who had eaten or drunk anything should report to Madame Pomfrey. Most of the students in the dining hall immediately rushed to the infirmary upon hearing these instructions.

Dumbledore suddenly fell to the ground clutching his chest. Harry and Remus quickly ran to his side, and he gasped, "The wards have fallen. Voldemort has access to the school. Help me up."

Remus helped Dumbledore to stand just as the other teachers reached them. "Albus, how did he manage to disable the wards?" asked Minerva frantically.

"I do--," started Albus, just as the Entrance doors burst open.

Voldemort and about twenty Death Eaters waltzed into Hogwarts arrogantly, feeling assured of victory. He saw Dumbledore needing the support of the werewolf and cackled gleefully. "The almighty Dumbledore reduced to usssing a human crutch. How delightful."

"Hello, Tom," said Albus calmly. "Would you care to enlighten me as to how you managed to dismantle the castle wards?"

"We didn't just poissson the food sssupply, Dumbledore. We managed to poissson the very foundation of the cassstle. Sssince the magic of the cassstle wasss poisssoned to sssuch an extent, the wardsss you placed here were no longer capable of sssussstaining themssselvesss," hissed Voldemort. "The cassstle will not be able to protect you or the whelp today."

"This whelp doesn't need the castle to protect him. He does a fair job on his own. After all, Tom, you still haven't managed to beat me," said Harry from behind him. Harry concentrated on creating a portal behind Voldemort as he turned towards Harry. He wanted this portal to lead into the worst hell imaginable.

"Ssstill ssso cocky. I wonder if you will be that way when I rip thossse bratsss from your womb," hissed Voldemort, raising his wand.

"I don't think so, Tom. I think you'll be too busy making new friends to worry about me," said Harry, sending several minor hexes towards Voldemort to drive him towards the newly created portal.

"Avada Kedavra," shouted Voldemort, aiming the curse at Harry.

Harry, not being able to move as quickly, created a barrier of wind that sent the curse straight back at Voldemort. Although the curse hit, the blood protection kept the curse from killing. It did, however, drive him closer to the portal. Harry suddenly sent gust after gust of strong winds to push him back further.

Severus and Lucius arrived just in time to see Voldemort throw a Crucio towards Harry while he was unprotected by the wind. Lucius ran over to the elf and just barely managed to intercept the curse, falling to the floor with the pain. Severus sent several hexes the Dark Lord's way, and he finally fell back into the portal.

Harry kept the portal open and calmly walked over to it. "_Ryoku, pleassse go there and tell me what you sssee. I will keep the portal open until you get back_," hissed Harry, pulling his familiar away from his neck.

"_Yesss, Massster Harry_," hissed Ryoku slithering into the portal.

"Uh, Harry? Where's Draco?" asked Severus.

"I hexed him with a sleep spell. He should be under the Slytherin table," said Harry calmly, pointing towards said table.

"Why did you hex him with a sleep spell?" asked Lucius.

Ryoku returned before Harry could say anything. "_Massster Harry, the other sssnake talker got eaten. A white sssmoke rossse out of hisss body, and one of the othersss sssucked it in. I didn't like that place_."

"Well, Dumbledore, does that take care of the soul returning problem?" asked Harry, petting his upset familiar.

"Where exactly did you send him, Harry?" asked Albus.

"I sent him to the worst hell imaginable. It has to be bad because I can imagine a lot," said Harry calmly. He walked over to the snoozing blonde and ended the curse.

Draco woke with a start and said, "What happened? Where's the Dark Lord?"

"The battle's over and Voldemort's in hell. In the belly of the beast, so to speak," said Harry, backing a safe distance from the blonde. He knew an explosion was still pending.

"The battle's over? The Dark Lord's gone? Harry James Potter! I can't believe you hexed me just to get me out of the way. You are going to pay for that," said Draco, stalking the elf like prey.

"It was for your own good Draco. I wouldn't be able to concentrate if you kept getting in the way every time Voldemort sent something my way. It really was the best solution. I'm fine, you're fine, we're all fine. Well, except for maybe Lucius. He took a Crucio for me," said Harry. "He should really go to the infirmary and get some pain relievers for that. We can see if Poppy needs help, too."

"Next time some maniac is after you, you'd better not even think about hexing me with a sleep spell again. I'm here to protect you," said Draco seriously.

"Oh please. You're just mad I did it first," said Harry smugly.

"Yeah. I can't believe a Gryffindor beat me on the underhanded tactics," whined Draco.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Come on, Draco. We have to be in the Great Hall in twenty minutes. We do graduate today," said Harry, adjusting his robes over his swollen belly.

"I'll be out in just a minute," said Draco, fussing over his hair for the fifth time.

"You said that an hour ago. If you're not out of that bathroom in ten seconds, I will leave you here and go by myself. I can handle those tricky stairs just fine," said Harry, laying on the guilt trip. "One, two, three, four, five.."

"Fine, I'm out. Happy now?" asked Draco petulantly.

"Ecstatic. Can we go now?" asked Harry impatiently.

"Let's go," said Draco, wrapping an arm around Harry's burgeoning waist and escorting him out the door.

They walked carefully to the Great Hall, and Draco escorted Harry to the Gryffindor table before making his way to the Slytherin table. Harry glanced around and saw most of the table looking at him.

"What?" he asked completely confused.

"Harry, you look like you're about to explode. Exactly when are those brats due, anyway," said Seamus, looking at the round belly. Hermione just groaned and backed quickly away from the Irish boy.

Draco happened to glance up just as Seamus said that, and he saw very clearly the hurt and fury on Harry's face. He jumped up and rushed to the Gryffindor table just as a portal opened up behind Seamus.

"Harry, no! You can't send him off anywhere, especially if that portal leads to hell," yelled Draco, finally reaching Harry.

"He said I looked like I was about to explode. Hell is too good for him. I opened a portal into a banshee's nest," said Harry calmly.

Seamus paled and passed out. He was deathly afraid of banshees. As soon as Seamus hit the ground, Harry smirked viciously and closed the portal.

"I guess he didn't like the destination too well, huh?" he asked, smiling evilly.

"Harry, how could you try and send Seamus to a nest of banshees?" asked Hermione, trying to revive the fallen boy.

"You heard what he said. I maintain that he started it, and he got what he deserved," said Harry nonchalantly. "Besides, I only said that to scare him. The portal really opened up at the quidditch pitch."

"Come on, Harry. You're coming to sit with me. Your Slytherin traits are obviously reigning supreme today, and you should be seated accordingly," said Draco, dragging Harry over to the Slytherin table. Harry just smirked and waved at Hermione.

"Welcome everyone to the Graduation Feast. Let us begin. Professor McGonagall will call your name for you to receive your diploma. Minerva?" said Dumbledore, turning the floor over to McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall read the list and handed out diplomas as they approached. When she reached Harry's name, she hesitated. The poor boy was five months pregnant and didn't walk as quickly as he used to. "Potter, Harry," she said, preparing herself to wait patiently for him to arrive.

Harry just smirked once again and created a portal that took him right to McGonagall's side. She jumped when he appeared beside her, and handed him the diploma with a smile. Harry just walked over to stand beside Draco with the rest of the graduates.

The rest of the graduation ceremony passed with no problems. Seamus, however, avoided Harry like the plague for the rest of the night. Severus and Lucius got a good laugh when Draco told them why Seamus was avoiding the elf. No one else was stupid enough to mention Harry's weight gain, neither to his face nor behind his back. They had all heard exactly how he'd defeated Voldemort.

DHDH

"Harry, what is taking so long? We're going to miss the end-of-term feast and I'm hungry," whinged Draco, trying to cajole Harry out of the bathroom more quickly.

"We're not going to the feast, Draco," said Harry calmly. He walked, waddled would be the correct term, to the bed and pulled on his robes. They were pretty much the only things that fit these days.

"What? Why aren't we going?" asked Draco.

"Draco, help me with this," said Harry, holding up a necklace and avoiding the question.

Draco walked behind Harry and grabbed the necklace he was holding. Suddenly he felt the pull of a portkey and wrapped his arms around Harry to prevent him from falling. They landed and Draco kept Harry steady. Harry stepped away and gestured around him, drawing Draco's attention.

"Welcome to Godric's Hollow, love. I wanted it to be a surprise so I had Dumbledore make a portkey to bring us here instead of going the feast. Dobby came with us so we have food. Come on, let's look around," said Harry excitedly. He couldn't believe their house was done so soon. He hadn't planned on being able to move in until after the babies were born.

They discovered that they had landed in the master bedroom. Exploring every room upstairs, they found in addition to the master bedroom, two more guest rooms, a nursery, and one bathroom. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, they explored the ground floor. Here they found a living room, a dining room, a library, a kitchen, another guest room, and another bathroom.

"Ohhh, it's perfect," said Harry, looking around in awe.

"When will the wards be set?" asked Draco.

"They already have. Well except for the anti-apparation wards for non-family. We just need to use a drop of our blood and set them ourselves," said Harry, already pricking his finger and doing just that.

"I thought you had to be present for the wards to be set," said Draco, pricking his finger for Harry to set him into the wards.

"I was," said Harry nonchalantly.

"And just when did you manage to come here without me knowing about?" asked Draco indignantly.

"The last day of N.E.W.T.S. Dumbledore took me right after my last test. You still had two to go so you didn't really notice my absence. Besides, I was back by the time you finished," said Harry. He walked over to Draco and draped his arms around Draco's neck. "How about we argue later and christen the new bed now. You know, while we are still allowed to have sex. I imagine by the beginning of next month such activities will be prohibited."

"Christen the bed, huh? Sounds like a plan," said Draco, hugging his elf close and apparating them to the bedroom.

DHDH

"Hermione, have you seen Harry and Draco?" asked Blaise, sitting at the Gryffindor table beside her.

"No, but with as secretive as Harry's been for the last few days, I would say he had a surprise for Draco," she said calmly.

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?" asked Blaise.

"If I had to venture a guess, I would say that the house is complete and Harry opted to take Draco there rather than deal with the masses here. Can't say that I blame him. He hated being The-Boy-Who-Lived and the newest title of The-Boy-Who-Sent-You-Know-Who-To-The-Deepest-Pits-Of-Hell absolutely drives him batty," said Hermione, in sympathy for her friend. "Those stupid nicknames are so unoriginal and are enough to drive anyone insane."

"That's the newest moniker they gave him? Poor guy. It's no wonder he took off before the feast," said Blaise compassionately.

DHDH

"Yess, right there," cried Harry, clutching the sheets as Draco rammed into him relentlessly. He buried his head in his arms and rocked into Draco's thrusting hips frantically.

"Love you, elf," said Draco, reaching around his elf and grasping the hard shaft already weeping copious amounts of pre-come. He stroked in time to his thrusts and within moments, Harry cried out and came all over the hand stroking him and the sheets. The rhythmic contractions around his shaft caused Draco to cry out and spill his seed into the clenching depths.

Draco pulled out and collapsed beside Harry. Harry immediately cuddled against Draco in his favourite position. "I wonder how many people actually noticed we were gone."

"I know Hermione and Blaise noticed. Seamus probably noticed and was thankful for the reprieve after you scared him witless yesterday," said Draco dryly.

"He deserved it and you know it. Only an idiot insults a pregnant person, especially by saying they're fat. He's lucky I just bluffed him into fainting," said Harry righteously.

"I do have to admit that it was funny. It's not everyday you see a brave Gryffindor faint from fright," said Draco teasingly. "When do you have to see Madame Pomfrey again?"

"She said she would floo here for my weekly visits. We need to invite the Olden Trio, Hermione, and Blaise over soon so they can help us arrange everything. And we still need to buy furniture for the rest of the house. The only rooms that are fully functional are the master bedroom and bath and the kitchen," said Harry, idly tracing patterns across Draco's chest.

"That reminds me. Didn't you say something about Dobby being here to prepare us some food?" asked Draco. "I'm starving after the strenuous exercise we just had."

"Dobby," yelled Harry.

The little house elf popped into the bedroom. "Yes, Harry Potter, sir?"

"Can you bring us some food? We haven't had anything to eat since lunch," he asked, smiling at the exuberant house elf.

"Yes, sir, right away," said Dobby, popping out only to return moments later with enough food to feed the entire Gryffindor house.

"Thank you, Dobby. Isn't this a little much for just me and Draco?" he asked, staring at the massive amount of food in awe.

"But, sir, you is feeding two babies, too," said Dobby, pointing to the swollen mound.

"Not even we can eat this much. Not so much food next time, okay?" said Harry, picking up some chicken and taking a bite. He gave an appreciative 'mmm' at the first bite and proceeded to devour a significant amount of the delicious offerings.

Draco ate his fair share of the food as well. By the time they both were finished eating, there was only enough food left to feed the 5th, 6th, and 7th years of Gryffindor house.

"Now I need a bath. I'm sticky from earlier and messy from eating," said Harry, climbing from the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

Draco watched Harry's retreating bum and quickly scrambled off the bed to follow him. He walked into the bathroom to see Harry bending over the tub, turning the water on. He crept up behind the distracted elf and ran his hands from Harry's shoulders down to rest on the cheeks of his arse. Harry just gave a little wiggle and climbed into the tub.

"Come on, Dray. The water's nice and warm and feels so good against the skin," said Harry enticingly.

Draco quickly climbed in the tub. Harry grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair, and waited for Draco to dunk his head so he could do the same for him. Once they both had washed their hair, Harry grabbed the flannel and washed Draco with long caressing swipes. He started to wash himself once Draco was completely lathered, but Draco snatched the flannel from him and treated him to the same process.

Harry rinsed off and stood, ready to get out of the tub. He didn't make it. Draco grasped Harry's hips and thrust a finger into the narrow channel. Quickly adding a second, and then a third finger, Draco positioned his shaft at the stretched hole and thrust in completely.

Harry cried out with the first thrust, almost losing his grip on the tub, and Draco wrapped his arms around Harry to steady them both. Draco set a fast pace, hitting the elf's prostate with every inward drive, and driving them closer to release. Harry, safe in Draco's arms, reached one arm behind him to curl around Draco's neck and urge him into a kiss, and reached down with the other arm to fist his shaft in time with Draco's thrusts.

After only a few more strokes, Harry tensed and wailed out Draco's name as he came with Draco following close behind

Draco weakly lowered them both back into the warm water, still buried deep with his elf. Harry was completely relaxed and lying contently in Draco's arms. Draco finally lifted Harry off his lap, rinsed them both off, climbed out of the tub, and carried Harry to bed (despite the weight gain. You know that's true love). Settling in the new bed, they were asleep within minutes.


	38. Chapter 38

Epilogue

Five weeks later

Harry awoke when a sharp stabbing pain engulfed his middle. His belly tightened and held, then suddenly relaxed. Looking at the time, he saw that it was only 2:00 in the morning. He timed his contractions, and they were about twenty minutes apart. After four hours of this, the contractions were six minutes apart, and Harry decided it would be prudent to wake Draco and send him to get Madame Pomfrey.

"Draco, wake up," he said, shaking Draco's shoulder insistently.

"Nnnnn," said Draco, batting Harry's hand away. He rolled to his other side and settled deeper into sleep.

"Draco, I'm in labour. Get up," he said more firmly, shaking Draco's shoulder even harder.

"Don' wanna. Leave me 'lone," said Draco, pulling the covers over his head.

"Good grief. Some father you'll be. I can't expect you to get up and help with the babies in the middle of the night if you won't even get up for your pregnant husband when he's in labour," yelled Harry in frustration. Draco didn't even stir.

Harry huffed in irritation and climbed slowly from the bed. He walked to the fireplace in their room, spelled a fire, and called Madame Pomphrey. For some reason, though, she wasn't answering the firecall in the infirmary.

"Well, this is just great. First I can't get Draco awake, and now Madame Pomphrey is nowhere to be found. At the rate I'm going, I'll end up delivering the twins myself," he whined in irritation.

He firecalled Hermione and didn't get an answer, so he tried to call Blaise with the same results. He tried calling all three members of the Olden Trio and found no one. As a last resort, he tried Dumbledore's office, but only Fawkes was present there.

"I've been abandoned," said Harry worriedly, tears streaming down his face. The contractions were now four minutes apart and he couldn't get anyone to help.

He went back to Draco and tried once again to wake him. Draco didn't even wake up enough to bat his hands away this time. Harry finally got frustrated enough to slap his face, hard. Draco woke up enough to blink blearily at him, and promptly went back to sleep. That was when Harry remembered to potion Draco had taken right before going to bed. He hadn't been sleeping well because Harry kept waking him up all through the night, going to the bathroom every hour and complaining of backaches. It figured the one time Draco broke down and took a sleep aide, it would be the one time Harry truly needed him awake.

Harry carefully made his way downstairs. The way he was feeling right now, he fully intended to take the Knight Bus to St. Mungo's since he obviously wouldn't be getting any assistance here. He walked into the living room and froze in shock. Everyone he had just tried to call was standing in the living room looking at him in surprise. They hadn't expected him to be awake yet.

"What the hell are you all doing here? I have been trying to contact you all morning to inform you," ranted Harry, pausing when his water broke to stream down his legs, "that I'm in labour and my water just broke. I can't wake up Draco because he took a sleeping draught last night, and I didn't know what to do." By the end of his tirade, Harry was sobbing in relief that he wouldn't have to go through this alone.

"Oh you poor dear. Let's get you back upstairs to get settled," said Madame Pomfrey, helping him back up the stairs. They had to pause every two minutes while Harry had a contraction. "How long have you been in labour?"

"I woke up at 2:00 but the contractions were twenty minutes apart. I tried to wake Draco at 6:00 when the contractions were six minutes apart, but that didn't go so well. Then I tried firecalling everyone, but apparently you were all here because nobody answered," panted Harry through the contractions.

Madame Pomfrey helped Harry back into the bed, and pushed Draco into the floor. Draco jumped up as soon as he hit the floor, ready to hurt someone for knocking him to the floor. He paled when he saw Harry and Madame Pomfrey glaring at him, mostly from Harry glaring at him. Harry looked very dangerous at the moment. Before he could move out of range, Harry had grabbed him by the arm and dragged him close.

"Draco, so good of you to finally awaken. I've only been trying for the past hour. Apparently, you aren't eager to help with the birth of your children," he said seriously.

"Harry, could you loosen your grip just a bit? I can't feel my fingers," asked Draco, futilely trying to pry Harry's fingers away from his arm. He flinched when Harry's hand gripped just a little harder before he shoved Draco's arm away from him. The Draco realized exactly what Harry had just said. "You're in labour? Oh elf, am so sorry."

Draco helped Harry out of the robe he had put on earlier, and Poppy examined him to see how far into the delivery he was. While she was conducting the examination, Harry felt the overwhelming urge to push. Poppy's eyes widened and she hurried to the door, shouting for Severus. Severus appeared in the doorway and she pulled him over to the bed.

"I have to back to Hogwarts to get a few things. You need to stay here and help him deliver until I get back," said Poppy, ignoring the incredulous looks she got from all three men in the room. She grabbed the floo powder and flooed to the infirmary.

"How could she leave me like this?" wailed Harry, gripping Draco's hand fiercely and pushing through the next contraction.

"I'm still here," said Severus, examining the birth canal (sort of). "Oh god, she better hurry. I see a head."

"Ahhhh," yelled Harry, pushing out the baby's head and panting once the contraction eased.

"One more push, Harry. You have to get the shoulders out," said Severus, cleaning out the baby's mouth.

With another scream, Harry pushed the baby's shoulders out, and Severus pulled her the rest of the way out. He quickly clamped and cut the umbilical cord, and handed the baby to Draco.

"Draco, clean her up and wrap her in a blanket. Okay, Harry. You're daughter is here, now you just have the boy left. Push," ordered Severus.

Another twenty minutes of pushing, screaming, and cursing, Harry finally managed to give birth to the baby boy. Severus clamped and cut the umbilical cord, handed the baby to Draco, and urged Harry to push out the placenta.

Poppy managed to get back just as Severus and Draco had cleaned the bed and Harry. Draco just calmly covered Harry and handed him his daughter, totally ignoring the mediwitch.

"Oh, she's beautiful," said Harry weakly. And she was. She had Harry's black hair and Draco's grey eyes. She looked just like Draco, though.

"Look at our son, Harry. He's just as gorgeous," said Draco proudly. Their son had auburn hair and green eyes and looked just like Harry.

"He's got mum's hair," said Harry, staring at the little boy in awe. His eyes started drooping more with every minute.

Draco took his daughter and handed her to Severus. He tucked Harry into bed and kissed his forehead. "Severus and I will take the twins downstairs to visit everyone. You just get some rest, okay?"

Harry just nodded sleepily and fell asleep almost instantly. Severus and Draco took the twins downstairs to visit the rest of the family. Lucius just adored his granddaughter and Remus just loved his new grandson. The twins got passed around to everyone present, and of course, they immediately captivated everyone.

Five hours later, Draco brought the twins back up to their bedroom because he knew Harry would want to see them as soon as he awoke. The twins began to cry and Harry immediately stirred. He sat up slowly and painfully. It felt like everyone muscle in his body was screaming at him. He looked over in the direction of the crying and saw Draco sitting in the chair with both babies in his arm.

"Give me one. Where's the bottles?" he asked, holding out his arms.

"They're right here," said Draco, handing Harry the little boy and a bottle.

What do you think we should name them?" asked Harry, cradling the baby close to him.

"Why don't we each name the one we're holding?" asked Draco. "You go first."

"Okay. I like Liam Michael Potter Malfoy," said Harry, smiling when the baby shook his hands excitedly. "You like that names, don't you?" he cooed to the baby.

"You're hyphenating the last name?" asked Draco.

"No, it's more of an extra middle name. Everyone else would just call him Liam Malfoy, but I want my name in there somewhere," said Harry quietly.

"I like it," said Draco, smiling at his husband. "Now for this little one. How about Michaela Lillian Potter Malfoy?"

"It's perfect, just like they are," said Harry with a smile. "I do believe this has been the best birthday ever."

The End


End file.
